


Defiance

by Seeroftodayandtomorrow



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeroftodayandtomorrow/pseuds/Seeroftodayandtomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has never found someone he trusts enough to be able to really submit. When he meets well-known Dom Kurt in a club, will they both be able to overcome their insecurities and perhaps find love in the process?</p><p>Dom/sub story inspired by the 'Deviations'-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was this thing about birthdays, Kurt Hummel thought as he stood in front of the mirror in his dressing room, adding the last touches to the elaborate outfit he was wearing. The thing was, when you turned 30, your friends went out of their way to throw you a big party that you didn't want because you just went through a painful breakup and were in no mood for celebration. When you turned 31, however, and you were finally in a good place again, all you got was a few cards and a phone call.

It didn't matter, though. There was nothing he would rather do tonight than what he had planned. He had made the arrangement for tonight a month ago, and Elliot had warned him that his return to _Defiance_ after an absence of over six months would cause some waves among the staff and regulars, so Kurt planned to look his part. Tight black leather pants, white dress shirt with a bit of a silver sheen to it, black vest. He looked like he wanted to be seen, like he, in spite of everything, still saw himself.

Although he didn't plan on drinking tonight, he took a cab to the club, and was greeted at the door by Elliot, who took him to a private dining area first and then hugged him.

“Happy birthday, my friend. I wanted to talk to you before you eat, because I hope that you will accept a guest.”

“Oh?” Kurt was intrigued. He had hoped Elliot would set him up with somebody.

“Yes. I always thought you might be a good fit, but you always missed each other. He first started coming after you had entered your contract with Chandler, then he entered a contract, but then, after you stopped coming, he appeared regularly and played with every Dom I set him up with, but never more than once. But now you're here again...I really think you could be good for him. You could be good for each other.”

“Well, I'm here to play, so...send him in.”

When there was a knock on the door, Kurt sat up expectantly, but it was only the waiter bringing a bottle of water in a cooler.

“It is so nice to have you back again, Master Kurt,” he said with respectfully downcast eyes, but a wide grin. “The staff is quite excited.”

“Thanks, boy,” Kurt said, leaning back so the waiter could pour. “I'm glad to be back.”

“Are you going to play?”

“I am. But I think I have been set up already.”

“That will be cause for some disappointment. Your food will be ready in a minute, sir.”

“Thank you. Please make it for two.”

When the door opened again, it was without a knock. The man who entered seemed to be a little younger than Kurt, in his mid-twenties. He was quite handsome, although he was simply dressed, as if he hadn't come to _Defiance_ to attract any attention. He looked Kurt directly in the eyes, something he was not used to at all, at least here, and quite unexpected in a sub. Kurt could see the man would require some work, and smiled. He liked a challenge.The man extended a hand, still looking at Kurt.

“My name is Blaine.”

“Kurt.” They did not offer last names; _Defiance_ was all about discretion. “Please sit down. I hope you like trout.”

“I do, thank you. I did not expect an invitation to dinner.”

It was not how things were done here, usually. Although _Defiance_ was a lot classier than most similar etablissements, a glass or two was usually the most the men would share before they went upstairs to play.

“It is my birthday. I'm feeling generous.”

“Happy birthday.” The Sir was not there, not quite, but Kurt could almost hear it. And it would sound so good, when he finally did. But they hadn't even started negotiations yet.

“Oh, I intend it to be so. And I hope you will help me.”

Blaine swallowed visibly. “I – I would like that.”

“Good.” Kurt smiled, then their food arrived and they fell quiet for a moment as the waiter served them.

“Thanks, boy,” Kurt said, watching Blaine's reaction to his obvious display of dominance. “You may leave now. We'll call if we need something.”

Blaine's reaction was subtle, but there. He swallowed, the grip on his silverware got noticeably tighter, and he was fidgeting for a moment, crossing and uncrossing his legs under the table. Kurt was intrigued by Blaine's obvious desire to submit and his simultaneous hesitation to do so, and he thought he was in for an interesting evening.

Kurt was quiet for a while, eating his food, letting the tension in the room build. Then he asked,

“Limits?”

Blaine was taken aback for a moment by the direct question, but recovered quickly.

“Um...Watersports, bloodplay, complete sensory deprivation. Um...I see you're only drinking water, that's good. You have to be completely sober. If there is even a little bit of alcohol involved, I leave at once.”

“I never drink before a scene. Or during. Safewords?”

“I don't use them.”

Now Kurt was shocked. _Defiance_ was probably as safe as you could be in the lifestyle ouside of a committed relationship, as Doms were chosen carefully and required to go through several testing stages until they gained full acceptance. Sub abuse was rare and resulted in immediate exclusion. Still, going without a safeword was...risky. Reckless.

“You will, with me. Yellow for slow down, red for stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Kurt smiled to himself. Time to get started. “Yes, Sir.”

Blaine swallowed, then straightened his shoulders and looked down. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Finish your meal, then I want you to go upstairs. Room 206. Freshen up, then lay out anything you want me to use. I don't promise I will, though I will promise not to use anything on you that you haven't put there. Strip. Kneel.Wait for me.”

Blaine finished his food in no rush, but he didn't delay, either. When he was done, he laid down his silverware, drank some more water, then stood and, without a look at Kurt, left the room

. Kurt took his time. He finished his food and his drink, then ordered two more bottles of water from the bar and waited until they arrived. Then he took the bottles and went up the stairs to room 206. He silently opened and closed the door and placed the water on the side table. He looked at the rather minimalistic display of things on the bedspread: a heavy flogger and lube. No condoms. He could work with that; a simple scene was probably better for the time being. He took his time, running the tails of the flogger through his fingers and then smacking it on the palm of his hand, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make a sound. Only then did he acknowledge Blaine's presence, circling him once and then standing before him and just watching. He was kneeling on the floor, naked, his hands on his back. His posture was perfect, his back perfectly straight, his head bowed just a little, and his legs were spread just wide enough that his half-hard cock was displayed nicely. Still, he seemed to be...not in it so much as just acting. His body clearly knew – and liked – what it was doing, but his mind was somewhere else. Well, Kurt intended to change that. He carded his hand through Blaine's hair and could see him briefly closing his eyes, relishing the touch.

“Good boy,” he said quietly. “You are beautiful like this.”

He spent a few more minutes like this, standing beside Blaine, running his fingers through his hair and caressing his face. Then he went to the bed, put away the bedspread and the pillows except for one, which he placed in the middle of the bed.

“Lie on the bed,” he told Blaine. “Face down, belly on the pillow. Make sure you're comfortable, you're going to be there for a long time.”

Blaine rose gracefully and obeyed, lying down on the bed, his ass elevated by the pillow.

“I won't restrain you, but I want you to stay still. If you move, I'll stop. And don't come without my permission.”

Kurt took a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight of the sub, willing and pliant, on the bed – a sight he had much too long gone without – and then concentrated on the task at hand. He started teasing Blaine with the flogger, slowly running it over his back, ass and legs. Blaine stayed still and silent, except for the occasional gasp when he came across a particularly ticklish spot, and once, when he teased at what he could reach of Blaine's cock and balls. After a while of this, the first stroke, though gentle, hit Blaine like a shock. He gasped and moaned and seemed to have to struggle a little to stay still. Kurt continued flogging Blaine, gradually increasing the intensity of the strokes. He didn't expect to be able to put Blaine into subspace, not at their first scene, but he wanted him to get as near as possible. So he took care to keep a constant rhythm, not alternating the speed, but hitting evenly about every ten seconds to give the sensations time to flood Blaine's whole body. However, he paused every few strokes to gently caress Blaine's body, soothing the reddening skin and slowly traveling down to his ass, eventually teasing at his hole.

His strokes were practised and didn't tire him much; he could do this for a long time. But he didn't know Blaine, he didn't know when the pain would change from pleasurable to unpleasant or worse, and he didn't really trust him to use his safe words. He thought he had Blaine in the right mindset now, but he didn't know if he got off on pain or on the submission alone. So, when Blaine's moans started to sound a little strained, he decided to speed things up a little. On the next pause, he quickly lubed up his fingers and gently, but without warning, pushed two inside Blaine. Blaine shouted and fought not to move, though he couldn't help but arch his back a little. Kurt chose to ignore it, because Blaine was trying so hard and had clearly been taken by surprise. He toook up the flogger again and continued hitting Blaine in slow, even strokes while pumping his fingers in and out of Blaine's body.

“Sir, please, do I – may I touch myself?”

Kurt smiled. He was pleased he got Blaine to begging, and that he asked for this, that Kurt hadn't explicitly forbidden. But -

“No. You may, however, come as soon as you want.”

“Sir, I can't -”

“Oh, you can.”

Kurt hadn't lost the confidence in his own abilities. He crooked his fingers, pressing directly against Blaine's prostate, and aimed a few quick, hard strokes at Blaine's ass that had him shouting again and coming hard, arching his back and then slumping down on the bed.

For a few moments, the only sound was the heavy breathing of the two men. Then Kurt thought he heard a muffled sob. Kurt dropped the flooger and knelt beside Blaine on the bed, trying to figure out how to turn him without hurting his tender back, but Blaine anticipated his move and sat up. He knelt on the bed without being asked, all the while crying silently and looking incredibly frustrated. Kurt put his arms around him.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Blaine sighed. “Fuck. I'm sorry, Sir. I moved.”

Kurt smiled and brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of Blaine's face. “Yes, you did. But it seems to upset you much more than me, much more than such a small fault would justify. Do you want to tell me why that is?”

“I don't even know, Sir. I was so fixated on not moving, on being good for you, that it feels like I let you down. And myself.”

“You were good for me, sweetheart. Your submission was beautiful. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Sir. You are... a very talented Dom. But – you didn't – may I pleasure you, Sir?”

Kurt's forgotten erection returned with a vengeance at these words, and he was at a loss at what to do. On the one hand, he didn't want Blaine to think he wasn't good enough, or submissive enough, as he was sure to when he was rejected now. On the other hand, he was quite sure that Blaine wasn't entirely emotionally stable at the moment. It wouldn't be right.

“No, sweetheart, I'm fine.”

Blaine looked so dejected at that answer that Kurt just had to give him something. He tilted Blaine's head up a little and let him look in his eyes, then he pressed their lips together. Blaine stiffened for a moment, surprised, then completely relaxed in Kurt's arms. They kissed for a while, Blaine's lips open and pliant under Kurt's. When Kurt broke the kiss, Blaine smiled again.

“Thank you, Sir. I've never been kissed by a Dom before. It was lovely.”

“They missed a lot.”

Kurt took a pen and wrote his number on a piece of paper which he then handed to Blaine.

“You've been very good tonight, sweetheart. I would very much like to meet with you again. This is my private phone number. If you would like to play again, call or text me. I might not be able to answer right away, but I'll always return the call.”

“Thank you, Sir. This is a great honor, and much appreciated.”

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again briefly. “Now lie down, I want to tend to your back.” He took a bottle of cooling lotion and carefully and tenderly rubbed some on Blaine's back, extending the caress until Blaine was completely relaxed and close to sleep. He draped a blanket over him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I have to go, unfortunately. You can sleep here for some time.”

“Thank you, Sir. Good night.”

Kurt left the room, softly closing the door. He really needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wanted to try, but am really insecure about. Please tell me if it's worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you lovely words and encouragement! So here's the second part. I hope you enjoy.

Kurt found Elliot at the main bar, talking to a few other regulars, most of them Doms who had their subs quietly sitting or kneeling beside them. Kurt marched up to Elliot and punched him in the chest – softly, because although he might be a Dom, around here, Elliot was _the_ Dom and also Kurt's mentor, and he didn't need corner time or a spanking to be reminded of it.

“This is all your fault,” he said, sat down and ordered a whiskey sour because he really needed one right now.

Elliot looked confused. “I'm sorry, I was sure you'd be a good match. Did something go wrong? Do I have a mess to clear up upstairs?”

“Please, what do you take me for? He's sleeping, all cared for and tucked in. The mess is me.”

Elliot signaled the bartender to pour him another drink. “So what happened?”

“I – he's just so – I just want to take care of him. I kissed him, Elliot. I gave him my private phone number and told him to call if he wanted to meet again. _I_ want to meet him again.”

Elliot let out a low whistle. “I thought you would fit, but I'll admit I didn't anticipate this. You, playing with the same sub twice? That hasn't happened since...well, before Chandler, anyway.”

Kurt sighed. “I know. He was just so...he couldn't let go, you know, at first? But when he finally did, he was so beautiful. He submitted perfectly on the outside, but I know there's more there, that there's so much more of him that waits to be woken. And I want to be the one who does it.”

He sipped on his drink. “He dislikes safewords, and he has no real idea about his own limits. He will be hurt, Elliot. I think he has already been hurt. There is a scar on his shoulder that looks like it could be from knife play gone wrong, and his trust issues are up the wall. I think he's been abused.”

Elliot nodded, but declined Kurt's demand to tell him more. “You know I can't do that, my friend. He is a client, it's part of his contract, it's confidential. But,” he added when Kurt wanted to protest, “Maybe you want to talk to his last Dom. He is not bound by a contract anymore, he might tell you more. He's not the one who – you know. They're not together anymore, obviously, but they parted on good terms.”

“Who is he? Do I know him? Does he know me?”

Elliot laughed. “Everyone knows you, Kurt. But no, I don't think you know him, You might have seen him around once or twice, but he doesn't come often anymore. I fear I'll soon lose his business. But you're in luck today. He sits over there.”

He pointed at a thin, tall man who sat alone at the end of the bar, no sub at his side, an untouched drink before him.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Kurt said to Elliot, downed his drink and walked up top the other man.

“Hello, I'm Kurt,” he introduced himself, then got right to the point. “I was wondering if you would discuss Blaine with me.”

The other man grinned. “Not beating around the bush, are we? I'm Sebastian. I heard you were playing with Blaine today. How did it go?”

His skepticism was evident, and Kurt sensed that he still felt protective of Blaine.

“It went fine, mostly. But I'm aware that there are some...issues.”

Sebastian nodded. “Look, I wouldn't discuss Blaine's business with just anyone. But you have quite a reputation around here, and I figure you wouldn't ask if you didn't have any interest in Blaine besides a one-time scene. So I guess you want to know why we're not together anymore?”

When Kurt nodded, he continued. “When we got together, we both didn't really know what we wanted. Blaine had quit the lifestyle for a while, I was new to it altogether, had just finished training. For a time, we tiptoed around each other, neither expecting a lot, both of us quite content for the time being. We did a few scenes, nothing elaborate, but....I was too inexperienced, I didn't challenge him, didn't push him enough. So he started acting out on me, and I promised him punishment. We met at my home. I had bought a cage. He seemed anxious about it, was reluctant to be locked in, but he didn't tell me why, and he didn't safeword. So I locked him in, and after some time in which he was calm, if not relaxed, I had to go to the bathroom. I told him I wasn't leaving, I'd be back. I wasn't gone for five minutes, but when I came back, he was in a complete panic. I let him out at once, wanted to comfort him, but he just screamed at me and wanted to leave.”

Kurt clenched his teeth. This was no Dom he was training, not his responsibility. So he wouldn't call him out on leaving a sub in bondage, on not doing his job. But he wanted to.

Sebastian took a sip of his drink and sighed, then continued. “Look, I was just inexperienced, okay? I learned a lot since then, I wouldn't do it again. No need to shoot daggers at me. Anyway, I let him go. I didn't know what else to do. He called me a few days later and we talked. He explained some things to me, no particulars, but apparently his former Dom was a drunk and locked him in a cage and then just forgot about him, I don't know for how long. We tried playing a few times afterwards, but I was too afraid to hurt him again and he didn't really trust me. So we decided to end it.”

Kurt nodded. “Something else I should know? He's not...a pain slut, is he?”

“No, he isn't. I mean, he likes the flogger or the crop well enough, he'll even take the bullwhip, but you won't get better results if you hit him longer or harder.”

Kurt nodded, relieved. He didn't think he could do that again, not even for Blaine. ”Let's see, what else...he's a natural submissive, but he won't give you anything but the basics on his own. You need to take everything. He's a perfectionist, he has ridiculously high expectations of himself, and sometimes he'll get angry if he thinks you cut him too much slack. He's honest, he'll tell you about any breach of rule he thinks he needs to be punished for, but he'll also tell you if he thinks a punishment is unjustified. He is happiest in complete submission, but you will have to fight him to get him there.”

Sebastian thought for a moment, then shook his head. “I think that's it. Blaine Anderson 101.”

He put a hand against his mouth. “Shit.”

Kurt chuckled. “It's okay. He has my phone number, I think he'd be okay with me having his last name.”

Sebastian smiled back, a little weakly, and rose. “I have to go. But, Kurt? Treat him well. He's a good sub. A good man.”

“I will, I promise.”

 

Kurt spent the next week buried in work. The fashion label he had started soon after college was small, but successful enough to make him more money than he'd thought realistic, but it was a lot of work. He didn't have to to find excuses to stay in long after hours, there was always something to do, but he was aware that he was doing it mostly to distract himself from thoughts about Blaine and from wondering if he was going to call him.

Of course, the call came on Thursday morning when he was in a meeting and couldn't answer, but he reached Blaine when he was able to call back two hours later. Blaine was oddly formal on the phone, but Kurt figured that he was at work, whatever he did. They agreed to meet at _Defiance_ the same evening. Kurt would have liked a little more time to prepare, but it was Blaine's only free evening this week. So another simple scene would have to do.

Kurt arrived at the club a little early because he went there directly from work. He was still in his work clothes, too, though he had left his jacket at the door and rolled up his shirt sleeves. At the bar, he ordered an iced water, then sat down to wait for Blaine.

“Kurt.”

That wasn't Blaine, but he knew the voice. He clenched his teeth to keep from swearing. Talk about bad timing. He stood and turned.

“Chandler. How are you?”

“Better now.”

Chandler looked into his eyes once, a challenge. Then he sank down on his knees.

“Sir.”

He grabbed Kurt's hands and pressed a kiss on each wrist, then nuzzled his thigh and indiscreetly mouthed at his cock before rising and whispering in his ear,

“Call me. I need to hear everything.”

Kurt turned and saw Blaine, who had clearly witnessed the whole display. He didn't look angry, but curious, a little jealous and most definitely not pleased. Great. Chandler was obviously in need of a spanking, but that wasn't his job anymore. He called out to the other Doms in the room, only half joking,

“Could someone please put that boy on a leash? Literally?”

He walked to Blaine, who had sat down at their reserved table in the corner. They wouldn't eat together today; because their meeting today was so short notice, Kurt didn't have too much time available. Still, he wanted a more neutral place than one of the playrooms upstairs to talk to Blaine, now even more than before. “Blaine. Thank you for calling me. Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thanks, Kurt. But I would like to ask a question. Who was that man?”

“Chandler. He's a regular here, I'm actually surprised you don't know him. He was also mine for a long time.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I figured. It was rather obvious. He's very possessive, for a sub.”

“We may not be in a contract, but I don't suffer disrespect gladly, towards me or any of my friends.”

Blaine looked down. “I'm sorry, Sir. I did not mean to be disrespectful.”

“If it eases your mind, Chandler and I don't play anymore.”

“Thank you, Sir. It does indeed relieve me. I don't like to share.”

“You are very possessive too, for a sub.”

They talked for a whole more about nothing in particular, but Kurt kept one eye on the clock. Eventually, he said,

“I don't like to interrupt, but unfortunately, we are on a bit of a schedule. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning and would like to leave by eleven. So, if you want to play, I suggest we go upstairs now. If you want to talk, we should meet next week at a more...neutral place.”

Blaine stood eagerly. “Upstairs, please, Sir.”

 

In their room, Kurt ordered Blaine to strip and kneel. He himself kept his clothes on and watched Blaine closely. When Blaine knelt before him, he smiled and opened his pants.

“When we last met, you got off and I didn't. I think now I should get to come first, don't you? Suck me, nice and slow. If we still have time afterwards, maybe you will come, too.”

Kurt groaned when Blaine's lips closed around his cock. There was something about this, a sub on his knees before him trying his best to please him, that for him surpassed any ordinary blowjob, even if the sub should be inexperienced and have no idea how to suck cock. And Blaine certainly knew what he was doing. He took his time like Kurt had requested, slowly but enthusiastically caressing his balls with his hand before he took one of them in his mouth, sucking gently. He teased for a while, but when Kurt was starting to get impatient, he finally dragged his tongue over the length of his cock and then around the head. When Blaine deepthroated him and swallowed around him, Kurt wished he had done this lying down or at least leaned against the wall, because his knees were starting to give out, and he grabbed Blaine's hair, for support as well as to keep his head exactly where it was. Blaine moaned around him, and it was almost enough to make Kurt come.

“Close...oh god. You're so....oh, so good, so good.”

Blaine kept him at the edge for a little longer and then, with a last swirl of his tongue, sent him over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a very short reference to slavery in a BDSM context.

Kurt slowly came down from his high. Blaine had a very talented mouth, but what pleased him even more was that he had done exactly as he had been told – not rushing, taking his time, even though he knew that when it took too long, he might not be able to get off himself. But they were not quite as short of time as Kurt had pretended, and Blaine definitely deserved a reward.

Blaine was still kneeling before him, his cock hard and his eyes cast down, but a smug little grin on his face. Kurt pulled him up and kissed him, long, hard and claiming, then ordered him to lie face up on the bed, his eyes closed. He rummaged through the drawers a bit, wishing he was at home with his own supplies and his own toys, but finally found what he was looking for. He laid the items on a little table within easy reach from the bed, then knelt above Blaine.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered.

When Blaine obeyed, Kurt slowly pulled off his tie and used it to tie Blaine's hands together above his head, and then to the bed. Blaine's eyes went wide, but he said nothing.

Kurt kissed him once more and ran his hands over Blaine's neck, arms and chest, before stopping at his nipples and rolling them between his fingers until they were hard. Blaine moaned and writhed a little beneath him, but when Kurt told him to be still, he instantly obeyed. Kurt kissed him as a reward, then took one of the items he had laid out before, a beautiful set of nipple clamps connected by a light silver chain, and applied them to Blaine's erect nipples. Blaine gasped with the pain, but he said nothing, and when Kurt looked into his eyes that he kept open obediently, they were starting to unfocus.

Kurt thought he understood now that for Blaine, it wasn't the pain itself he craved but the total submission it brought to surrender himself to it. It was the act of lying there, bound and clamped, after having served his master, that had Blaine's cock hard and leaking and himself sliding into subspace.

Kurt lubed up his hand and began stroking Blaine while kissing down his neck and then kissing and licking around the clamps at his nipples. He knew that the softness of his lips and tongue would offer a striking contrast to the bite of the clamps, and from the way Blaine whimpered and struggled to keep still, he felt the same way. Kurt lifted his head for a short time to whisper,

“You may move and make sounds and speak, if you want to, but don't come.”

Blaine moaned, relieved, and began to buck up in Kurt's hand, seeking the friction, even though he knew he couldn't come. It didn't take long until he moaned with every breath, struggling against his bonds, until at last he started begging.

“Sir, please...so good...so...God.....please let me come...”

Kurt kept stroking him, but slowed down a little. “Not yet, sweetheart. You'll know when.”

He continued kissing and licking at Blaine's nipples and neck and gradually increased the speed of his hand on Blaine's cock, until Blaine was panting and drenched in sweat, struggling against the bonds tying him to the bed and trembling from the exertion of holding back. Then Kurt yanked on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and pulled them off. Blaine screamed at the pain of the blood rushing back and came violently in Kurt's hand, arching off the bed and slumping back down on it, before lying completely still, breathing heavily.

Kurt cleaned him up, sat beside him and carefully undid the tie, gently rubbing his wrists and the faint red marks that had appeared on them. He discreetly looked at the time on his cell and sighed inwardly. He should have left ten minutes ago, but there was no way he was leaving Blaine now. He smiled. Sleep was overrated, and couldn't compare to the feeling of having a sated sub in his arms. He pressed a kiss into Blaine's sweaty hair.

“You did so well, sweetheart, so beautifully. Such a good boy.”

He draped a blanket over Blaine and then called room service for water, all the while holding Blaine, gently caressing him and whispering praise. When the water arrived, he had to rise to get it from where it had been left at the door, which caused a quiet protesting mumble from Blaine. Kurt smiled as he hurried back to the bed.

“I'm here, sweetheart, I'm not leaving you. I just got you something to drink.”

He helped Blaine to drink, which seemed to bring him back a little. He smiled at Kurt.

“Don't you have to leave, Sir?”

“Soon, unfortunately. But I can stay a little longer.”

Blaine sighed contentedly and snuggled into Kurt's side to rest for a few more minutes. After a time, he sat up a little.

“Sir, what you give me, when we meet here, it's...I need that. I haven't felt like this – I don't know. In a very long time, if ever. So, if you're agreeable, I would like to meet you...somewhere else, to talk. Monday, perhaps?”

Kurt smiled. “Make it Tuesday, and I'm very agreeable.”

Kurt was relieved. He had hoped for such a request; his second meeting with Blaine had only reinforced his desire to get to really know him, to do more than the occasional scene. He hoped that Blaine wanted the same, that this meant...Well. Better not get too run away with himself.

 

The next day, a little irritable after not enough sleep and a meeting that had gone less than well, Kurt called Chandler.

“Kurt! I've been waiting for you to call me.”

“I know. You've made that very clear. Chan, what was that stunt you pulled yesterday?”

“In front of your new boy? Don't you know? Kurt, apart from Master Elliot himself, you are the best Dom we have. He needs to know that you have other options. He needs to know that he has to prove himself...worthy of you.”

“I'm very flattered, Chan. But what you seem to forget is that _I_ decide if he's worthy. This is about Blaine and myself. It's none of your business.”

“And that's where you're wrong. You met at the club, Master Elliot set you up, you caused a minor riot when you showed up after half a year and then played with the same sub twice. You talked to Blaine's former Dom, Blaine knows about me, you'll undoubtedly give Master Elliot a copy of your contract if you make one. Perhaps you'll even do a public scene once in a while. We're a tight group, Kurt, and you know how important it is to have friends within the lifestyle. You're not getting rid of us so easily.”

Kurt had a lingering suspicion that he was right. Still...

“Don't do something like that again, Chandler. We're not together anymore, and there isn't, nor has there ever been, a need for you to protect me.”

“Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir.”

Kurt sighed, rubbing his neck. “How are you? Honestly?”

“I'm fine, I guess. Still waiting, but I'll get there.”

“...I'm sorry I couldn't be what you need.”

“We've been over this, Kurt. It just wasn't. To be fair, my needs are rather...specific, and I wasn't what you needed either. But maybe your new boy is?”

“I couldn't tell yet. It's too soon. We're testing the waters right now. But...let's say, it's looking good. Still, I'm nervous. He wants to talk to me, I don't know exactly what about – I just hate not being in control.”

“Duh,” Chandler laughed. “But I'm sure it'll work out. I'm happy for you.”

“Thank you, Chan. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Sir.”

“Chandler...”

“Sorry. Good night, Kurt.”

 

Kurt spent the weekend cleaning up his playroom. It was a little premature, perhaps, but he was hopeful he would need it in the near future. He hadn't lied to Chandler – thinks were looking good.

On Sunday he met his friend Rachel for brunch. It was a tradition they had started after the end of his relationship with Chandler; Rachel had been single, too, and they had been determined to make the best of it by getting to see more of each other. He'd have to ask her now to shift their weekly outing to another day as he hoped to need his Sundays for Blaine, but he had to be careful – Rachel knew nothing about his lifestyle, and he planned to keep it this way. So he only told her, “I've met someone.”

She squealed and asked the questions that were to be expected of her – when, where, when will I meet him, can he sing – which Kurt answered as best and as truthfully as he could without letting anything slip. It was a fine line he was walking, but he was used to it. The biggest difficulty was the point where his private life, his work and his friends, and his love life – which basically meant BDSM – overlapped. Parties, work functions, meeting friends who wanted to meet the man in his life – that was where it got complicated, but he could handle it. It had even worked out somehow with Chandler, who was utterly bad at pretending to be a boyfriend instead of a sub. Maybe Blaine would be better at it, and more agreeable to pretending on the whole.

 

Tuesday arrived both too soon and not soon enough. Blaine had chosen and texted Kurt where they would meet – a small Japanese restaurant that had cushions instead of chairs and low tables that were separated by paper walls. A waitress in a kimono led him to their table, and it all felt a little surreal, except that Blaine, on his knees, waiting for him was an increasingly familiar and very welcome sight.

“Blaine,” he greeted him, kneeling on the opposite side of the table.

“Kurt, thanks for coming. You'll have to take your shoes off, they won't serve you until you do.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but pulled off his shoes and placed them neatly against the paper wall.

“I'll admit this is not what I expected when I agreed to meet you 'on your turf.”

“So what did you expect?” Blaine asked, pouring him tea from a pot kept on a warmer.

Kurt shrugged. “Somewhere with chairs?”

Blaine laughed. “Well, I figured if I wanted to see you on your knees even once, it would better be now. So I took the opportunity.”

“You'll have to choose for me, too. I have never eaten Japanese food before.”

“We'll do the beginner's version then. Nothing too exotic. The food is excellent here, I promise.”

“Just don't expect a repeat of this,” Kurt said with mock sternness. “I like you on your knees very much. Me – considerably less so.” He shifted a bit in the unfamiliar position.

“I agree. It is a little weird. But I would like to talk to you face to face, as equals, today, if that's okay.” He paused to order their food when the waitress returned, then sipped at his tea. “As you've probably guessed, I'm interested in entering a contract with you.”

“I'm not just a bedroom Dom, Blaine.”

“I know. That wouldn't be enough for me. I'm not interested in a slave position, but I do enjoy service, and I would want to submit to you in every area within certain boundaries. I am an elementary school teacher, and if anything leaked about what I do in my free time, I would be fired immediately. I'm out, that's not the problem, so in public, anywhere but our homes and the club, you could be my boyfriend, but not my Dom. I know that's not for everyone, but it's not negotiable for me. I love my job, I want to keep it, and I also want to keep my friends who don't know about the lifestyle.”

Kurt nodded, smiling. “That is definitely okay. It's similar with me. I'm a fashion designer, so a certain amount of eccentricity is expected of me, but I think the whole truth would be a little too much. And I have friends whom I don't want to explain the lifestyle to, so we're on the same page here. I would also like if we could be just boyfriends in public, rather than trying to keep our relationship on the whole a secret. It gets tiring very fast when friends want to set you up all the time when you have someone chained to your bed every night.”

Blaine snorted and laughed, a little shocked. “I wouldn't know that. But – you'd be interested? In entering a contract?”

“Very much so.”

“Why?”

”What do you mean, why?”

“You must have noticed I'm...that I don't submit easily. I'm not exactly sure I'm a good sub anymore. I used to be, I think, but some things happened, and I...I'm having difficulties, now. You are popular at _Defiance_ , you could easily find someone with less...issues.”

Kurt was saved for a moment when their food arrived, but he used the time to think about his answer. It was a valid question, and though it saddened him to hear Blaine talk about himself so deprecatingly, he meant to answer honestly.

“Do you want me to tell you what I know about you? I know you've been abused. I don't know particulars, almost nothing but the mere fact, but I do know that you had courage enough to return to the lifestyle even after an experience like that. You did that because you want to submit, because submission gives you something you need, something you don't get anywhere else. I know you're constantly pushing yourself to be better. I'm guessing that is why you didn't use safewords – an ill-advised attempt to surrender to whatever Dom you're currently playing with, but without having to really think about what _you_ need, what _your_ limits are. You intrigue me. I would very much like to show you that this kind of relationship is a two-way street, that for me to truly fulfill my needs, I have to be able to fulfill yours. And for that, I have to know you, but more importantly, you have to know yourself. I want to teach you. I want to try to wake what's in you. So what do you say?”


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine cocked his head and looked at him, then smiled.

“Okay,” he said.

“Okay? You let me go through that whole speech and all you say is 'okay'?”

“Well.” Blaine looked down, his smile a little unsure. “You were very persuasive. All I want is that you know what you're getting yourself into, and you seem to have thought about it, and...well. I'm just not sure I believe what you said about me.”

“That's okay. We'll get there.” Kurt leaned a little over the table, wanting to make sure Blaine really heard him. “Just believe me when I say that I thought about nothing else the last week. And I want you to know that you are not some kind of project for me. I really think we can be amazing together.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, a little teasing, his smile genuine.

Kurt shook his head, chuckling. “I'm looking forward to that cheekiness when we _are_ in a contract.” He took a bite from his food, which was as promised very good, and then decided to keep to small talk for a while. “So how did you come into the scene?”

Blaine smiled. “I knew what I wanted, had known for a while, but did not really know how to get there. I was just out of college, with a major in music education. And my grandmother had just died, and she had been the type, you know - “the gay is just a phase, just wait until you find the right girl”, so we never got along very well, and then she left me some money with a very strong suggestion to use it to go back to college for business or law or something. And my mom – she and I get along really well, usually, she's great, but – she was so heartbroken over the death of her mother that she said I should try to honor her will, the business, the girl, everything. So I was really pissed that night, and I was on my way home and I had the money and the mood and came across a gay BDSM club called _Defiance_.” He shrugged, still smiling. “Seemed like fate.”

“So you joined in a spur of the moment decision? Did you ever regret it?”

“Not really. I strayed once, after two years or so. Fancied myself all seasoned, all experienced, and went to a different club, one of the rather...seedy ones? I got picked up, was in a contract before I even knew what happened. That...didn't end well.”

Kurt could imagine where this had led to, but he let it go for the moment. This was no topic for today. They went back to small talk for the duration of the meal, and when Blaine, who had insisted on it, had paid the bill, Kurt asked,

“So, what do you say you come to my place on Friday night, bring a bag, and I'll give you a tour and we go over the contract together, and if you still want to, we sign. If not, that's okay, no hard feelings, and you take your bag and I call you a cab. But I very much hope you sign and stay.”

....................................

As soon as he was home, Blaine pulled out his phone. He knew it wasn't entirely fair to the person he was about to call, but he really needed to talk about this, and Sebastian was his only friend in the lifestyle. Besides, they had agreed to stay friends, and were in fairly regular contact. It was only when Sebastian greeted him with the words,

“Blaine? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”, that Blaine realized he rarely called him to just chat.

“No. No, Seb, I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry....”

“Hey,” Sebastian laughed, “I was worried for perhaps ten seconds. No harm done. So what's up?”

“I'm – I'm kind of freaking out, a little. A lot. I don't know. But I'm definitely freaking out.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I think I'm going to enter a contract.”

There was silence on the other end. Only Sebastian's breathing showed that he was still there.

“Seb, I'm sorry, you know I don't mean to -”

“No. I'm sorry,“ Sebastian interrupted. “I appreciate that you're telling me, and you have every right to....I really want you to be happy, Blaine. Anyway, this contract – is it with Kurt?”

“You know him?”

“He came talk to me after your first scene. Don't get mad, it wasn't to invade your privacy, he only asked about things he should definitely know if you are to enter a contract.“

“So you're the one who told him about Alex.”

“I had to, Blaine. And I didn't tell him any particulars – hell, I don't even know the particulars! Which should tell you that I really had to tell him, because you wouldn't, or not until it was too late, and that is really something he should know.”

“Maybe you're right.”

“You know I'm right. So what has you freaking out? That he'll hurt you?”

“No, miraculously, that's not it. I don't think he'd hurt me, not intentionally. It's more – me. I screw up, Seb. I don't submit easily, and you know how I freaked out when we were together, over such a little thing...”

“It wasn't so little. When I told Kurt, he looked at me like I should be shot at dawn. He cares for you, Blaine. And if you screw up, you'll have him to tell you – you don't have to do it yourself. And certainly not before you have even done anything.”

“I guess you're right. Thanks, Seb.”

“No problem. Anyway, I should let you go, I have work to do. I love you.”

“I...know. Have a good night.”

When Blaine hung up, he was feeling a little guilty, but also reassured. This contract was something he really wanted, and now he started to believe he could actually have it.

.................................................

The week went by in a flurry of preparation. Kurt cleaned and sorted the playroom – again – and he finally got rid of some of Chandler's more personal toys. He couldn't replace everything – that would amount to more money than he was willing or able to pay – but Blaine deserved some things that had never been used before, some things that were all his own. He bought a few basics, but decided to leave the rest until he knew what exactly Blaine liked. And didn't like.

Friday arrived, and Blaine rang the doorbell at exactly six pm as arranged. Kurt was only a little nervous; he was in his comfort zone again, in complete control of the situation. Of course, the final decision would be Blaine's, but ultimately, that was always the case.

There was some initial awkwardness when Blaine arrived, but that soon dissolved when Kurt started to make dinner.

“It's an exception today,” he said while he cut the vegetables for the stir-fry he had planned. “If you sign, cooking for us will be your responsibility.”

Blaine blushed. “I can't cook.”

“Learn,” Kurt advised. “We can do take-out in the beginning, and you can work your way up. It's a useful skill to have in any case.”

“Yes, Sir.” That Sir went directly to Kurt's cock, and he had to discreetly grab the counter to avoid a moan. It wasn't that he had never been called that before – he had been a Dom for nearly ten years, of course he had -, even Blaine had called him sir before. It was the fact that he didn't have to. They weren't in a contract, and they were not in a scene – Blaine could have called him Kurt, as he had done before.

“You can still call me Kurt, you know. If you decide to sign, though, you will never call me anything but sir, at least while we're alone.”

Blaine smiled. “Then maybe it's best if I get some practice, Sir.”

Kurt looked at him closely, and saw that Blaine's smile was a little too smug.

He smiled and shook his head. “You know exactly what it does to me when you call me that, don't you?”

Blaine's smile grew bigger. “Maybe, Sir.”

Kurt went up to him, dragged him up by his shirt collar and kissed him once, hard and claiming. God, he really hoped Blaine would sign that contract.

Then he let him go. “Alright. You help with dinner, then we can get started sooner on the fun part of today. Finish cutting the veggies, I'll start the rice. Don't think you're getting out of learning to cook, though.”

They finished cooking and eating quickly, then Kurt dug out the papers he had prepared earlier in the week while Blaine cleared the table. They sat down together and Kurt started talking.

“So, basics first. I know that you have work obligations and a social life. I have no wish to interfere with that, although if we are to be boyfriends in addition to being Dominant and submissive, you'll probably take me with you some time. All I ask is that on Sundays, you give me a rough itinerary of your week and tell me if anything changes that I should know about. And your weekends are mine.”

“What if the occasional work or social obligation falls on a weekend?”

“Then that's okay. Although that will probably be the events where we'd take each other as boyfriends, if we choose to do so.”

“I'd like to,” Blaine said, blushing. “As you said, it gets awkward to have to pretend to be single just because the relationship isn't...a typical one. Apart from that, I'd be open to a six months contract, with possibility for renewal or renegotiation after that period.”

“You'd go with a six months contract right from the beginning? Alright, but I'd like to suggest a one-month trial period, also with the possibility of renegotiation.” “That sounds reasonable,” Blaine said, then laughed a little. “This is kind of awkward, isn't it?”

Kurt smiled. “It is. But I guess it's difficult to negotiate a contract without a...somewhat formal language. So, why don't you just read the contract I prepared, and then come talk about it?”

Kurt busied himself with cleaning the kitchen, but Blaine didn't take long. He stood up from the table where he had been reading after a quarter of an hour.

“So quick? So either it's very good or very bad,” Kurt said, only half kidding.

“No, it's – it's a good contract. Pretty basic, but covering everything important.”

“Well, we can add things after the trial period, when we know each other better.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded. “I like that you wrote both of us were to get tested for STDs. But I have one concern. Well. More of a question, really.”

“Go ahead.”

“Before we first played, I told you my limits. You seem to remember them quite accurately, yet you didn't list complete sensory deprivation among them. I'd like to know why.”

“I'll add it if you really want, but I left it out because...well. I think that it isn't something you don't like, but something that you're scared of because of what you went through. If you're willing, I'd like to work up to it. Very slowly and only when and if you trust me enough.”

Blaine sighed, rubbing his neck. “It's a little scary, the way you are able to see me, you know. You're right. Complete dep is something – the thought of it used to really excite me, but now, after...what happened, it just...scares the crap out of me. So...how about we talk about it after the trial period?”

“Okay. I wanted to ask, do you want to change safewords? Use personal ones?”

“No, I'm fine with colors for the time being, if that's okay.”

“Of course. Now, shall I give you the grand tour?”

Kurt's apartment was beautiful and spacious. It had a combined kitchen and living area and two bedrooms, the smaller of which Kurt slept in. The second room was quite big, almost as big as the living area. It contained a bed, a big mirror, a few chairs, various cabinets and a padded leather bench.

“That's the playroom. I know it doesn't look like one, but that's because it has a second purpose as a guest room. I have a lot of clearing out to do whenever I have overnight guests.”

..............................

Blaine looked around. The walls were painted in a warm red, the furniture was dark gray. He noticed that the ornate headboard of the bed had bars and looked quite sturdy, and that the padded bench that looked like a footstool was probably a spanking bench. He assumed that the cabinets contained toys and bondage gear. He smiled.

“I like it. It's very classy. I was with a Dom once who had a similar arrangement, but his choice of décor was pastels and floral prints. He had me waiting for him and then came into the room wearing leather pants and a cap, wielding a flogger. Everything looked very much like the devil in a Laura Ashley ad. I had to laugh so hard I had to leave, and never saw him again.”

“Well,” Kurt smiled. “I certainly hope laughing is the last thing you'll do in here. That is, if you decide to sign.”

Blaine wasn't sure, but he thought the smile that had started out a little diabolically and full of innuendo, turned a little insecure at Kurt's last words. He took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

“Kurt.” One last time. “Sir. I'll sign.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and a little late, I'm sorry! My daughter's home sick, and it just feels weird to write a story like this with a four-year-old on your lap.

Kurt hoped he hadn't shown it, but before Blaine told him he'd sign the contract, all his confidence that usually came so easily to him had fled. For a moment, he had felt like in high school again, insecure and a little scared, but that passed as soon as Blaine said the words. He smiled, honestly happy and not afraid to show it.

“I'm glad,” he said. “Shall we get right to it, then?”

He took Blaine's hand and let him back to the living room, where they said down at the table and signed on the dotted lines at the end of the contract.

Dominant...................... _Kurt Hummel_

Submissive.................... _Blaine Anderson_

Then Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, smiled brightly, and sank to his knees in one fluid, graceful movement, looking up at Kurt expectantly. Kurt swallowed. He had intended to pour some cider, drink to their new relationship, maybe talk some more...but he decided that all of that could wait.

“Wait for me in the bedroom,” he said hoarsely, and watched, surprised when Blaine didn't rise as expected, but crawled to the bedroom on his hands and knees. That was something Kurt had never expected from any of his submissives, and hadn't even thought he'd find appealing, but the look he got on Blaine's backside was definitely worth the slight discomfort he experienced while watching him. Still, he wouldn't do this often. Perhaps on special occasions, when they went to the club...but not at home. It was just too much.

His mind must have been somewhere else since Blaine had sunk on his knees, because he realized that he had said 'bedroom' when he meant to say 'playroom'. Well, it couldn't be helped now, and it didn't matter much. There was just something he had to get from the playroom. He wanted to push Blaine, just a little. Blaine easily let himself be taken from, even sometimes offering the little bit extra, like the kneeling and the crawling right now, but what if he had to give?

When he came to the bedroom, Blaine was kneeling naked beside the bed, in that perfect posture that Kurt had already learned to appreciate. Kurt pulled him up and kissed him for a long time, his hands touching nothing but the sides of Blaine's face, his lips never leaving Blaine's, but his tongue teasing, conquering and claiming in a way that soon had Blaine squirming and pressing his hard cock against him. That kiss was meant as a confirmation, and it felt that way; it was a consummation of their contract, of their new relationship.

But soon, it wasn't enough anymore.

Kurt pulled away, causing Blaine to whine in protest, and smiled.

“Lie down on the bed,” he whispered, then remembered that he had planned something. “Here,” he said, handing Blaine a pair of handcuffs. “I want you to cuff yourself to the bed.”

He held his breath as he watched Blaine. Would he be able to obey? To give up so completely, to not have control taken away from him, but give it, actively participating?

Emotions passed over Blaine's face, doubt, wonder, others that Kurt couldn't discern – but he walked over to the bed, slowly but without hesitation. He sat down on the bed, putting one hand in the cuff and closing it, then, with a deep breath, he wound the chain through the bars of the headboard and, with some difficulty, tied his second hand. He closed his eyes and lay down, his arms stretched above his head, tied by his own doing. He wriggled a little to make himself comfortable, then sighed and lay completely still, his breathing heavy, but his face peaceful. Kurt rushed to his side.

“Good boy,” he murmured, sitting beside Blaine, caressing his body in long, soothing strokes. “I know that must have been hard for you. But god, you look so beautiful like this.”

Blaine smiled at him with closed eyes, and Kurt kissed him in thanks, for his submission as well as for the smile that showed him that Blaine was okay. The kiss grew heated quickly, and Kurt remembered the original purpose of their visit to the bedroom. He started stroking Blaine again, but this time it wasn't to soothe him. It was teasing, promising; Kurt found each and every one of Blaine's 'spots' that he knew of. He lay down on Blaine, resting his whole weight on him, and kissed along his jaw and down his neck to the spot right above his collarbone. He rolled his nipples between his fingers, then licked one and sucked and, finally, bit down. He slid his fingers around Blaine's cock, brushing his balls and against his perineum, but never applying any pressure, never touching there where he knew Blaine wanted him to. Blaine gasped and whined when Kurt let his mouth replace his fingers, exploring Blaine's body with his lips and his tongue until Blaine was a quivering mess beneath him. Kurt ignored the way his own cock strained against his pants until he couldn't bear it any longer.

Then he asked Blaine, “How do you feel about being fucked?”

“God, yes. Yes, please...” Blaine groaned, letting his legs fall open.

Kurt rose and undressed, not putting on a show although Blaine watched him closely, longing and desire clear in his eyes, and then got the condoms and lube from the nightstand.

He prepared Blaine quickly and efficiently, the time for teasing being over, but when he finally hiked Blaine's legs up, he stopped him.

“Sir...”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Please, I want...can I touch you?"

Kurt smiled, then reached over a little awkwardly to get the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Blaine's hands immediately flew to his back, stroking up and down, trying to touch as much of Kurt's skin as possible.

“Are you ready, beautiful?”

“Yes, yes please...”

Kurt kissed him and slowly pushed in, groaning when he was sheathed completely in warmth and tightness. He searched Blaine's eyes, looking for signs of pain or discomfort, but found none. So he started moving, fucking Blaine hard and fast, not being able to hold back anymore after all the teasing he had done earlier. Blaine looked far gone, too, meeting Kurt with every thrust, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure, but his hands never leaving Kurt for even a moment. It didn't take long for Blaine to start moaning half-formed, unintelligible words whenever Kurt hit his prostate, and Kurt felt he wouldn't last much longer, so he took care to do that with every move.

“You can come whenever you like, sweetheart,” he gasped, and when he felt his own movements become erratic because he wasn't able to hold a constant rhythm anymore, he put his hand on Blaine's cock and stroked. He had to do this only two or three times before Blaine came, shouting, and Kurt finally felt free to do the same, collapsing on Blaine with a groan.

He took a few moments to catch his breath and then got up to get rid of the condom and get a warm wet towel. He noticed that Blaine was half asleep already, only smiling at him with his eyes closed as Kurt cleaned him up gently. Kurt got under the covers, spooning him, and thought vaguely that he didn't usually let his subs sleep in his bed without earning it, then let himself sink into sleep.

…......................

When Blaine woke, he was alone. He groaned, annoyed at himself – he had wanted to wake Kurt in proper sub manner. But when his eyes found the alarm clock, he found that it was just a little after eight a.m. - ridiculously early for a Saturday. At least he hoped that Kurt wasn't in the habit of waking so early every weekend. Blaine would have a hard time transitioning to that.

He put on his briefs and pants to go looking for Kurt. He found him in the kitchen, sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee, talking on the phone. When he saw him, Kurt shot him a smile, then talked into the phone again.

“Just a minute, Chandler, Blaine's awake.”

He put the phone on the counter and walked over to Blaine, kissing him on the cheek. “Good morning, beautiful. Would you please get started on breakfast? I'll take the phone to the study. I'll be out in a minute.”

Blaine had hardly time to say, “Yes Sir,” as Kurt was already on the way into his study, phone in hand.

Chandler. Their first morning together and Blaine's new Dom was busy talking to his former sub, and apparently their conversation was so private he couldn't even stay in the same room. It wasn't a good start.

Blaine was angry, insecure and frustrated as he made his way into the kitchen, bare feet cold on the tiles, to look for the things he would need to prepare breakfast. What was he expected to cook? He found toast and some eggs and figured he couldn't really ruin something as simple as scrambled eggs. Maybe he would try to make some pancakes from the mix bottle he found in the freezer if the eggs went well.

As he worked, he found he couldn't really concentrate on his task. He kept trying to listen to Kurt's and Chandler's conversation, but found it impossible to catch a word. After all, there was a corridor and a closed door between them. He could hear Kurt laughing every once in a while, and while the sound was wonderful, he felt that it should be he who made Kurt laugh like that.

Kurt didn't come out after a minute, either. Blaine had time to doubt himself, his Dom and his new relationship in silence, mixing the eggs with milk, salt and pepper and pouring them into the pan. Then he stood, watching the door to the study as if he could persuade Kurt to stop talking to Chandler this way, until he noticed the weird smell and the small cloud of smoke rising above the stove. He cursed, yanked the pan away and dumped it in the sink, letting cold water run into the hissing pan and over the charcoaled remains of the eggs. Then he opened a window to get rid of the smell, went into the bedroom, sat on the bed and waited.

It didn't take long. Kurt opened the bedroom door a few minutes later, asking, “Sweetheart? Is everything okay? There was this smell, and...why are you in the bedroom?”

“You mean why am I not cooking,” Blaine said bitterly. “I told you I can't cook. I burnt the eggs. It's a miracle the smoke detector didn't go off.”

“I'm sure it's not that bad. And I'm also sure that's not the real reason you're sitting here like...I don't even know. You look like you're about to cry, and I'm sure it's not breakfast. I know I told you to make breakfast, but I also told you we'd work up to actual cooking. I would have been perfectly content with you setting the table and maybe cutting up some fruit. So what's really the matter?”

“Breakfast's not the problem, Kurt,” Blaine said, a provocation. “The problem is that you spent the whole morning – our first morning together – chatting with your fucking ex-sub!”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “That's quite an attitude you have there.”

“I had a lot of time to get angry.”

“I can see that. I want you to stay here and try to calm down while I take a shower and get ready. We will talk then.”

He came closer and sat down briefly next to Blaine, turning Blaine's head so he could look him in the eyes. “I'm not discounting you or your feelings on that matter. I just really want to give you – and myself, really – a little time to calm down so we can talk about this like civilized people. But we _will_ talk about it.”

It was a promise and a threat. Blaine gave his Dom a tight smile, then went to kneel beside the bed.

“Yes, Sir.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was at least half an hour before Kurt reappeared, and Blaine cursed the annoying perfectionism that had prompted him to kneel while he waited although he hadn't even been ordered to do so. When he heard the bathroom door open, however, he took care to straighten and readjust his posture that had slipped a little during the wait. Time and the submissive position had indeed helped him to calm down a little; he was still angry about the way Kurt had chosen to spend the morning, but he was now more inclined to listen to his Dom and to trust they would be able to sort it out. There would be no more slips of language, either. He knew he would be punished for the way he had spoken to Kurt and about Chandler, even if Kurt should be understanding about the way he felt.

When Kurt walked into the bedroom, Blaine noticed with simultaneous regret and relief that he was already fully dressed. He had enjoyed his chance of seeing Kurt strip the night before, very much so, and was eager to repeat the experience, but at the moment, he was more set on getting to the talk and the punishment. He was a little nervous, to be honest. It wasn't as if he had never been punished before, but he didn't know Kurt yet, and he had wanted to avoid to merit punishment so early into their contract. And there was the talking part before that. Would Kurt be able to explain about his relationship to Chandler? It was probably moot to hope for Kurt to completely break all ties to him, the best he could expect was some sort of compromise. Would he be able to accept that?

–------------------------------

Kurt felt better after his shower. Dressed in clothes that made him feel confident, he felt ready to tackle the issues facing him. He knew he had acted thoughtlessly when he had accepted Chandler's call this morning, and when he had talked to him for so long. He also knew he should have explained their relationship to Blaine before it came to this, but hopefully, it wasn't too late.

Blaine seemed calm enough as he knelt on the floor, as ever the perfect picture of submission and obedience. No one would have thought him capable of talking to his Dom the way he had done not half an hour before. Kurt smiled to himself. A challenge, indeed. Good that he liked it that way.

“Good boy,” he praised quietly. “Come sit with me now.”

Blaine rose, and they sat on the bed, facing each other.

“May I go first, Sir?” Blaine asked, and when Kurt nodded, he continued. His words were stilted and formal, but his voice was honest. “First of all, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. I was disrespectful, and I'm sorry. I know and accept that I will be punished for that.”

He paused, looking down. “That said, I am still....uncomfortable with your relationship to your former sub. I was hoping you would perhaps be willing to explain it to me, help me understand, and also make clear what my part in your life is supposed to be. Yesterday I thought I knew, but after today,...I'm not so sure anymore.” He sounded hurt, close to tears towards the end, and Kurt felt like his heart might break for him. He wanted to hug him, hold him close – but that would solve nothing, nor was he entirely sure at the moment that Blaine would let him. He did, however, take one of Blaine's hands in both of his own.

“I am so sorry that I made you feel like this. That was never my intention. I will explain my relationship to Chandler as far as I can, but first I want you to know that you are my sub, my boyfriend, my lover. You are my priority. I'm sorry that I made it seem you weren't. I will work on that, I promise.”

He paused and tilted Blaine's chin up, making him look him in the eyes. “I promise. Now, Chandler. He was my sub for just about four years, until a little more than a year ago. We didn't work out, we just held on too long. Our relationship was very different from what I think ours, yours and mine, will be. Chan is...very devoted to the lifestyle. He works from home, has no contact to his family, and his only close friends are in the scene, too. He has never understood my need to keep up relationships outside, he never liked to pretend. There were other, major issues. We would never work. But I love him, and he loves me.”

He saw Blaine flinch, and continued talking quickly, knowing that must have been hard to hear. “That won't change. But I'm not in love with him anymore, nor is he with me. I know he came across as....a little possessive in the club, but he really isn't. He knows as well as I do that we are over. But we are friends. This is something you will have to accept. I will, however, tell him not to call me on weekends unless there's an emergency. And...I think you should meet.”

Blaine looked at him incredulously. “You want me to meet your ex.”

“I know it's a lot to ask, and I know it could be awkward. But there are things that might help you understand that only he can tell you.”

Blaine looked at him for a long moment before letting his gaze fall down to the bed. Kurt thought he heard him mutter, “The things I do....”

Then Blaine looked up again and said, “I suppose I could do that, if you wanted me to. But...give it some time? I would like to get to know you before I get to know him.”

Kurt nodded, smiling. “That's completely okay. Thank you.”

He kissed him then. He had meant it to be a gentle, almost chaste kiss, just to seal the deal, so to speak, but Blaine surprised him by pressing in closer, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Kurt was happy to let Blaine take the initiative for once, but he hesitated to let things go further, especially as they still had Blaine's punishment to discuss. But then, he thought as his hands cupped Blaine's face and his tongue opened his mouth, maybe they needed this. An affirmation. So he guided Blaine to lie down on the bed, never stopping to kiss him until they were both out of breath and every thought of 'talking first' had completely vanished.

Kurt had nothing planned, nothing prepared. The handcuffs from yesterday were still on the bedside table, but he had no desire to use them. This would be plain vanilla, or as vanilla as he could get, as he was already feeling himself move Blaine's hands up over his head and keeping them there. He only wanted to hold Blaine, show him that he was his, love him....Shit. Kurt stiffened for a moment and interrupted the kiss as the unwelcome thought rushed through his head.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

Kurt barely heard Blaine's breathless question, but quickly shook his head. “I’m alright, sorry, sweetheart. I was just...”

“Distracted?”

“Only for a moment.”

“I guess I'll have to up my game then.” Blaine smiled and wriggled up from under Kurt, then made him lie down and straddled him.

“Is this okay?” he asked, and Kurt nodded, intrigued. He did not often find himself in this position, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

Slowly and tenderly, Blaine began to open the buttons on Kurt's shirt, admiring and then kissing every spot of skin he uncovered. Finally, he opened the shirt completely and began to kiss and lick Kurt's chest, giving a lot of attention to his nipples that made Kurt gasp and writhe. By the time Blaine's lips reached Kurt's belt, Kurt was almost unbearably hard, very impatient and about done with letting Blaine lead.

“Enough with the teasing, boy. Get on with it,” he growled, grabbing Blaine's hair, and could see Blaine quickly hiding his smile by mouthing at Kurt's cock through his jeans, only taking the time to say, “Yes, Sir,” before he finally opened the button of his pants. Blaine lost no more time then getting rid of the last of Kurt's clothes. He only spent a few moments on licking up the length of Kurt's cock and teasing around the head, then went right to swallowing him down and sucking him. Kurt came in minutes and was still catching his breath when Blaine sat up, wiped his mouth and said, smiling,

“I'll go clean the kitchen and then start – well, it'll be brunch now, it's so late. Is that okay, Sir?”

He was nearly out of the room until Kurt was able to speak again. “Um, pet?” When Blaine turned, he gestured at the still very visible bulge in Blaine's pants. “You don't want me to do anything about that?”

“No, Sir, I'm fine. Thank you.”

“That's not some way you're punishing yourself, is it? Because I'm the one responsible for punishing you, and you _will_ be punished.”

“I'm aware, Sir,“ Blaine said with a little smile. “And no, I'm really fine. I just wanted to serve you.

” “Well, then thank you, sweetheart.”

 

While Blaine cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, Kurt slowly cleaned up himself, then got dressed, all the time thinking about what had happened in his mind while he had been in bed with Blaine. This was their first weekend together, the first time they spent any kind of time in each other's company, and it certainly hadn't been all puppies and rainbows. Or, well, rather...his mind failed to come up with a more BDSM-appropriate expression, but the thing was, they had had their problems. They still had a punishment to go through. Surely he couldn't really be in love?

When he thought about it, he realized, relieved, that he wasn't. His mind had supplied the word because that was how he wanted to make Blaine feel – make him feel safe, cared for, cherished. And that wasn't the problem. The problem was that when Blaine had yelled at him earlier, he had just for a moment imagined him coming to him in a few weeks, months, even years, with tears in his eyes and a serious, earnest voice, begging to be set free. And the pain had been so sharp, so immediate, he had forgotten to breathe for a moment, and it had taken him much longer than it should, until way into his shower, to realize that this was something they could work on, nothing to break them.

And he realized he was in way too deep.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Kurt had managed to get himself together enough to come out of the bedroom, Blaine had set the table with toast and coffee and had even prepared a fruit salad. He was kneeling beside the table, waiting patiently, and looked up and smiled when Kurt entered the room. When Kurt came closer, he noticed that the table was only set for one person.

“Aren't you eating anything?” he asked. 

Blaine rose, gallantly pulled out Kurt's chair and poured him a cup of coffee before he answered. “I wasn't sure where you wanted me, Sir. The other times we ate together, we weren't in a contract. I don't know whether you want me to eat with you at the table, or if you want me to kneel on the floor.”

Kurt was baffled; he hadn't even considered letting Blaine eat on the floor. Even Chandler had never...no. He needed to stop comparing them.

“Thank you for considering this,” he told Blaine. “I want you to eat at the table with me. Having you eat on the floor – or the crawling you did earlier, that's not something I'm comfortable with on a regular basis.” He quickly continued talking when he saw Blaine wanted to apologize. “I like you on your knees very much, sweetheart, and it is definitely something we can revisit for special occasions, but it's too much for every day.”

Blaine smiled and quickly got himself a cup and plate, then sat down at the table opposite Kurt. They ate in silence for a while, then Kurt thought of something.

“I meant to ask – how long can you stay? Do you have to be back home tomorrow or can you stay the night?”

“Well, I was planning on going home tomorrow night, Sir, but I start working at eleven on Monday, so if you wanted me to, I could stay the night. I'll just have to rise early, because it's quite a drive from your place to my school, and I have to stop by at home to change clothes.”

“And you don't need time to get out of your submissive head space? Time to transition to everyday life once again?”

“I don't know yet, Sir. I didn't used to. I actually take confidence out of being a claimed sub, more than enough at least to deal with a bunch of third graders.” He smiled, then continued. “It might be different, with you. You take me deeper into what you call my submissive head space, so it might take me longer to get out of it. I'll let you know.”

Blaine finished his toast, then asked, “Sir? After we've eaten, could we deal with my punishment? I find myself increasingly nervous about it.”

“No need to be nervous, pet. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't experienced before. I was planning on doing it in the evening, but I wouldn't want you to be on edge the whole day. Just try not to earn any more today, alright?”

Blaine rose and smiled. “Thank you, Sir. I'll be on my best behavior. Should I go to the playroom, Sir?”

“Yes, please. Strip, then stand facing the wall. Lean against it and put your butt out. I'll be there soon.”

When Kurt entered the playroom a few minutes later, he found Blaine in the exact position he had requested.

“Very good, pet. Now, punishment will usually be dealt out with a crop, unless something else seems more appropriate. It's one stroke per offense except for particularly grave ones. I want you to tell me how many strokes you think you earned today, and what for.”

Blaine hesitated, then lifted his head from where it had been resting against his arms. “Um, I think...one for burning breakfast. One for disrespecting you, one for disrespecting Chandler. One – or more – for doubting you.”

Kurt stepped behind him and briefly rubbed his shoulders. “You are allowed to doubt me. I'm sad you did, but you had a good reason to, and I don't delude myself that all those doubts are removed completely. I know there's a lot I haven't told you about myself and Chandler, but that's because it's not just my story to tell. So no, you won't be punished for that.” He opened a door and chose one from a variety of crops behind it. “As for the others, they're accurate. So three it is.”

Without further warning, he flicked the crop against Blaine's right buttock. Blaine flinched and hissed, but said nothing, and he quickly relaxed after the initial shock. Kurt paralleled the red stripe that was developing on the other buttock, and the third stroke crossed the other two.

Kurt put the crop back and then turned Blaine and kissed him. “Good boy. All done now.”

Blaine seemed no worse for wear; he smiled at Kurt, the relief at being forgiven clear in his eyes. “Thank you, Sir. Should I get dressed now?”

“Are you cold at all?”

Blaine shook his head. “I'm quite comfortable.”

Kurt smiled, letting his eyes wander over Blaine's naked body. “Then I think you should just stay this way.”

 

Kurt showed Blaine the chores that were his when he came over on the weekends. There wasn't too much to do; it was a town apartment, after all, albeit spacious, and Kurt was a tidy man. It was a beautiful sight watching Blaine cleaning and tidying up, all naked, and Kurt found that it was an easy way to keep Blaine on the edge of subspace. He sat down to deal with some paper work he had brought home. When Blaine passed his desk once while clearing something up, he let his hand swipe across his ass, and when he heard Blaine's breath hitch, he thought this was too good an opportunity to pass up. So, whenever Blaine came into his reach, he stopped him and devoted a few seconds to teasing him, kissing him or stroking his nipples, his cock and balls, once even briefly dipping a finger into his hole. Soon he noticed that Blaine seemed to have to cross his desk increasingly often to go about his chores, and his enjoyment at watching Blaine increased when Blaine continued working with a perpetual hard-on. After a while of this, however, Kurt found himself increasingly affected by their playing, and remaining seated in his tight pants became uncomfortable. So he opened his pants and beckoned to Blaine, who, when he saw this, got on his knees without a word and blew him enthusiastically.

When it was over, Blaine looked up at him, palming his own erection. “Sir, please?”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Make me come? I feel like I've been hard for ages.”

“Oh, I guess you have,” Kurt said and ran a teasing finger along the length of Blaine's cock, making him shiver and whine. “But you are so very pretty like this. So...I'll have to say no. But I'll make you come tonight, any way you want, if you can try and stay hard for me today. You can touch yourself however you need to.” He stroked Blaine's cock a few times for good measure, and Blaine closed his eyes and surrendered to his touch, even though, with the knowledge he couldn't come, it had to be torture to him by now.

“I somehow don't think staying hard will be a problem, Sir,” he said when Kurt finally stopped teasing him.

“We'll see. You can go on doing your chores now.”

“I'm done, Sir,” Blaine admitted. “I was only pretending to be still working so I could have a reason to walk past you.”

Kurt laughed. “Well, that's what you get from that. I'm not finished, though, I was getting distracted more often than not. You can do what you like for a while, then.”

“May I...just stay here with you, Sir? I'll be quiet, I won't disturb you.”

“Sure,” Kurt said, pleased. “Just make yourself comfortable, it might be a while.”

For the next hour or so, Kurt worked with Blaine kneeling quietly beside him. Blaine seemed to be under; not so much that he lost all alertness, but so that he could just be there without fidgeting, without any need except to every once in a while have Kurt's hand gently carding through his hair. Now and then, he would stroke his own cock a few times when it threatened to go soft, but his touch had lost all urgency.

..........................................

Kurt was in a mood today, Blaine decided when he was brought back out of the safe haven of subspace into a world in which he was ordered to phone for takeout for dinner, all the while naked and hard. He briefly wondered if all the teasing and denial was part of his punishment, but decided it wasn't. After the crop, he had been forgiven, and he didn't think it was part of Kurt's character to hold a grudge. Blaine felt good, actually, he thought as he looked up the number of the restaurant they were going to order from. He had spent most of the day at the edge of or even in subspace. He had been there before he had known Kurt, but only after sex for a short time, and he hadn't even known he could be there for so long, floating quietly, without a care in the world except keeping his Dom happy. But then, he hadn't known that he could hold an erection for so long, either.

“Good evening, this is Blaine Anderson. I would like to order in - “ He interrupted himself rather abruptly when he felt Kurt's warm mouth on his cock, and bit his hand to keep from groaning into the phone.

“Sir, please -” he whispered, but Kurt lifted his head only briefly to say, “Keep going, pet.” So Blaine took another moment to try and steady his breath and then went back to order dinner.

He didn't remember what exactly he ordered. He was too busy relishing the wonderful feelings Kurt's mouth was evoking in him, masquerading the fact that he was receiving a masterful blowjob while he was on the phone, and, above all, not coming. It was hard, and he was half disappointed, half relieved when the sweet torture ended as soon as the phone call did.

“Sir, you are a cruel, cruel man,” he panted when he had hung up. Kurt only laughed.

Dinner went past him. He was sure the food was good, as far as takeout went, but he couldn't eat much. His attention was elsewhere, and he nearly wished he would be allowed to kneel beside the table. Although it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, it would have fitted his mindset today. What he had told Kurt was true; he was certainly in deeper than he had ever been before, and he wasn't sure how to get out of his little world in which he was hit, teased and denied, but safe and appreciated, and out into the real world come Monday.

Kurt made them sit through a movie after dinner and allowed Blaine to lie down on the couch with him, his head in his Dom's lap. He tried to slip under again, but found he couldn't. Although he still felt completely at peace as he ignored the movie while Kurt was stroking his hair, he was too on edge, and his erection had started to hurt a while ago. Around halfway through the movie, he found himself begging.

When Kurt finally relented and led him towards the playroom, he fell to his knees as soon as they had passed the door.

“Please, Sir -” he brought out, then his words failed him.

“Anything you want, beautiful,” Kurt promised. “You have been very good for me. What do you want?”

“Please fuck me,” Blaine said. It wasn't a decision he remembered making, and yet there was no other answer he could have given.

“As you wish,” Kurt said, smiling, then turned and opened a drawer in a cabinet, producing a cock ring. “There is a catch, however. You are allowed to come, but only after me. And as I have come twice already today, that might take a while.”

 

When Kurt finally came inside him and slipped the ring off Blaine, he came so hard he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this?  
> I should probably warn you in advance, that in this 'verse, Finn and Burt both have died. It will come up in one of the next chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

It took Kurt a long time to fall asleep. Blaine had only woken for a short time when Kurt had cleaned him up, then gone right back to sleep, and Kurt hadn't had the heart to wake him. So he had, once again, found himself with Blaine in his bed, in the playroom no less, instead of on the pallet on his bedroom floor where he had his subs usually sleep unless they earned their place in his bed. He had to admit he liked it, though, holding Blaine in his arms when he fell asleep, and he could always establish the rule later.

Now, however, he found himself listening to Blaine's quiet breathing, completely awake. It had been a long, intense day that had turned out much better than the rather awful morning had suggested. Blaine had been in a good head space for most of the day, and all the teasing had been delicious in a way he had seldom experienced before. It made him hope they could establish a real connection before too long.

That was the root of what occupied his thoughts at the moment to the point where he couldn't sleep. To do that, to really find that connection and that trust he wanted, they had to do something, and he couldn't decide if the best time for that would be tomorrow or at a much later point in their relationship. To do it this early could break them, but they couldn't really progress until they had gotten it out of the way. Finally, he decided it had to be before the end of their trial period, and since they could only do this on a weekend, that left only tomorrow, next weekend or the one after. They needed at least one weekend of pure fun and indulgence after that, and there was no point putting it off, so tomorrow it would be. It would be intense, but if they did it early in the day, both of them would have enough time to recover.

Having made that decision, and although he was anxious towards tomorrow, he was able to finally will himself to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, Blaine was still sleeping, but just when Kurt started contemplating whether to rise or snuggle up to his boy some more, Blaine slowly opened his eyes. Kurt smiled at him. “Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” “I'm feeling.....wonderful, Sir.” It sounded sleepy and somewhat surprised.

…....................................................

It was true, Blaine realized once he was awake enough. He'd probably have answered with 'fine' in any case, because that was how he was – though he was beginning to understand that that was an act he wouldn't be allowed to hold up with Kurt, and he wouldn't deny that it frightened him a little. For the moment, though, he really felt wonderful. He had slept as long and as good as he hadn't in ages – that was probably what passing out after an exceptional orgasm would do to you – and right now, he was completely content. He could lie here forever and look at Kurt's face in a sleepy haze, he thought, when he heard his stomach rumble and decided that maybe getting up to make breakfast wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Kurt laughed; he had heard it too. “Go make breakfast, pet. I'll join you shortly.”

Blaine stood up and put on some pants, then hesitated and asked, “Sir? May I try scrambled eggs again? I'll try not to burn them again.”

“If there are any eggs left, you may. And if you do burn them – well, you know what you'll get.”

Kurt playfully smacked Blaine's jeans-clad ass in passing, then disappeared in the bathroom.

 

The eggs turned out fine – not exactly great, but edible. They ate for a while, talking and laughing over their coffees, but Blaine found himself more and more nervous about what the day would bring. Kurt had been clear about wanting him to stay the night; he had said something about 'giving him time to recover', and although Blaine had nothing against a little pain and never thought that Kurt would really hurt him, the comment made him rather apprehensive. He wasn't scared, but he felt a little jittery and found himself simultaneously looking forward to and dreading whatever his Dom had planned.

After breakfast, Kurt said, “Go take a shower. Don't bother to get dressed afterwards, but clean up breakfast. Take all the time you need, then come into the playroom.”

Blaine took his time with the shower, and with the cleaning up. He tried to relax; he knew Kurt probably wanted him to do his chores naked because that had worked so well yesterday. Then, it had rendered him calm and centered, on the edge of subspace, but today, it was no use. He was too wired up, too on edge with nerves and anticipation.

He took a deep breath before opening the door to the playroom. There was nothing like a good scene to calm one's nerves, was there?

….........................................

“Lie down over the spanking bench, please,” Kurt said. He was completely calm now, his nerves left at the door together with his everyday attitude when he entered the playroom. There were three ways this could go, and each of them was good in its own way. Even the worst outcome could help them, could teach them something for their relationship.

He knelt down in front of Blaine, who had obediently lain across the bench, and kissed him, lovingly and thoroughly. Then he cuffed his wrists and ankles to the bench.

“Tell me your words, pet.”

“Yellow and red, Sir.”

“Good boy. I want you to use them if you need to, alright?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kurt rose and got a flogger out of a cabinet. It wasn't the heavy kind Blaine seemed to favor, but a light one with thin tails that would leave more of a sting. He showed it to Blaine, letting the tails run through his fingers and then smacking it against his own thigh once. He watched Blaine close his eyes and swallow and told him,

“I can make you fly, if you let me.”

He knew he could; he had done it before, to other subs, skillfully whipped them until they 'flew', until they reached that sublime state of complete serenity that sometimes, so he was told, even surpassed subspace. He had even, in a weaker form, experienced it himself, when he had subbed for Elliot during his training. Making Blaine fly would be the best possible outcome of today's scene, but Kurt doubted they could achieve that. He could see from Blaine's posture that he was not as relaxed as he had hoped, and while it was no requirement, it would have helped considerably.

It didn't matter much, though, he thought as he began slowly trailing the tails of the flogger across Blaine's body. It would have been beautiful, but they could always do that another time. They would achieve something in any case.

He flicked the flogger in tiny kitten-lick strokes over Blaine's body, warming him up for the main event. Blaine relaxed slightly, and Kurt noticed him shifting slightly to accommodate his stiffening cock on the bench, as much as his bonds would allow. He gradually increased the intensity of his strokes until Blaine panted and he was covered with a light sheen of sweat. His voice was strained when he begged,

“Talk to me, Sir? Please?”

Kurt's voice was soft. “What do you want me to say, sweetheart? That you look beautiful like this? That you're doing great? Your skin is slowly turning red, you practically glow. You look so lovely.”

Blaine spoke through ragged breaths. “No – no, Sir, I just – I needed to hear your voice. I – I needed to know you're here.”

“I'll always be here when you need me, sweetheart.”

While he continued flogging him, Kurt looked at Blaine. There would definitely be no flying today. Tension was visible in his whole body. Blaine's hands were clenched in fists, and though he couldn't see his face very well, he would bet his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth clenched.

“Please. Sir – please...”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Blaine didn't answer, but he exhaled in a muffled sob. And Kurt realized he had miscalculated. Not necessarily Blaine's reaction – he had known it might be like this – but his own. In all his reasoning that this was important, that they needed this, one way or another, he had forgotten just how much he hated doing that. And it was pretty clear by now that what he was waiting for wasn't going to happen. Blaine was sobbing constantly now and would occasionally beg without saying for what, but apart from that, he wasn't speaking.

 Kurt looked at his hands and saw that they were trembling, and it wasn't from the exertion. He would have liked to throw the flogger away, but he didn't want to let Blaine drop too fast. He decreased the intensity of his strokes, probably faster than he should, then dropped the flogger and briefly pressed his palms against his burning eyes before he knelt at his sub's side and quickly uncuffed him before carefully pulling him into his arms.

Blaine's sobs wrenched at his body and at Kurt's heart. He felt himself in danger of starting to cry, too, so he quickly buried his face in Blaine's hair, breathing in his scent and telling himself over and over again that everything would be alright. After a while, Blaine calmed enough for Kurt to softly ask,

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Just – this. You.”

Kurt nearly sobbed in relief. Blaine didn't want to pull away, to run. Kurt would have let him – what other choice was there – but to not have to, for Blaine to actively seek company and comfort in him even after this made him hope they could get through this, make it out on the other side stronger than before. So he made himself as comfortable as he could on the floor, sitting down and leaning against the bed, and pulled Blaine into his lap, stroking his hair and his back and whispering soothing things for a long time.

 

He had cared for Blaine's back, double-checking he had not physically harmed him, and rubbing cooling cream into the heated skin. Blaine sat beside him now, still seeking his touch, but sitting upright and looking fine, if a little tired and sad.

“How is your back?” Kurt asked for what must be the fifth or sixth time.

Blaine smiled a little. “It's fine, Sir. It pulls and burns a little, but it isn't so bad.”

“Okay. I want you to get dressed. Comfortable clothes, if you want to forgo the shirt, that's fine. Then come into the living room so we can talk.”

Kurt made tea for the both of them, his go-to drink for difficult conversations. Blaine came into the room, dressed in sweatpants and a soft shirt, his expression unreadable, and knelt beside the couch. Kurt put the steaming cups on the table, sat down and patted the couch, indicating for Blaine to sit down, too. He wanted to be able to easily touch Blaine and also felt that the submissive position was inappropriate for the kind of discussion they had to have. Blaine sat down beside him, facing Kurt, but looking at his feet.

“I'm sorry, Sir.”

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. “What are you sorry for?”

Blaine swallowed, looking confused. “I-I couldn't take it, Sir. I'm sorry, I just couldn't -”

“No. No, that is not what you should be sorry for,” Kurt interrupted firmly. “That's on me. I am responsible for seeing what you can take and what not. I pushed you on purpose, and although I'm sorry for causing you pain, I believe that it was necessary. Because I was waiting for something from you, Blaine.”

Blaine was quiet for some time, shaking his head a little, then inhaling sharply and burying his head in his hands.

“My safeword,” he whispered, finally looking at Kurt. “You were waiting for me to safeword.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt nodded, heart still heavy. “Yes, sweetheart. I was waiting for you to safeword.”

“Why?” Blaine whispered, as if he didn't trust his own voice.

“The most important thing, for me, in any relationship, but especially in a D/s relationship, is trust. I know you know that; I know Sebastian and you broke up because you didn't trust him to take care of you like he should. For us to work, at least in the long run, you have to be able to trust me not to – not to harm you.” His voice broke – wasn't that exactly what he had been doing?

“And I know you don't, not completely, and that's okay. After...everything, I think it's a miracle you are able to put some trust in me, in anyone, again. But it's the same for me. I have to be able to trust you to stop me. I'm not a mind reader, I'm not in your body. It's early days for us. I don't know how much pain you can take, how much pain you want. Today....I knew you were reaching your limits, I pushed you on purpose. I won't do that again, ever. But there may come a time when I get...carried away, or a day you don't want things you normally like, or I might just misjudge things, not read your body language correctly, or whatever. I have to know you will stop me then.”

“But – but didn't you enjoy it?” Blaine asked, still whispering.

“Beating you? Not particularly. I'm not a sadist, Blaine. I don't get off on your pain. What I want, ultimately, is your submission. And I don't mean the kneeling and calling me 'sir'. I mean giving up your control to me, completely. Trusting me to take you where you need to be, in whatever way I deem right. Giving yourself over to me, to do with as I please. Letting me control what you feel. But to do that, I need to _know_ what you feel. And I need to know when it gets too much.”

Kurt took a sip of his tea, too cold now to be really good, and took a moment to sort his thoughts. All of this was so difficult to explain.

“Today, that wasn't that kind of submission. You didn't give yourself over to the pain, to me, you worked through it. Basically, you tried to beat me at the game, prove that you could take whatever I dished out. And I don't mean that as an accusation. I think that perhaps you have come across people who wanted that, who see submission as getting to do whatever they want, without consideration for you.”

Blaine cleared his throat. His voice sounded almost normal again, but what he had to say was clearly hard for him. “My old Dom – not Sebastian, the one before him – he used to – he used to take me out to a club, and he'd challenge one of the other Doms, and they'd take bets on – on how much their subs could take. We would be flogged, or caned, sometimes, and whose sub safeworded first would lose. They'd stop when we did, but if he lost – Alex, he would make very clear I'd disappointed him, and most of the time, once we got home, I would be punished.”

“Sweetheart, I'd never punish you for safewording.”

But Blaine shook his head. “That's not it. I'm not afraid of punishment. I just – I hate that feeling of being a disappointment. A failure.”

Kurt nodded. “I understand that. But, Blaine? Most of the time, when a sub safewords, it's the Dom's fault.”

“I know that, in theory. I used to think, back when I started in the scene, that safewording shouldn't be such a big deal. Like, you try something, you don't like it, you say so, over. But somehow, every time I actually did safeword, it felt...awful.”

“I felt awful whenever someone I played with would safeword, in the beginning,” Kurt said. “It was this complete panic, you know? I thought, I have fucked up so badly now. But then I remembered, when I safeworded, it was just – that's enough.”

“When did you have to safeword? I mean, you're a Dom. That's not...exactly usual, is it?”

“Well, what I was referring to, that was when I subbed for Elliot during my training. And I don't know if you've ever played with him, but he doesn't coddle you. Not even when you're just a Dom in training who can't take as much as even the most inexperienced sub.”

“I can't imagine you as a sub.”

“Well, it wasn't exactly a good fit. But Elliot insists on it. Every Dom who trains with him has to sub every once in a while. He says it makes us better Doms if we know what things feel like. Can't argue with that, I guess, and though I didn't like subbing much, it was a good experience.”

Blaine nodded, smiling a little. “Sir? Can we...do something else? I'm all talked out.”

“We'll have to talk more later, sweetheart, but we can take a break. Just let me say this one thing: I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you, and that I did today, even though I still believe it was necessary – I don't like that at all. Forgive me?”

Blaine nodded slowly. “You had your reasons, and I think I'm starting to understand. So, yes, I forgive you.” He smiled. “I didn't expect an apology. It's not something Doms do often, in my experience.”

“We should get lunch,” Kurt said, rising abruptly. “Do you feel up to going out?”

After changing clothes, they went out to a small diner that had delicious sandwiches. Blaine walked a little stiffly and was careful sitting down, but he said it was nothing to worry about.

“It doesn't really hurt, it's more of a stretch,” he said. “You don't have to feel bad, Sir.”

Kurt gave him a tight smile. He wasn't sure when he would stop feeling bad about what had happened – what he had done – but he only said,

“We're not at home anymore, sweetheart. You have to remember not to call me 'sir'.”

“Oh right. Sorry, S – I mean, Kurt.” He paused, taking a bite of his sandwich. “It feels already weird to call you that.”

He sounded pleased.

…...................................

Blaine felt...surprisingly alright. Sure, his back hurt, and it would be some time until he would accept to be flogged again – mainly because he still shuddered when he thought about today. It had been a weird experience to turn from slightly stressed to wildly aroused to utterly wretched in such a short time, and it was nothing he was keen on repeating. Still, he trusted Kurt not to do it again, and to some point, he understood why he had thought it was necessary.

And even with the fight yesterday and the bad scene today, the weekend had been....incredible. For most of yesterday, he had been happily floating in subspace, intermingled with periods of intense arousal and sexual frustration. He had always had a thing for delayed gratification, so it made sense that he liked orgasm denial. It was definitely something he wanted to experience again, and soon. So, he felt good. It even felt good to feel weird about calling Kurt by his name. He was just so happy to be in a contract, to have a steady Dom. He still was afraid. He couldn't quite figure Kurt out yet – he was certainly different than his other Doms, though that could only be good. He had the lingering suspicion that it didn't mean he would be easier, though. Blaine had already experienced that Kurt could insist on taking him far, far away out of his comfort zone.

He decided to just enjoy the moment. For now, that meant enjoying his sandwich and the opportunity of talking to Kurt outside the limits of a D/s relationship – although it felt weird, it was nice to sometimes take a break, too.

…............................................

It was late afternoon when they returned home, having stayed in the diner long after their food was eaten because it felt nice and they had nowhere else to be. They had talked and laughed, but Kurt's mind still brooded over what had happened in the morning. It was no use telling himself that it was right, it was necessary, it would help them in the long run – he still felt guilty, and mostly awful. Blaine, on the other hand, seemed to have recovered completely, looking at him with eyes full of more trust than he could ever have merited. He smiled at Blaine a little tightly.

“I think we deserve something relaxing, don't you? I'd like to introduce you to the joys of musical theater.”

“I'm a music teacher and a gay man who is aware of his responsibility to at least conform to some stereotypes, Sir. No introduction necessary.”

Chuckling, Kurt put in 'The Sound of Music', one of his comfort films, sat down beside Blaine, but hesitated to press the play button on the remote.

“You know,” he said slowly, “I also safeworded as a Dom.”

“You did? How so?“ Blaine asked, turning to face him.

Kurt ran his hands over his face and sighed. “Chandler is...a fairly heavy masochist. He craves – he needs pain, strong pain. That today? Would have been nothing to him. And I...wasn't comfortable with that, at all. The first time I forced myself to hit him until my arm gave out, and it still wasn't enough for him. I took him home and then cried myself to sleep. And the next time – I tried, and then I looked at the barely healed marks on his back, and I safeworded. I actually said his safeword, because I didn't have one of my own. I just couldn't do it.”

“Wow,” Blaine said softly. “What did you do?”

“I tried to satisfy him in other ways. For a time, we had a 24/7 D/s relationship. He moved in with me, and he was my sub the whole time. We did everything, you know. He walked to heel, whenever he had free time, he knelt at my feet, sometimes I kept him caged. Even when we had to pretend in public, he made it very clear to me that he did it as another act of submission to me. He basically was my slave. But it...for me, it was frequently too much. For him, it wasn't enough, or rather, not the right kind of submission. When his need grew to strong, I'd take him to Elliot, who literally whipped him bloody. We'd both end up sobbing on these occasions, him from the pain and the release he'd get from it, me...from the sheer horror of it. In the end, we had to admit that we wouldn't work out.”

Kurt hugged his knees and looked at Blaine, blinking back tears. “I didn't enjoy what I did to you today. In general, I like flogging, or whipping, or whatever. I like to watch the sub's skin turn red, I like to hear the sounds they make, I like pushing their boundaries. I would very much like to make you fly one day. But it stops being enjoyable to me when it stops being enjoyable to you.”

He rather abruptly started the film then. After a few minutes, Blaine cuddled into him, and Kurt stroked his hair while he kept his eyes on the screen, but his mind somewhere else.

Towards the end of the movie, Blaine said, “You know, this is nice, us being all romantic like that.”

“Is that what we are doing?”

“I'm afraid so, Sir. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your reputation as the Big Bad Dom won't be in danger.”

Kurt noticed that his laughter was genuine, and he began to hope they'd be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt was a little put off when he awoke on Monday morning and found Blaine already gone. He even felt an irrational bolt of fear when the side of the bed Blaine had slept in was empty. They had been in a good place by yesterday evening, watching movie after movie until they went to bed and Kurt one last time rubbed cream on the red marks on Blaine's back and then held Blaine until they fell asleep, but there was no denying the morning had gone horribly, horribly wrong, and he wouldn't even blame Blaine if he had changed his mind and run.

When he came into the kitchen, however, there was coffee made and kept warm for him, with a note that said, “Have a good day, Sir.”

It wasn't exactly a love letter, but it was enough, for now.

…................................

Blaine did not have a good day. His ass and back hurt, which would not bother him so much if it had been after a normal scene. This ache, the reminder of a scene, of belonging to someone, was one of his favorite things in being a sub, but not this time. He didn't like to remember the scene from which this particular ache originated....although, if he was honest, he would have imagined his own reaction to be stronger. He would have imagined he would feel abused again, being hurt far beyond his consent, and he would have imagined himself running, wanting out of this relationship, this contract, as fast as possible.

But he didn't. Never, even during the scene at its most unpleasant phase, had he felt abused, and he knew now that was because he had never had the feeling of not being able to get away. Subconsciously, he had always known that one word would suffice to stop the scene. So why hadn't he used that word?

His third-graders were especially evil today, or so he imagined. It wasn't their fault he couldn't really concentrate today, so at some point he surrendered, sat down at the piano and just had them sing to at least somewhat control the noise they made. He groaned as he glanced on his watch and saw that it was only two pm., two more hours to go before he could call it a day, go home and...probably think some more.

He realized there would be no relaxing for him today, not with the way his thoughts were spiraling, going from the scene to the way Kurt had cared for him afterwards to their talk and back. During the scene and shortly after, he had come to doubt Kurt, his own decision to trust Kurt, and his need to submit. He did not like any of that, so why did he want it? But when his thoughts turned to the beginning of the scene, to the first gentle strokes of the flogger and then his own welcoming of the sting, the pain that so quickly morphed into pleasure before it all became too much, he knew why he wanted, he needed, that. And when he thought of the aftercare and their talk, his doubts of Kurt evaporated. He had cared for him so well, with such dedication, and he had explained his reasons for the flogging in a way that made completely clear that it was not his goal to make Blaine suffer. And the way the day had gone afterwards, their lunch, the cuddles in front of the TV, made him think he could establish a connection to Kurt that went beyond a D/s relationship, that they could be friends, and lovers, even without the Dom/sub part.

If only his thoughts would stay there, but of course they again turned to the scene and his own doubts, and, above all, the question he did not have an answer to: why hadn't he used his safeword?

He thought he should probably talk about all of this with someone, but only Sebastian came to mind, and he didn't really want to talk to him about this. As far as he remembered, he had never safeworded with Sebastian, had never needed to, because the few scenes they had done had never even come near any of his limits. Except for the punishment with the cage....and he hadn't safeworded there, either, although it had been much worse than the flogging. So Sebastian probably wouldn't be able to help him about this, anyway. They hadn't really talked since Blaine's mini - freakout about the contract, and Blaine didn't want to just use Sebastian to talk about his new Dom, which couldn't be easy for him – even without constantly hearing about it, just knowing that Blaine had moved on had to be hard for Sebastian, who was still a little hung up on Blaine.

Then it occurred to him: there was one person he could go to. Perhaps he was even the only one who could help him over his doubts of their relationship, but he was certainly the only one who could take Blaine out of his own head tonight. He glanced at his watch again as if that could make time move faster.

….............................

Kurt was battling himself whether to call Blaine and check up on him for the ump-teenth time today when his phone rang and the screen flashed with Blaine's name. Smiling, he answered.

“Hello, sweetheart. How are you?”

“Hello, Sir. I'm fine, I think. I just...I feel a little scattered. I kind of feel like I'm crawling out of my skin, my thoughts won't shut up, and I was wondering if I...could come over? If you're not busy, I mean, I know we hadn't planned to meet today, but I....I need you.”

“Then you'd better come over,” Kurt said without hesitation. He could hear the need in Blaine's voice, and though he technically had plans for the evening, they could be canceled. He could also hear that Blaine didn't just need to talk to him – he needed a scene.

“Bring a bag, if you like; you can stay the night. Use the extra key I showed you to let yourself in, close the door, undress and wait for me. I have to make a few phone calls, I'll come to get you when I'm ready.”

Rachel made him promise to bring Blaine to her karaoke night the weekend after next to make up for canceling their plans for tonight, but he would have had to introduce Blaine to her at some time anyway, so that was alright. Kurt smiled when he heard the key in the lock and quickly made his way into the playroom to set up the scene. Blaine would just have to wait a while. It would give him the opportunity to calm down, get into the right mindset. In the playroom, he pulled out the extensions of this custom-made spanking bench so it was long enough to lie down on. Then he laid out some not too soft rope and a blindfold. Blaine had said he felt 'scattered', so Kurt thought some bondage would be the right thing to hold him together, in the literal as well as the figurative sense. He'd have to ask about the blindfold, though. Being tied and blindfolded could be too much for Blaine, too close to the sensory deprivation he so feared.

…....................................

Blaine had started to be calmer as soon as he heard the first of Kurt's commands over the phone, and now, as he was kneeling on the hardwood floor in the hall in front of Kurt's front door, his head started to firmly settle in his submission, finally giving him the calm he had wished for all day.

He didn't lift his head when he heard Kurt's steps, staying in position until Kurt pulled him up and greeted him with a firm, lingering kiss.

“Come with me,” he said, and Blaine followed him into the playroom, feeling every thought leave his body until there was nothing left but Kurt.

“Lie down on the bench, on your back,” Kurt said, and it took Blaine a moment to realize that the new piece of furniture on which he was about to lie down was in fact the converted spanking bench. When he was settled on the bench, Kurt showed him some long pieces of black rope.

“I'm going to tie you to the bench. Every part of you that the rope is wrapped around, belongs to me.”

He started by tying Blaine's left, then his right arm to the bench, wrapping the rope around them but leaving the hands free. He did the same to his feet, and Blaine thought they would surely be done now, as he was pretty much immobilized as it was. He couldn't see very well what Kurt was doing; with his arms tied against the bench, he had to lift his head in a way that was quite tiring for any period of time longer than a second, but he found he didn't even want to see. He laid back, relaxing, and let Kurt do with him as he liked.

Blaine then felt the rope against his chest, chafing against his nipples, as Kurt wrapped it around his upper body, across his belly, and then around his groin. He left room for Blaine's cock and wrapped the rope once around his thighs right under his balls, then tying it somewhere under the bench, completely immobilizing Blaine. He then came back into Blaine's line of sight, kissing him once and then holding up a thin, black scarf.

“I would like to blindfold you. Is that okay?”

Blaine swallowed, but whispered, ”Yes, Sir.” He was so turned on by now, his cock jutting out obscenely from the pattern of rope surrounding it, and he could feel himself sliding into subspace. There wasn't much that he wouldn't let Kurt do at the moment. He closed his eyes as he felt the gentle touch of the fabric against his face, giving up his sight as well as his freedom to move to his Dom.

“This....is mine too,” he heard Kurt whisper as he tied the blindfold, and Blaine realized that Kurt had just effectively claimed not only his arms, legs and his cock, but also his head and his heart.

“Yours, Sir,” he confirmed, voice quiet but sincere.

He felt Kurt's hand in his hair. “Good boy. You know what to do when it becomes too much.”

Blaine was glad that he didn't say more about yesterday's fiasco, and he realized that this was an exercise in trust for Kurt as well as for him. With these words, Kurt showed him that he trusted him to stop the scene this time when he needed to. Blaine told himself he would, but he didn't think he would need to; he felt amazing. Kurt had begun to massage the parts of him that weren't covered by rope with some sort of oil that left his skin tingling and warm, and when his hands reached Blaine's cock, he didn't even try to suppress his whimper. The rope across his chest rubbed against his nipples as he squirmed, in vain trying to press against Kurt's hand, his light touch not enough.

“Please, Sir,” he begged after a while when Kurt's touch on him stayed light, never enough and yet almost too much. “Please...I need more.”

“Oh, but this -” Kurt's hand on his cock squeezed briefly, making Blaine groan, “- this doesn't belong to you, pet. It belongs to me, and I will touch it the way I choose.”

Blaine surrendered then. He realized that nothing here was his to control, that he had to care for nothing, just like he had wanted the whole day. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, and his whole body relaxed. He was still wildly turned on, but Kurt's too-light touch wasn't frustrating anymore; as he completely gave himself over, he could feel all tension quietly floating away. Only Kurt and his touch remained.

He didn't know how long he was lying there, how long Kurt kept stroking him lightly, only slowly touching him more firmly, more insistently, until Blaine's hips involuntarily tried bucking up against him all the time, but couldn't because of the ties; until Blaine's every exhale was a long, drawn-out moan; until, finally, Kurt twisted his hand and whispered, “Come,” and Blaine did, mixing his own come with the oil on his body and sinking back onto the bench, spent and completely owned.


	11. Chapter 11

“How long was I out?” Blaine asked, still a little dazed. He was still lying on the bench, but the ropes were gone, and Kurt was in the process of washing the oil and come off his body with a warm, wet cloth.

“Not long, just a few minutes,” Kurt answered, then grinned. “Still, not bad for a simple handjob, is it?”

“That was no handjob, Sir. That was a revelation.”

“I'm very flattered. It was all you, though. This is what can happen when you let go, you know. And you did so beautifully.”

He finished washing Blaine and went to the bathroom to get rid of the cloth. Blaine kept lying on the bench for a minute, feeling too worn out and content to move, but when Kurt returned, he sat up slowly.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Kurt said, handing him a glass of water. “Don't go too fast. Are you staying the night?”

“If you'll have me. I have to get up early tomorrow, though. I start at eight.” Blaine had contemplated just going home afterwards so he wouldn't have to drive through half the town tomorrow morning. But when he realized that Kurt had clearly noticed his desire – his need – for a scene, he had changed his mind. He didn't want this to be too much like a booty call, like Dominance-on-Demand. Now he was glad he had brought an overnight bag. He couldn't imagine leaving Kurt now, not to mention that his legs still felt like jelly.

“Sir?” he said when Kurt had taken him to bed, already sleepy. “Thank you.”

Kurt shook his head and smiled as he turned off the light. “I'm glad you came to me.”

…........................................

Kurt woke up from a really good dream. He would have been annoyed by it hadn't he noticed that parts of his dream had descended into reality. The cool air on his legs was real, and he would have drawn the blanket back up, but he didn't want to stifle Blaine, whose head was bobbing up and down between his legs. Then the feeling set in, and he couldn't suppress a moan. This was the best way to wake up.

Blaine lifted his head, and when he saw his eyes were open, he smiled. “Good morning, Sir.”

“Keep – keep doing that,” was all Kurt could manage before he let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes. His limbs were still heavy from sleep, his brain not quite alert yet. There was nothing diverting him from the feelings Blaine's mouth on his cock was causing. He lifted his head once more to look at Blaine, whose lips were stretched around him and who now hollowed his cheeks to suck him deep, and Kurt realized with a groan that this was not going to last long at all. “Fuck,” he groaned, ending in a drawn-out, almost guttural sound, and grabbed Blaine's hair in a way that had to be painful, and the vibrations of Blaine's approving hum were enough to send him over the edge. Blaine swallowed and then licked him clean until Kurt dragged him up and kissed him, completely disregarding his own morning breath or Blaine's come-splashed chin.

“That was amazing, pet – thank you,” he said, still breathing hard. “I didn't think you would have time for that, though – what time is it?”

“It's just after five am, Sir. I'm sorry for waking you, you just looked too good to pass up. You can go back to sleep as soon as I'm on my way.”

“Don''t apologize, it was a wonderful wake-up call. Especially as I can sleep another two hours.” He yawned and stretched, smiling at Blaine.

“Lucky you,” Blaine said, rising, and Kurt could see the very obvious erection tenting his boxers. He licked his lips. He had wanted to really taste Blaine, but hadn't had a good opportunity yet. “Want me to reciprocate?” he asked.

Blaine looked stunned. “You'd do that?”

“Shouldn't I?”

“I never...no Dom has ever...I thought it was a submissive thing.”

Kurt shook his head. He had never understood these Doms that wouldn't go down on their subs. “There's nothing submissive about giving a blowjob, per se. It can be, of course, but it doesn't have to. I'll show you.”

With obvious reluctance, Blaine shook his head. “My bus goes in twenty minutes. I'll just take care of that -” he palmed his erection “-when I come home.”

Kurt jumped off the bed and pushed Blaine's hand away. “Oh no you won't.”

Blaine looked confused. “What?”

“I think we established yesterday that this is mine. I don't allow others to touch my things without my permission. So, you borrow some of my clothes and take a cab to work, you lie down on the bed now like a good boy so I can take care of you, and you keep your hands off yourself until I tell you otherwise. It's pretty basic stuff, actually.”

“I'm sorry, Sir. I guess I forgot how much you Doms love to torture people.”

“Only certain people. Now get on the bed so I can torture you some more.”

…...............................

Blaine felt good as he sat in the back of the cab on his way to work. The blowjob Kurt gave him had not really been a display of his dominance, nor had it been torture. He'd need a little more time for that, Kurt had explained, not try to do it in passing while Blaine should already be on his way to work. But he had promised, that when they had the time, he would show Blaine he could dominate him with a blowjob, even, he had claimed, if he was on his knees while Blaine stood above him.

Then he had given Blaine a wonderful and perfectly satisfactory vanilla blowjob, after which Blaine had taken the world's shortest shower and dressed in Kurt's rolled-up pants and a shirt that was just a little too wide in the chest and shoulders. He liked that too, although he was worried a little that his colleagues would be able to tell they weren't his clothes and make it into a 'walk of shame' thing.

All things considered, the last few days had pretty much blown his mind.

And then there was the ban on masturbating. Kurt was right, of course, it was pretty basic. He knew that theoretically, but none of his former Doms had cared what he did when he wasn't with them. It made him feel...owned, even beyond being with Kurt in person. It felt good, but he could already tell it wouldn't be easy to follow that rule. That was weird, though. It wasn't like he jerked off every day like he had as a teenager. Going a few days without would have been no hardship under normal circumstances, but now the thought that he _couldn't,_ that he was _forbidden_ , made even now his very spent cock want to rise to the occasion.

 

After second period, when he was sitting in the teachers' lounge sipping a well-earned cup of coffee, his colleague Ruth, a maths teacher, sat at his table.

'”Blaine, there's an emergency,” she said without preamble. Blaine just raised an eyebrow; he knew her to be a little overdramatic now and then.

“One of the chaperones for the third grade weekend trip just called in sick. She'll be gone well into next week, at least.”

“Oh, I hope it's not too bad. What do you want me to do, organize a get well card?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “No, I need you to chaperone the trip. Please, Blaine? No one else is available, and it would be such a hassle to call it off now, not to mention such a disappointment to the kids.”

Blaine sighed. She had him – and she knew it. There was no way he would let the kids miss the trip just because he would rather spend his weekend elsewhere. “Fine,” he answered, sighing again.

….......................

Blaine had called Kurt to call off their next weekend together, and while he was disappointed, he of course understood. He thought it was adorable, in fact, the way Blaine refused to disappoint the children. Still, it was a bummer. He had had some nice things planned for their next weekend together, and now, with Rachel's karaoke night coming up, that in his experience would turn into an event that would take up the whole weekend, he would have to wait a long time to carry them out. But it was for the best, probably. He was up to his head in work; a deadline was coming up, and he knew he would be spending his evenings working until the caffeine stopped having an effect. An unoccupied weekend would help tremendously with his work load.

Then he remembered something, and he had to grin. Blaine hadn't asked, and he hadn't remembered, to lift the ban on masturbating when they wouldn't be able to see each other for nearly two weeks. This would be _fun_.

On Saturday night, when he figured it was late enough so that Blaine's duties for the day were probably done, but not so late he would be asleep, he called Blaine. He was looking forward to hearing his voice, as he did genuinely miss him, but the reason for his call was a little more of the torture he had promised Blaine. He grinned to himself as he found Blaine's number in his contacts and pressed call. He was truly evil.

“Hello, Sir,” Blaine answered, and Kurt's smile grew wider. It was good to hear his voice. He _had_ missed him, more than expected.

“Hi sweetheart. I take it you're alone, as you called me sir?”

“I am. Everyone's finally asleep. How are you?”

“I'm fine. Just taking a break from my insane workload to tell you I miss you. Are you in your bedroom? Can you lock the door?”

“Um...yes? Sir, what – are we going to...do something?”

Kurt could hear the mixture of fear and arousal in Blaine's voice and decided to take action. He was already half hard from what he had planned to do; now he slid a hand under his briefs to stroke himself to full hardness.

“No, pet. You're not going to do a thing – I don't think you should while you are practically surrounded by nine-year-olds in bunk beds. It would be inappropriate, don't you think? Me, however – I'm going to tell you what I want to do to you at the next opportunity we have. Are you listening?”

He heard the squeaking of bed springs and a groan before Blaine answered. “Yes, Sir. I'm listening.”

“Good. Remember, no touching yourself.” He got rid of his briefs and took himself firmly in his hand, letting his voice drop down low as he continued. “Do you know why there are potted plants hanging from the ceiling in the playroom, Blaine? Because when you take them down, all that remains are some nice, sturdy hooks. The next time when we are in that room, you and I, I will strip you naked, and I will cuff your hands together, and then I will hang the chain of the cuffs over one of those hooks. It is high up. You will have to stand nearly on tiptoe, and your whole body will be stretched out for me, but I bet that despite the discomfort, you will be hard by then. Are you hard now, pet?”

“Um, yes, Sir.” He could tell from Blaine's voice – it was breathy, and there was a touch of desperation in it. God, he sounded beautiful. Kurt groaned and began to slowly fuck his hand.

“I'm sorry you can't do anything about it. I'll make it up to you then. Because when you are standing there, all naked and spread out, I will get on my knees before you. Do you think that makes me submissive, pet?”

“N -no, Sir. I don't think you could be submissive if you tried. God, you're killing me.”

“And if I take you in my mouth? If I lick your balls and then go deeper, lick around your hole and fuck you with my tongue? Because I will do that, pet. I will do that until you are all wet and open for me, until you slowly go crazy with lust and you drip precome on the floor.” He was stroking himself more quickly now, and his voice was husky because he panted between his words.

“God, please, Sir...”

“Yes, you will be begging me. Cause I will lick up your cock, and I will drag my tongue across the head and lick up the drops I will find there. And then I'll take you in my mouth, all of you, as far as I can. And I'll suck you, and I'll take you to the brink, but I won't let you come because I will be enjoying myself too much.”

Blaine would be struggling now, Kurt imagined, listening to his labored breathing over the phone. He would be gripping his bedsheets to stop himself from touching his erection, trying so hard to be obedient. The image was so hot he found himself suddenly close.

“And then, when you think you can't stand it any longer, I will stop for a moment and look at you. You'll be glistening with sweat, your head thrown back and your arms trembling, and you'll look so beautiful I will want to paint you like this, but instead I will take you in my mouth again, and I'll swallow around you and suck you until - “

He couldn't finish the sentence. His orgasm crashed on him with such force he couldn't even cry out, and he came all over his hand and his legs. He wiped himself off while he listened to Blaine begging him to please let him touch himself, and then, when he resigned to his fate, telling him how evil he was. He grinned. That had been a _great_ idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday night, Blaine was in Kurt's kitchen, fighting dinner. There was no other word for it – he certainly couldn't call it cooking. The food reacted completely different from the way it had when he had tested that particular dish at home earlier this week, and Kurt's kitchen appliances seemed to have a personal feud with him. The stove in particular was some modern touch-screen thing that made a horrible beeping noise whenever something it felt didn't belong there, like a drop of water, touched its surface.

Kurt wasn't there yet, but Blaine hadn't been able to wait any longer. He had missed him in those nearly two weeks they hadn't been able to see each other, and although there was of course the hope that today, finally, _please_ , he would be allowed to come, it was more than that. He had really, really missed him.

He thought that maybe Kurt's kitchen was angry at him because he hadn't given it all of his attention like he should, but he had been distracted by thoughts about Kurt, and plotting his revenge. Their phone call last Saturday had been torturous. Hot, but torturous. He had felt it until well into the week when his dick started to get hard at the most awkward moments whenever he saw someone use a phone, because of the places his mind went to. He had refused to let it affect his work, even at a morning hike and the tour back home on Sunday, but apparently whenever there were no kids involved, he was distracted a lot. His colleagues teased him mercilessly whenever he missed part of a conversation because he had been staring into space, thinking about Kurt, or sex, or both. Ruth had even given him a doodle of himself with hearts instead of eyes, which was now adorning his fridge.

So he wanted revenge. His possibilities were limited – he couldn't very well forbid his Dom to come, but he was resourceful. He had his ways. He would have his revenge, and it would be glorious.

..............................................

Kurt stood in the doorway, a fond smile on his face. He was glad he had decided to come in quietly after he had noticed the spare key wasn't in its place – he could now take a moment to observe Blaine without him knowing. He was rummaging in the kitchen, clearly trying and failing to cook, humming or whistling under his breath as he pulled pots and pans and ingredients out of cupboards and bags, and suddenly breaking out in a string of curses as something boiled over. He looked relaxed, if somewhat frustrated, until this, and also very sexy as he bent over and stretched on tiptoe to get all the things he needed.

Kurt decided to stop watching Blaine when his dick reminded him that they hadn't seen each other for some time, and that there were perhaps better things he could do than just watch. Or at least, better things to watch. He walked up to Blaine, who was trying to clean up the mess on the stove, and slipped his hand under his shirt, warming his still-cold fingers on his belly. Blaine jumped, but soon leaned back into Kurt's arms.

“You frightened me,” he said.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart,“ Kurt said, not sorry at all. He gestured at the failed attempts at dinner. “What's this? Are you fighting with my kitchen?”

“No, Sir, your kitchen is fighting with me. It just doesn't like me. I don't know what I've done to deserve this treatment. I was just trying to take care of dinner, but...” He shrugged helplessly.

“Then maybe you should take care of me instead.” Kurt said, letting his hand slide deeper under the waistband of Blaine's pants. Blaine's sharp intake of breath and the rapidly growing bulge under his hand told him that Blaine wasn't at all averse to that idea.

“That sounds like a much better plan, Sir,” Blaine said breathlessly, starting to squirm under Kurt's hand. “What – what do you want me to do?”

“I think I would like to fuck you on the kitchen floor.”

“Oh God, please,” Blaine groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. “Just – Sir? Please tell me you're going to let me come.”

Kurt grinned and pretended to contemplate the idea. “Have you been good?”

Of course he would let Blaine come. Whatever anyone might think, he was no monster.

“I've been so good, Sir. Please.”

“So you haven't come for...?”

“Ten days, Sir.”

Kurt winced. That was a long time, and he wouldn't have blamed Blaine for being disobedient. He himself had had a few very nice, if rather lonely moments fondly remembering their phone call from Saturday, because he kept being randomly turned on just by thinking about it. If Blaine had gone through the same, he had proven a good deal of willpower by not giving in to temptation. He definitely deserved a reward. He smiled and softly bit at Blaine's neck, opening the button of his pants.

“Then yes, just for today, you can come as many times as you want.”

….......................................

Blaine's knees buckled, he was so relieved, and suddenly almost unbearably turned on. He turned in Kurt's arms, desperate to be closer, and when Kurt had to take his hand out of his pants, he made up for it by claiming his lips in a kiss. Blaine moaned and slipped his tongue between Kurt's lips, not being able to wait, as he usually did, for Kurt to do that. On their own initiative, his hands started opening the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Kurt didn't seem to mind that Blaine hadn't waited for a request to do so; he matched Blaine in passion and haste, only interrupting their kiss to pull Blaine's sweater over his head.

“Oh fuck,” Kurt groaned and let go of Blaine. “Get rid of your clothes, I'll be back in a second.”

Blaine hurried to strip, carelessly letting his clothes fall where they would, hoping that Kurt would return with condoms and lube. He didn't have to wait long. Kurt came back with the supplies they needed, and once again, Blaine found himself drawn into an intense, bruising kiss from which he emerged panting and just about ready for anything.

“Hands and knees, pet,” Kurt said, and Blaine lowered himself to the ground, flinching a little when his knees hit the cold tiles. But it didn't matter, for Kurt was laying himself above him and peppered his back with kisses, while one hand sneaked down between his cheeks to tease at his hole. Blaine groaned.

“Please, Sir, don't tease. If you don't fuck me soon, I think I'll die.”

“I wasn't teasing, I was prepping you, you drama queen. But if you like, I can do the quick version.”

“Extra quick, please. And I'm not a drama queen.”

“You are, too.” Kurt gave one off Blaine's ass cheeks a light swat, which made him laugh, but it soon turned into a moan when Kurt pushed two lubed fingers into his hole, moved them around a little and then added a third.

“Sir, please, I'm ready,” Blaine begged, then added under his breath, “I've been ready all week.”

That earned him another swat, and then Kurt took his hands away from him for a moment. Then, finally, Blaine felt the blunt head of Kurt's cock against him, and as Kurt pushed in, he gave himself over to the fullness, to the feeling he had craved all week.

“Oh God, thank you, Sir,” he moaned, unable to hold back. Kurt started to move inside him, but agonizingly slow. It felt good, but Blaine needed so much more. Before he could start to beg, however, Kurt asked hoarsely, “How do you want it? You get to choose.”

“Please, Sir, faster. I need – faster, harder. And please – touch me, Sir?”

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's hand on his cock, stroking him a few times, and then finding a rhythm with the thrusts of his cock. Kurt fucked him hard, fast and unforgiving, and together with the hand on his cock, Blaine knew he wouldn't last long. He tried to hold back, though; it was too good to be over so quickly. All too soon, however, he felt the orgasm draw near.

“Sir, I'm – I'm close. Please, can I -?”

“Yes, I already told you,” Kurt panted. “Come.”

And Blaine pressed once more into Kurt's hand, and came. He wanted to slump down on the floor, but Kurt held him upright and continued fucking him, only moving his hand from Blaine's cock to his hip, but apart from that ignoring his moans of oversensitivity. It didn't take long, though, after a few more thrusts Kurt grunted, and Blaine could feel him pulsating inside him.

They slumped down on the floor together then, Kurt lying on Blaine's back, but immediately, Blaine squealed and surged up again, nearly throwing Kurt off.

“Sorry,” he said, giggling at Kurt's indignant expression. “It's just – the floor is cold.”

 

They had, once again, gotten takeout for dinner, and while they waited, Blaine had taken care of the mess in the kitchen and on the kitchen floor. Now he leaned back in his chair, full and content.

“Can we do that every time I'm supposed to make dinner?” he asked.

Kurt snorted. “What, kitchen sex and delivered tacos?”

“I'm flexible, you know. I won't insist on tacos.”

“Sorry, pet,” Kurt said, patting his hand. “Nice try. But you will have to find a way to get along with my kitchen.”

Blaine grinned, though he tried to look like he was pouting. This evening had been fantastic. Still, Kurt had better be prepared, for one time kitchen sex didn't make up for telephone torture and ten days' abstinence. Blaine would have his revenge.

…..........................

“Tell me about this weekend.”

Kurt sighed. He had fought Rachel endlessly on this, but there had been no getting through to her, no sympathy for not having seen his new boyfriend for almost two weeks and perhaps needing some privacy. She had been determined to do the whole works, claiming that they saw each other much too rarely now and that it was a disgrace she hadn't met Blaine yet.

“I'm sorry, apparently it's going to be 'meet Blaine – weekend'. We're meeting Rachel for brunch tomorrow, then she needs my help shopping for something, and in the evening, we're going to Callbacks. That's a karaoke bar that's a popular hangout with NYADA students, and that we just don't admit we're too old for now. We'll meet a few other people there, and they'll all want to sing with you. Then we'll probably have to crash at Rachel's, because she'll drink too much, and it's somehow become my job to look after her in such cases. On Sunday, we'll leave her to her hangover and then hopefully have a few hours for us.”

“Oh wow, that sounds...like fun, actually, if perhaps a little tiring. And Rachel, and your other friends, they don't know about – you know, you being a Dom?”

“Oh God, no. No, I wouldn't want to hear what they'd have to say about that, please. We'll have to be just boyfriends for the weekend.”

“That's okay. I'll do my best to not call you 'sir' in front of them. It'll be a challenge. Oh, may I call a friend of mine and invite him to karaoke? He likes singing, and we haven't had a lot of opportunities to hang out, lately. And...I might need a little moral support.”

“Sure, anyone who can sing will fit right in. Are you nervous? You don't have to be. Rachel can be a handful – the others too, for that matter, but it's her duty as my best friend to like my boyfriend. Just be your usual, charming self.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Remember,” Kurt said as he straightened Blaine's bow tie, “I'm not your Dom today, just your boyfriend. I'm aware that you might act and talk a little differently towards me than you normally would, and I promise, you won't be punished for anything that happens today.”

“That's good to know, Sir. Then you won't mind me doing this.”

Blaine put both hands on Kurt's face and kissed him. It was a good kiss, Kurt decided as he enthusiastically kissed back, passionate and just assertive enough to reassure him that Blaine would have no problem to set his submissiveness aside for today. It was also hot; so much so that Kurt contemplated giving Blaine one last order and demand that he blow him before they left, but he knew they didn't have the time.

So he regretfully broke the kiss and smiled at Blaine. “I never mind you kissing me. But you shouldn't call me sir anymore for now.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Blaine said, then grinned as Kurt smacked his ass. “Hey! No punishment!” Laughing, he ran down the stairs.

Kurt grinned fondly and followed a little more slowly. He might have wished for a little more alone time with his sub after their separation – he itched to try out some ideas for a scene he had – but he couldn't deny he was looking forward to today, even though Rachel had practically commandeered them for the whole day. It would be nice to see another side of Blaine, one that, he could already see, was playful and a little goofy.

Brunch went fine. Blaine and Rachel took to each other like long-lost siblings. While Blaine seemed a little taken aback at first by her intrusive questions and the way she didn't really give him an opportunity to answer, he soon figured out how to talk to her. Kurt leaned back and watched his best friend and his boyfriend get to know each other and was glad they got along. He was even more glad to see that Blaine was really good at pretending. Chandler had gotten along with Rachel, too, though Kurt would have been hard pressed to determine who would talk more or could get more enthusiastic about things; their meetings had been enjoyable, but very loud affairs. But Chandler had resented that he had to pretend to be Kurt's regular boyfriend instead of his sub. He had insisted on bringing Kurt his food when they went somewhere with a buffet, and had taken every suggestion as an order, which left Kurt as the victim of many a joke and the occasional well-meant, but nevertheless annoying intervention with his friends.

Blaine, on the other hand, seemed to almost forget he was actually Kurt's sub. Kurt had, after first noticing this, feared that he himself might not be too happy with this very easy transition, but he found he liked it. He liked his boyfriend Blaine just as much as his sub Blaine, and while Blaine had left most of his submissiveness at the door of Kurt's apartment, he was still the same person. He had no problem letting Kurt get his own food, even asking him to bring him another coffee while he was at it, but he remained affectionate and respectful, taking care to include Kurt in every conversation even at the beginning when Rachel focused her attention mainly on Blaine.

Toward the end of their meal, Rachel became antsy.

“Kurt, I'm so glad you agreed to go shopping with me today. I need a really, really special dress for the event I was invited to, it's red carpet and everything, and I'm a plus-one, so I need to stand out! I saw this really pretty bright pink dress the other day...”

“No bright pink on the red carpet, Rachel! Somehow I'm suddenly glad I'm doing this, though how you got me to agree I still don't know.”

“You need someone like me in your life, to tone you down,” she said, then addressed Blaine. “You probably haven't noticed yet, but he can get really bossy.”

Kurt could see Blaine had difficulties to actually swallow the coffee in his mouth instead of spitting it out laughing. But he managed, and only a cough and a small smile to Kurt gave him away as he said, “Bossy? Can't say I've noticed, no.”

…...................

Blaine's mind was busy on the short drive to the mall. The morning had been enjoyable, more than he had dared to hope, but now it was time to get back to business: his revenge. He had set the tone of the day with the kiss this morning that had had Kurt gasping when they finally pulled apart, but he hadn't been able to do much in the restaurant. Oh, he had thought about slipping off his shoe and sliding his foot up to Kurt's crotch under the table, or fellating his spoon, but that wasn't subtle enough. He meant to increase the intensity of his teasing throughout the day, not give away all of his plans at the first opportunity.

But there were things he could do at the mall. He decided he really needed some new clothes, too, and it was only logical to let his boyfriend help to choose them, wasn't it?

…..............................

Kurt settled deeper into the armchair the store kindly had put out for all the bored husbands, boyfriends and best friends that accompanied their women shopping. He had chosen several dresses with – or rather, for – Rachel, and was now waiting for her to finish putting the first of them on and come out of the changing room. He had left Blaine looking through the menswear part of the store and thought about going to look for him, when one of the changing room doors opened and Blaine came out, wearing the tightest pair of pants Kurt had ever seen, the kind he usually only saw himself wearing. Blaine had once explained to him that he usually wore looser pants because it was more comfortable to kneel in them, and Kurt now immediately pictured Blaine kneeling for him in those pants. One would be able to see...everything, and the inseams would probably dig into very interesting places. The fantasy added to the very nice picture the real Blaine was making in a way that had Kurt surreptitiously rearranging his jacket that had been draped over the armrest of his chair, to lie across his lap.

“So what do you think?” Blaine asked.

Kurt chose his answer carefully. “They look nice. But don't you think they might be...impractical for certain...activities?”

  A casual listener might have thought that Kurt was alluding to the pants being hard to get out of, but Blaine's blush told him he had understood correctly. Silently, he withdrew into the changing room, and Kurt was thankful for the distraction when Rachel came out and demanded his opinion on her dress.

He looked her over. He had chosen carefully, and the dress was gorgeous, accentuating her figure without overwhelming her small frame. But maybe...less sequins. She wouldn't want to look trashy. So he shook his head, and she huffed and disappeared behind the door of her changing room.

Kurt enjoyed a few minutes of peace until Blaine appeared again, this time thankfully in looser pants, but a short-sleeved shirt that showed off his very nice arms and....was that a leather bow tie? It was, when he looked closely, but from a distance, it looked like a collar. He told himself they were nowhere near that point in their relationship where he would even think about collaring Blaine, but...well. It was hot. He found himself rising and striding towards Blaine without being aware of having made the decision. Grabbing Blaine's arm, he dragged him into the changing room and closed the door behind them.

“What are you trying to achieve here?”

…..............................

Blaine found himself instinctively reacting to Kurt's sudden display of dominance. The teasing answer he had wanted to give got stuck in his throat, and he lowered his gaze. He thought about kneeling, not knowing if Kurt was really angry, but decided not to because the door of the changing room didn't reach to the ground. “I'm sorry, Sir,” he said quietly. “I only meant to tease a little.”

Kurt lifted Blaine's head to look into his eyes, a wry smile on his face. “Hey, no 'sir', remember?”

“I can't help it! When you get like this, I just.....it just happens.”

The smile on Kurt's face grew wider. “I love that it does.”

Blaine smiled and ducked his head, but said nothing.

“Still, “Kurt said. “I'm sorry for slipping. Keep teasing me by all means, sweetheart, and I'll try to control myself the next time.”

Blaine looked at him incredulously. “You want me to tease you?” “Sure,” Kurt said, nodding. “I love what you do to me. Just be careful, sweetheart. I saw you blush when you thought of kneeling for me in those pants you wore. I think you're teasing yourself as much as me.”

With a parting kiss that made Blaine's knees give a little, Kurt left the cubicle, and Blaine stood there, dumbfounded and feeling like he had just lost his own game.

…...........................................

“Okay, “Kurt said, taking a deep breath. Meet the boyfriend part two, starting now. “These are my friends Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. Girls, this is my boyfriend, Blaine.”

“Hi Blaine,” Mercedes and Brittany said, but Santana just rolled her eyes.

“You have a thing for hobbits, don't you, Lady Hummel?”

Blaine looked a little intimidated as he greeted them. Kurt couldn't blame him, though he sometimes forgot how Santana would come across to people who didn't know her. Suddenly, Blaine's face lit up, and he waved at a handsome blond man who had just entered the bar.

“There comes my moral support,” he whispered, and Kurt smiled. Blaine introduced the man as his friend Sam, and they all squeezed around a table close to the stage and ordered drinks. They didn't really have time to get to know each other, as Rachel immediately began to discuss song choices and duet opportunities, but Kurt noticed that Sam and Mercedes, who were seated beside each other, began to talk animatedly, almost completely ignoring the rest of the group. They beat Rachel to the first song, too, and performed a pretty rendition of 'Human Nature'. Kurt was impressed by Sam's voice. In his experience, not many people could keep up with Mercedes vocally, but the song worked for them both, and they sounded beautiful.

…........................

This was fun. All of them were good singers, so nobody really minded that they practically monopolized the stage. The bar was nice, the drinks good. Okay, Blaine felt a little intimidated by Santana, whose purpose in this group seemed to be to give everybody mean nicknames and add occasionally funny, sharp commentary to discussions and performances. And he felt a little abandoned by Sam, who was supposed to be his support in a group of people he didn't know, but mostly ignored him in favor of talking to Mercedes. But nobody grilled him, as he had initially feared, and when he concentrated on Kurt, Rachel and Brittany, who was apparently Santana's girlfriend but very sweet, he was fine.

He hadn't really gone on teasing Kurt, partly because of a lack of opportunities, partly because he had the suspicion that Kurt had been right. Teasing Kurt had turned him on as much as Kurt, and even now, as he watched Kurt so relaxed with his friends, or saw him perform – he was incredible -, he had somehow begun to start counting the hours until they could be alone again. He would feel Kurt's lips on his cheek occasionally, or his hand heavy on his thigh under the table, and he would momentarily forget what he was saying, or what he was laughing about, and just concentrate on this feeling.

Nevertheless, there was one thing he wanted to do.

…...........................

Kurt never thought he would, at some point in his life, envy a microphone. But there he was, staring at the stage with his mouth open but not able to do something about it, while Blaine was practically fellating that thing. He was singing a slowed-down version of 'Do You Think I'm Sexy', with changed pronouns, and at the line, 'Come on honey, let's spend the night together', Kurt was ready to take him home and show him just how sexy he found him.

He wasn't the only one, either. Everywhere in the bar, women were catcalling, and at one point, Rachel nudged him and said,

“Remind me of today when I won't give you time alone with him. Hell, I know he's gay, and I want time alone with him!”

And Mercedes for once ignored Sam, stared at the stage and said, “Damn Kurt, if he weren't your boyfriend -”

“But he is,” Kurt interrupted sharply. “He's mine.”

…........................

Later, on the uncomfortable foldout in Rachel's living room, Kurt whispered, “That was wicked. I'm almost sorry I promised not to punish you.”

“Maybe you should,” Blaine said, surprising himself. Kurt propped himself up on one elbow and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...not really punish. And I'm not ready to be flogged again yet. But I want...I'd kind of like you to spank me.”


	14. Chapter 14

They were silent as Kurt looked at Blaine for a few moments. He didn't ask if he was sure, and Blaine was grateful for that. Finally, Kurt exhaled shakily.

“What's the matter?” Blaine asked.

“I want to,“Kurt admitted. “I want to badly.”

“But?”

“I want to now.”

“Oh.” Blaine chuckled quietly. “Yes, I suppose we shouldn't do that.”

He kissed him then. He needed some kind of physical contact, badly, and lying in Kurt's arms suddenly wasn't enough anymore. Besides, it was perhaps the last opportunity he had for some time to actually initiate a kiss. Although Kurt didn't seem to mind him doing that, even as his sub, so maybe he would do it more often, after all.

….............................................

Kurt kissed back eagerly. They both wanted more; there was a lot of piled-up sexual energy left from throughout the day. But Rachel was sleeping in the next room, and he knew from experience that even in her present, rather inebriated state, she would be a light sleeper.

“Tomorrow,” he promised Blaine, and himself between kisses. “Tomorrow I'll do whatever you want.”

He could see Blaine smile at him in the semi-darkness of the room. “Shouldn't that be my line?”

Kurt chuckled. “I guess it's good we both want the same, then.”

They were silent for some time, and Kurt was close to falling asleep when Blaine said, “I had a lot of fun today.”

“Mhm,” Kurt said sleepily, “Me too.”

 

They managed to escape Rachel after a late breakfast that she spent clutching a cup of coffee and complaining about the light and the noise. After, Kurt put her back into bed with the blinds drawn and a strong but, as he knew, probably futile reminder not to drink quite as much the next time.

They walked back to Kurt's apartment. It was a fine day, and the distance was right for a nice walk. They didn't hold hands, but their bodies were never far from each other, and Kurt couldn't stop touching Blaine. It was nothing sexual, but the need to remind himself of Blaine's presence, to remember that Blaine was _his_. He touched him to reassure himself of that, and – so he hoped – to reassure Blaine that after this fun but strange weekend, he was still owned.

….............................................

The walk was pleasant, but Blaine was eager to get home – or rather, back to Kurt's place. He enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's hands on random places of his body, but they didn't really help his problem of near-constant, semi-insistent sexual arousal that plagued him since yesterday afternoon in the mall.

He had surprised himself with his request to be spanked. Usually, he liked it well enough, but it wasn't something he had ever initiated before. But the thought of feeling Kurt's hands on him in this way had at some point yesterday popped into his head and had not left again, even though, after the bad scene they had had, he would have thought that any kind of impact play would be unwelcome for the time being. Well – apparently not.

He found himself walking faster and forced himself back to match Kurt's pace, but it was too late. Kurt looked at him, a knowing grin on his face.

“Impatient, are we?”

Blaine was saved an answer when Kurt himself began to walk faster, and Blaine had to keep up with him. They finished the last block or so nearly running, opening the door to Kurt's apartment breathless and laughing.

When they closed the door behind them, they leaned against it and looked at each other, and their laughter subsided. The breathlessness, however, did not, as they remembered why they had been in such a hurry to get here in the first place.

“Go wait for me in the playroom,” Kurt said. “I want you over my lap as soon as possible.”

Blaine was more than happy to obey. He wanted to be there, too, but he thought he would like some time beforehand to center himself, to get back into sub-mode. So he hurried to get undressed and then got to his knees on the floor of the playroom. It took only a short time for him to settle his body and his mind into a submissive headspace, and as the familiar calm set in, he smiled. The weekend had been great, but this, this was what he was really here for.

When Kurt entered the room a few minutes later, Blaine was kneeling on the floor, his hands flat on his thighs, his back straight and his mind calm and patiently waiting for whatever Kurt had in store for him.

Kurt had changed into yoga pants and a tight, but well-worn and apparently comfortable shirt. Blaine lifted his head to be able to see him better; he looked so different from the put-together style he had shown all weekend, but so, so good. Kurt gave him a stern look, and he dropped his gaze but smiled.

Kurt knelt on the floor before him and pulled him into his lap, claiming his lips in a hard, almost bruising kiss that felt familiar but at the same time totally different from all the kisses they had shared this weekend. When they finally parted, he could feel his lips tingle and his skin burn with the sting of Kurt's light stubble.

“Do you still want to be spanked, pet?” Kurt asked, still a little breathless from the kiss.

Blaine nodded. “Yes. Yes, please, Sir.”

“Okay.” Kurt rose, then sat down again on the edge of the bed. “I want you to put on your underwear, and then come lie across my lap.”

Blaine did as he was told, carefully easing his briefs over his growing erection. Then he lay down on Kurt's lap, trying to get comfortable in the strange position, and finally wriggling free to get a pillow and positioning it under his head. Kurt waited patiently for him to be ready and finally asked, “Comfortable?”, chuckling quietly. At Blaine's nod, he continued.

“Okay. We'll start slowly, over the briefs. Don't get impatient, and if it gets too much, you know what to do. Don't come, I want to fuck you after.”

He waited once again for Blaine's nod before he finally, finally laid his hand on the fabric covering Blaine's ass. He let his hand rest there for a moment before lifting it and then letting it come down again with a light smack. It didn't hurt, not at first. It only made his skin tingle and his whole body tense up for a moment in delicious anticipation. The second smack, a little stronger, caught him by surprise, and he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his cock into Kurt's lap. He relaxed again, relishing the strokes that slowly grew more and more intense until they were so painful that he cried out with each smack and tears began to rise in his eyes. He never, ever wanted it to end.

…...............................

At some point, Kurt thought that this was the most intimate they had ever been. It was absurd, really; they had done so much more, basic sex as well as some pretty intense scenes, but this....his hand, just his hand, not some toy, on Blaine's ass, felt simpler and closer then anything else, and surprisingly tender.

After some time, when he judged Blaine 'warmed up' sufficiently, he peeled him out of his briefs, gently easing the fabric over the sensitized flesh so as not to cause him any pain, only to then, ironically, smack the pink cheeks with renewed vigor and admiring the sound the impact made and the red hand print he left behind. It grew pretty intense, but Blaine's cries didn't sound distressed and he didn't safeword, so Kurt continued spanking him, slowly decreasing the intensity and speed of the smacks. The way Blaine kept grinding his cock against Kurt's own erection told him that he was at least a bit of a masochist, but at this level, it was nothing he was uncomfortable with yet – if his own arousal was something to go by, anything but.

He was about to slowly stop spanking Blaine, mainly because he wasn't going to be able to ignore the constant friction against his cock for much longer, when Blaine panted, “Yellow.”

He stopped immediately, helping Blaine to rise into kneeling.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Only – if you don't want me to come, Sir, you should – you should stop now.”

“Oh. Thanks for the warning, pet. Get further on the bed, hands and knees. I want to see that gorgeous ass while I'm fucking you.”

Kurt quickly undressed, then scooted up on the bed to the night stand and fumbled with the drawer until he got out lube and -

“Fuck.”

“What is it, Sir?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook the empty condom box as an answer. “I meant to pick some up on the way from Rachel's, but I forgot.”

Blaine sat back on his heels. He hesitated a little, then suggested, “Go bare.”

“Wh – what?”

“I know you got your test results. If we're both clean, why should we wait any longer? Especially as I _need_ you to fuck me.”

Kurt thought they should probably talk about this. He had wanted to bring it up on the renegotiation of their contract next week, but Blaine was right. They were both clean, why wait? He looked down on himself, on his almost painful erection, his near-desperate arousal, and threw caution in the wind.

“Okay,” he said, and Blaine groaned a “thank you” and got back in position, allowing Kurt to quickly prepare him.

Kurt moaned with relief as he finally pushed in with nothing between himself and Blaine. The feeling was indescribable, and as he watched himself move in and out between Blaine's still-red cheeks, imagining Blaine feeling the slight pain on his ass with every thrust, he found himself nearing the end much quicker than he would have liked. But Blaine didn't seem to be in a much better state. He panted, making incoherent noises and tugging at his cock, finally begging,

“Please. Please, Sir!”

Kurt felt about to explode any moment, so he cried, “Come!”, and when he felt Blaine clenching around him, he came with a groan.

 

After cleaning up (and how he relished the messiness! How his spent cock twitched every time he glimpsed his come trickling out of Blaine!), they lay on the bed, the afternoon sun shining through the blinds and painting stripes on their naked bodies. At some point, they would rise and Kurt would probably get some work done while watching Blaine do the chores he had had to neglect all weekend, before trying to teach Blaine to cook one of the simpler recipes in his repertoire. But for now, he enjoyed just lying here, feeling the weight of Blaine's head on his chest and gently stroking his hair.

Blaine shifted and pressed a kiss on his chest, then said, “I'm glad you listened to me. About going bare, I mean. That was...incredible.”

Kurt had to agree. “The spanking, too. You are a very smart boy.”

“That I am.” Blaine sighed contentedly and moved his head to look at Kurt. “I thought...I'm yours, you know. I don't want anything between us. And if, at some point, you decide to share me, then I'll use condoms with them. But not with you, not anymore.”

“Share you?”

“We never talked about...you know, doing a public scene, or involving other people.”

Kurt had never even thought about going back to the club, let alone do a scene there, although he knew from Chandler that people at _Defiance_ had started to ask about them.

“What do you think about me sharing you?” he asked, because the thought, while causing some jealousy and a burst of possessiveness inside him, was also really hot.

“Can I say that I honestly don't care?” Blaine asked slowly, obviously thinking about his answer. “I really just want to please you. If you want me all to yourself, that's okay with me. But if you want to bring in someone else into a scene every now and then – well. I'm yours, to do with as you like. I'm fine with anything that makes you happy.”

Kurt was stunned. He had never thought about this, and he didn't know if he would take Blaine up on the offer, but to have that kind of trust, that genuine willingness to abide by whatever he decided...he didn't know what to say.

“We will talk more about this,” he said after a moment, and then took refuge into formality, because the sentence he knew from collaring ceremonies best expressed what he was feeling.

“I am honored by your submission.”


	15. Chapter 15

On Monday evening, Kurt called Blaine. Both of them had found it hard to part in the morning, and Kurt found it both reassuring and disconcerting how every weekend, whether they scened or not, their attachment grew. It was a good thing, mostly. Sometimes, Kurt was just afraid that he was moving too fast emotionally, that Blaine maybe wasn't on the same page as him, committment-wise. The next weekend, their trial period would be over, and they would, hopefully, renegotiate their contract and then move on to a fully committed relationship, though how that would look differently from what they did now, Kurt didn't know.

So, he was happy to hear the familiar "Hello, Sir," when Blaine answered the phone. "Hi, sweetheart. How's your butt?"

He nearly could hear the grin in Blaine's voice when he answered, "A little sore, Sir. How's your hand?"

Kurt grinned. He had made Blaine blow him this morning, claiming his hand hurt too much from the spanking to be of any service in that area. Blaine had told him to stop whining, which had earned him another smack on his still-red ass, but had then complied with his usual enthusiasm.

"A little sore, too." It was true, though. It was a good feeling.

"Something weird happened, though," Blaine continued. "Ruth smacked my ass, something she has never done before, and I kind of...yelped, and she found it so funny she did it again and again the whole day."

Kurt laughed. "Yes, I've heard about that. Apparently, a freshly spanked butt has the same effect on people as a new sunburn. Even though nobody knows about it, people are magnetically attracted and touch it all the time. It's a mystery." He chuckled some more, then akwardly cleared his throat. "Are you up to our renegotiation on Friday?"

He hated the insecurity in his own voice and hoped that Blaine hadn't heard it, but of course, Blaine asked with a trace of amusement, "Sir? You're not worried, are you?"

Kurt was glad they were on the phone and Blaine at least couldn't see his blush. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know it's not very Dom-like..."

"Don't apologize. You're not just my Dom, you're my boyfriend, too, remember? I don't expect you to be in control all the time. I know that's not possible, and I wouldn't want you to pretend around me."

Kurt was oddly touched. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Anyway," Blaine continued. "I think we both passed the trial period. There are a few things I would like to talk to you about when we renegotiate, but it's nothing bad, I promise."

Despite the good feeling he had about their relationship, Kurt was relieved. "Yes, I have a few things, too.And you definitely passed, with flying colors. I – I really enjoy our time together."

There was a faint ringing noise when Blaine answered, "Me too. Um – I don't want to let you go, Sir, but that was the doorbell. My friend Tina is coming. She's teaching me to cook!" He sounded proud.

"Oh! I certainly wouldn't want to stand in the way of _that_. Have a nice evening, sweetheart. See you on Friday."

During the week, Kurt spent a lot of time thinking about Blaine's offer of sharing. Maybe, at some later point, they could bring in someone else for a scene or two. That thought was hot. But _sharing_ Blaine? What had he been thinking? What had Blaine been thinking? There was no way he would let Blaine just go off with some other Dom, someone who would, perhaps, not treat him the way he deserved. Now, in the daylight, when his mind wasn't addled by sex, the thought was repulsive. The risk was too high, even if they kept to _Defiance_. He wouldn't put Blaine through this, not after what he had been through. Besides, when he thought about Blaine being touched by another Dom, being expected to obey him....Blaine wouldn't obey anyone but him, ever.

He was a little surprised by his outburst of possessiveness and protectiveness, but decided not to think about it too closely.

..........................................

On Friday evening, Blaine deliberately arrived so late that Kurt would already be there. With him, he brought the ingredients for a simple Asian stir-fry that Tina had taught him, and a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Instead of using the spare key, he rang the doorbell, and when Kurt answered, he offered him the roses with a big smile.

"Happy one month anniversary, Sir!"

The smile on Kurt's face was totally worth the hassle of managing the subway with too many bags.

"Thank you, sweetheart! They're really beautiful."

While Kurt looked for a vase, Blaine unpacked the things he had brought for dinner and then started cooking. It went surprisingly smooth, and though the resulting meal was by no means excellent, it was at least edible. Kurt praised it in a way that Blaine suspected was exaggerated, but he was proud and happy nevertheless.

After dinner, Blaine did the dishes while Kurt got their contract out of his desk. They sat down at the table, and again, it was a little awkward.

"This contract seems to kill all natural conversations, " Blaine remarked. "So I'll just start, if that's okay." At Kurt's nod, he continued. "As I said on the phone, I definitely want to continue our relationship. I'm very happy with the way everything has been, although...I'd like to have a little more time until we try flogging again. I don't think it'll take long, though. You seem to have a way of taking away my inhibitions. That's why....I want to try sensory deprivation with you. I trust you to know how fast and how far you can take it."

..........................................

Again, Kurt was stunned and honored by Blaine's trust. He only hoped he would prove himself worthy.

"Thank you, " he said. "I'm glad. This....it can be really good, I promise. I think it can be really good for you, too."

Blaine should love this. There was no other way one could give up control so completely. He was happy that Blaine had decided to allow them to try it, but when he found himself planning a scene, he stopped. Better not to get run away with himself. Besides, there were other things to focus on at the moment.

"There is one thing I 've thought about this last week, and I'd like to add that to the contract," he said after a small pause. "I won't share you. We can think about bringing another sub in at a later point, and we can definitely talk about a public scene. But I won't give you over to another Dom. I - I can't imagine myself standing idly by while you go off with somebody else, or even just to watch while another Dom tells you what to do. The one exception to this is, of course, Elliot if we're at the club, but even that will only be in a platonic way. I don't trust anybody else enough to do this. I don't. I won't give you to anybody else. You're mine."

.........................................

Blaine acted instinctively, changing back into sub-mode immediately and falling to his knees beside Kurt's chair.

"I'm yours, Master," he confirmed and pressed reverent kisses to the insides of Kurt's wrists. The new title came naturally, without thinking; all thoughts had fled him except the one to reassure his Dom that Blaine was, indeed, only his.

"I don't want anybody else. Only you."

He had told the truth when he had said he didn't care, but he couldn't deny he was pleased, if somewhat surprised, by Kurt's sudden possessiveness. So he didn't mind at all when Kurt pulled him up into his lap and kissed him in a way that left his lips bruised and himself kissing back with fervor, but already feeling sinking into subspace.

Kurt took him over the very table they had sat at, roughly and assertive, but with an odd tenderness to the act that had Blaine's mind reeling with confusing emotions of submissive joy at being claimed in such a way, and the desire to comfort and reassure Kurt. Though the sex itself was great, it wasn't an alltogether pleasant feeling. It messed with his headspace, and he was taken out of subspace even faster than he had sunk in it. He ignored it, though. There was no need to talk about this. Usually, with Kurt, he was secure in his submission. He could excuse one slip-up and just focus on giving his Dom what he needed.

Kurt seemed to know something was off, though. He didn't talk about it, but he held Blaine in bed just a little bit tighter. Blaine suspected it was to reassure himself as well as Blaine, but it worked. He fell asleep, once more safe in his Dom's arms.

Their weekend was spent with few words. Kurt seemed somewhat subdued, though trying not to let it show. Blaine tried to help somehow, but it was hard when Kurt wouldn't talk about what was bothering him. The one time Blaine tried to discuss it, he was quickly silenced with an "It's nothing, sweetheart, thank you," and he sensed there was no use in trying again. So he tried to help in other ways, anticipating any wish that Kurt might have, offering relaxing baths and massages and tea. He was happy in his service, and by Sunday evening, he had the feeling that something was better, though Kurt still wouldn't talk.

They parted on Monday morning as usual, with a lingering kiss and a copy of their renewed contract in Blaine's bag. Because of this, he didn't spend the week worrying, but simply hoping that whatever the problem was, it would have resolved itself by next weekend.

............................................

Kurt wasn't sure what it was that was wrong with him, but he knew there was something. He was off; his confidence in himself as a Dom and a person was all but gone, and he wasn't sure why. The thought, the concrete thought of sharing Blaine had set him off, he knew that; what he didn't know was why he had reacted so strongly to it, once he had really thought about it. He was ashamed of his freakout and the way he had reacted to it. He never felt he had less deserved the title of 'master' than when he was actually called so, and yet he had felt reassured by it. He knew he had messed with Blaine's headspace by his weird mix of assertive Dominance and clingy neediness, and he couldn't blame him. Blaine had taken it in stride; he hadn't mentioned it at all, but had behaved like an examplary sub the rest of the weekend, and when they had said goodbye, Kurt had really felt better.

Still. He needed to get over this, whatever it was, either find out what was the cause and fix it, or just pull himself together.

He was pulled out of his uncertainty about whether to talk to someone about all of this when Elliot called to invite him to dinner to the club.

"Not to play, Kurt, I know you don't do that when you're in a new contract. We haven't seen each other in a while, and I want to know how you are. And I want to tell you, before you hear about it from....somebody, that for the foreseeable future, I'll be taking care of Chandler."


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt had awaited his meeting with Elliot with some degree of apprehension, though he couldn't have explained why. Up to now, however, everything had been quite pleasurable. They had had a fine dinner, during which they talked about everyday topics. Kurt had really enjoyed Elliot's company – they were friends, after all, though that was easy to forget sometimes because in the club hierarchy, Kurt was effectively Elliot's subordinate.

After dinner, Kurt took one last sip from his wine and resigned to the unspoken, but no less clear agreement that now, they would get to the real reasons he was here for. He decided he might as well start.

“So you are taking care of Chandler now?” he asked, carefully to not betray any feelings he might have about it before he was aware of the circumstances. “Are you...in a claim?”

“No,” Elliot replied. “We have a temporary contract that practically says I take the role of his Dom until someone better shows up. He...doesn't feel that way about me, as I'm sure you know.”

“So you...do what? You don't have to tell me, obviously, I'm not sure I want to know the details, anyway.”

“No, we just...basically, I flog him when he needs it. Just like I did when he was with you, only now I do the aftercare, too.”

Kurt took a moment to process that. He wasn't jealous, but he didn't like the reminder that he hadn't been able to satisfy Chandler in that area. And the arrangement sounded very practical, good for Chandler, but less so for Elliot.

“So what do you get out of it?” he asked.

Elliot shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I get to take care of him.”

“Elliot, are you....Oh my God, you're in love with him! But...if it's no real claim...you know that this goes against everything you always tell us, don't you?”

“I always tell you that a good Dom looks first after his sub, second after himself. That’s exactly what I'm doing right now.”

“No, you're not looking out for yourself at all! Elliot, you'll get hurt, this is not healthy...”

“I told you it's nothing permanent. I can handle it, Kurt, don't worry. Anyway, enough of me.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic, but decided to let it go. There was nothing he could do anyway except urging Elliot to take care of his own heart. Besides, Elliot was already continuing.

“Congratulations on confirming your contract, and thanks for sending me a copy. So how are things?”

“Things are...fine,” Kurt said, aware that things were not really fine. He also didn't need to see Elliot's doubtful expression to know that he hadn't been convincing. “Things with me and Blaine are fine,” he amended. “But I've felt...weird, lately. I haven't been able to really Dominate Blaine, not as I should. And I've had a...small freakout. Damn you, why can I hold my tongue with everyone else on the planet, but not with you?"

“You have to talk to someone, I'm just the most obvious choice,” Elliot said, then looked at Kurt expectantly. He looked like he wanted to be taking notes, and Kurt began to feel like on a therapist's couch. He knew Elliot would ask if he didn't, so he continued talking, toying with his glass and not looking at Elliot.

“Um, Blaine had brought up....sharing. And when I considered it....I mean I'd have expected some possessiveness, perhaps even jealousy at the idea, but I couldn't handle it at all. Like, I'd have collared him that very moment, or forbidden him to ever speak to another Dom again. It was weird, and I don't know why I reacted like that. And I grew insecure, and....I screwed up.”

“How did he react?” Elliot asked.

Kurt laughed bitterly. “He called me Master. For the first time, completely out of the blue.”

“Well, that's good. When you faltered, he reinforced your Dominance instead of challenging you. There must be a devotion in him for you that's unusual for a relationship as short as yours.”

“He's not alone in that, you know,” Kurt said, though the words were hard to say. “Elliot, I...I think I'm in love with him.”

Elliot smiled brightly. “That's good.”

“It is?” It hadn't felt like it. Kurt suspected that these feelings were the reason for the fact that he felt out of his game lately, and he didn't know what to do about that.

“Of course. If you're in love, you can set everything right.”

The simple statement surprised Kurt. “Aw, Elliot, are you a romantic?” he teased. “Chains and hearts, whips and rose petals?”

“Exactly. Just don't tell anyone. But, seriously, you have to get to the bottom of this, Kurt. I know you like to think that you have a deeper connection to him, something that goes beyond the D/s thing, and if you're in love already, then that's probably true. But at the end of the day, he's with you because he is your sub. He needs you to Dominate him. So, do you have any idea where your sudden loss of confidence comes from?”

Kurt hadn't thought of much else the last few days, so he had at least an inkling. “I think it's because I'm afraid that in a few years, you're going to have to take care of Blaine.”

Elliot looked dumbfounded. “What?”

“Just...I'm afraid I won't be able to be what he needs. Like with Chandler.”

Elliot sighed and pushed back his chair. “Alright,” he said, rising. “Take off your shirt and stand in the corner, face to the wall.”

“You're not serious.” Kurt remained seated, not quite believing what he had just heard, but Elliot just looked at him, completely used to being obeyed and expecting it even from another Dom. Eventually and still not knowing why he did it, Kurt rose and went to the only free corner of the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked.

He stood in the corner, trying very hard to keep his control and just let this happen. It had been some years since he had last submitted to anyone, but he knew that, deep inside him, there was a part of him that needed this. A small part, and hidden, but it was there. Still, he stood with his fists clenched by his side, and a big part of him just wanted to say, “Fuck you,” and leave. But Elliot knew him well, and if he thought that this was necessary, it probably was. God knew he needed help; he didn't know how to sort this out himself. So he stood, back ramrod straight, and waited for whatever it was to start.

But Elliot only asked a question. “You realize that this is a self-fulfilling prophecy, don't you?”

“Of course I do. I'm not stupid.”

“Ah-ah-ah. Respect, Kurt,” Elliot said, and suddenly Kurt felt a crop touch him between the shoulder blades that Elliot had produced from God knew where; Kurt hadn't seen it anywhere when he entered the room. It only touched him, though, there was no pain. A warning.

“Sorry, sir,” he said through clenched teeth, managing to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

“Good boy. Now explain it to me.”

Kurt exhaled. “If I'm constantly afraid of not giving Blaine what he needs, it makes me insecure, so I'm not able to Dominate him, so I'm not giving him what he needs. Sir.”

“Very good. And what are you going to do about it?”

Kurt looked over his shoulder to Elliot. “Stop patronizing me. If I knew what to do, I wouldn't have a problem. But I know that this here is certainly not going to help me Dominate anyone!”

“Face to the wall,” Elliot said and flicked the crop once against Kurt's back.

“Ow! Fuck you!” Kurt yelled and flinched when the crop struck a second time. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. “I don't know what to do about it. I wish I did.”

“So answer me some questions. Has Blaine ever given you any signs that he was unhappy with your relationship?”

Kurt leaned his forehead against the wall. “No.”

“Has he hesitated about signing your final contract last weekend?”

“No.”

“Has he not, as you told me on the phone, added something to the contract he has been afraid of for a long time?”

“Yes.”

“Were there times when you felt you haven't treated him the way you should?”

“Yes.”

“And has he left you yet?”

“No.”

“So why are you insecure?”

Kurt snorted. “Because Chandler has scarred me for life?” He felt the crop again, a slight touch that, for some reason, reassured him. “Because I'm in love with Blaine and terrified that he'll leave me.”

“Okay. Turn around.” Elliot lifted up his shirt from the back of the chair with the tip of the crop and handed it to him. “You can get dressed and sit down again.”

Surprisingly, Kurt felt calm as he sat down, and grateful. The ritual, although he had been on the wrong side of it, had made him realize something: he was being irrational. There was no reason for him to be afraid Blaine would leave him, and the only thing that was threatening their relationship was exactly that fear. “Thank you, Elliot,” he said. “I don't like to admit it, but that actually helped."

"You and Chandler just didn't fit, Kurt," Elliot said, accepting his thanks with a slight nod. "That's your fault as little as it is his, and there's no reason to think it should be the same with Blaine."

Kurt nodded. "Now you don't happen to have an idea how I can get over this?”

Elliot grinned. “I do, actually.”

 

When Elliot had outlined his suggestion, Kurt nodded slowly. “I'll think about it. It might work, but to be honest, I'm not completely sure it's the right thing for us. Thank you, though.”

“Talk it over with Blaine, see what he thinks,” Elliot suggested. “It doesn't have to be some kind of surprise for him, nor something you just demand without talking first or explaining why.”

“I'll do that.” Kurt took a sip from the drink an obliging staff-sub had provided, then grinned. “You should have become a psychologist.”

“Well, I did a few courses in college, but _Defiance_ proved to be more lucrative.”

“You did psychology in college, really? You never told me. But no wonder you never took any of our shit.”

“It was before I knew you. And we were so busy later with all the drama, and the band,...”

“...and the yoga retreat.” Kurt added, and they laughed. They reminisced a little, and when Kurt left soon after, it was with the feeling of an evening well spent.

 

On Friday, Kurt left work early so that he was home well before Blaine arrived. He cooked dinner, which he hoped Blaine would see as the apology it was, and later led him into a candle-lit playroom. He told him to stand still and slowly undressed him, unwrapping him between kisses like the gift he felt he was, and then laid him out on the bed, spreading him wide and binding his hand and feet with silk scarves. They talked little and only in whispers, and Kurt slowly and gently kissed every inch of Blaine's body, worshiping him but ignoring his cock until Blaine strained against his bonds and panted. The candles tempted Kurt; there were combinations of hot wax and Blaine's body he really wanted to try out, but not today. Today wasn't about pain or even Domination, it was about love. It was a declaration of the feelings he not yet dared to put into words.

He got Blaine ready with warmed oil instead of ordinary lube, and then pushed into him slowly, making him feel every inch, and staying that way a long minute without moving. Then he fucked him slowly, drawing it out as long as he could, every now and then pausing to kiss Blaine's mouth or his sweat-slick neck and listening to his little whines and moans. After a long time, he put his hand on Blaine's cock and sped up his thrusts. When they came, it wasn't earth-shattering or mind-blowing, but comfortable, familiar and incredibly good.

Afterwards, when Kurt had removed the scarves from Blaine's wrists and ankles and cleaned them up, he bluntly started the conversation they had to have.

“So you know I've been having some problems lately.”

Thankfully, Blaine didn't try to deny anything, but just looked at him with so much trust that Kurt couldn't help but feel everything was going to be okay.

“I'm aware, Sir, though I must say there wasn't anything to see about it today.” Blaine gave him a sleepy, content smile, and Kurt had to smile back. They had had a beautiful evening, and Kurt was tempted to just leave it at that, but he knew that ignoring the problem wouldn't solve anything.

“I talked to Elliot, and he had an idea.”


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt shifted on the bed, sitting up and drawing Blaine up as well, so that he was sitting between Kurt's stretched-out legs, leaning against his chest, skin gleaming golden in the candlelight. There was something about the atmosphere that made Kurt lower his voice, speaking quietly so as not to disturb anything.

“I want you to understand that this is nothing I ask of you. It's a suggestion, nothing more, something Elliot thinks could help us. Me too, after some consideration. I think it could be good for us. If you agree, we'd -" He cleared his throat and hesitated briefly, then continued. “Elliot suggests we do a TPE weekend. You know, kick everything up a notch. You'd be naked except for cooking and meals. You'd be wearing a chastity, and you'd not be coming, though I might, depending on what I decide to do. We'd do a scene on Saturday, nothing with pain, but intense. You wouldn't be allowed to talk, except for answering questions and for asking them, after you ask my permission to speak. You'd be sleeping on a pallet on the floor, chained to my bed, and in the mornings, I'd discipline you, with a paddle, nothing you can't handle, just to get you into the right mindset - “

…......................................................

“Yes.” The word came out before Blaine could think about it, and he didn't have to, not really. He was scared, because he knew that a weekend as Kurt had described, of such intense submission, would make what walls he had left crumble completely. But then he had somehow always known that with Kurt, he wouldn't be able to hold on to these walls for too long.

“You want to?” Kurt asked. He sounded surprised.

“I want to,” Blaine confirmed. And God, he really wanted to. He was scared, yes, but there was something about this, a whole weekend where his only concern would be to please Kurt, where he could let go of every other thought, that sounded amazing.

He was rewarded when Kurt took him in his arms and kissed his shoulder, his neck and his hair.

“We're going to talk about it, after,” he whispered. “What worked, what didn't. Everything. We're starting tomorrow morning, alright?”

Blaine nodded, burrowing deeper into Kurt's embrace. “Hold me tonight, Sir?” he asked.

“I'll hold you whenever you want me to, sweetheart.”

 

Blaine woke early, his nerves keeping him from going back to sleep although he wanted to. So he quietly rose and took a shower, but didn't bother to get dressed because he knew he would just have to take everything off again later. Then he sat down, looking at Kurt who still slept peacefully, and didn't quite know what to do with himself. He didn't want to get started on his chores because he knew Kurt liked watching him doing them, especially if he was naked. He didn't want to go to the living room and watch TV or read because he was quite sure he wasn't allowed to this weekend. Other times, whenever he had free time, he would often curl up on the couch with a book and wait till Kurt was finished with the work he had brought home, or they would watch a movie together. But although Kurt hadn't explicitly stated it, Blaine was sure that wasn't something they would do today, and he found he didn't really want to, either. This was special, and though he had no doubts it would be hard at times, he wanted to savor it. He wanted to be ready. So he slid to his knees beside the bed and waited. Kurt would probably wake up soon; he was an early riser, unfortunately, though he often let Blaine sleep in until he wanted breakfast.

Blaine spent a few moments adjusting his posture till it was perfect. He wanted to show Kurt that he was in this, too. Kurt's identity crisis had mostly taken place during the week when they didn't see each other, but he knew about it. Of course he did, and if there was anything he could do to help Kurt find himself again, he would. And, well – it wasn't like he minded submitting to Kurt, either.

He had sunk into a pleasant state of half-awareness when he noticed Kurt stirring, and once again adjusted his posture to match Kurt's expectations. He didn't look up to see if Kurt opened his eyes, but he felt his Dom was awake.

“Blaine - “ Kurt said, sounding disoriented and still sleepy. Blaine kept his eyes down but smiled when Kurt sat down on the bed before him, and pressed his face into his caressing hand.

“You're a very good boy,“ Kurt said, clearly surprised and pleased about the way Blaine had waited for him to wake. “Don't think you're getting out of that paddling, though.”

Blaine looked up and grinned, nearly saying something but just in time remembering that he was forbidden. So he just shook his head, nuzzling his face against Kurt's hand at the movement.

…........................

“Please go into the playroom and get me a paddle. You get to choose which one because you've been so good,” Kurt said and watched as Blaine rose gracefully and left the room. He felt different already, more confident, secure about what they were doing. Blaine had agreed to the plan without hesitating, and the way he had acted now proved him to be perfectly willing, if not eager, to delve into a little TPE this weekend.

When Blaine came back, Kurt waved him over to the bed.

“Come lie over my lap, please.” Blaine had chosen a plain, lighter paddle without holes or metal studs, and Kurt approved. It was, after all, just supposed to be a discipline spanking to set the tone for today, nothing heavy. “We'll do ten, then you can put on some clothes and make breakfast,” he said, but then couldn't resist to spank Blaine a little with his bare hand, and then caressed the faint pink marks that had appeared, even though he hadn't planned on teasing Blaine today. Well, he wouldn't do it again – a lot.

Blaine took the paddling without any difficulties, only crying out a little after the last swat, and when he rose after, Kurt could see his cock was half hard. Which of course gave him perfect conditions for putting him into the cock cage.

“Comfortable?” he asked as he adjusted the chastity, noticing that after the spanking,  his purely functional touch had sufficed to coax Blaine to full hardness, at least as far as the cage allowed. He smiled to himself, determined to explore Blaine's slight masochism more closely at a later opportunity.

“Um...not exactly, Sir, but I think everything's the way it's supposed to be,” Blaine answered, a slightly tortured expression on his face.

Breakfast was ready when Kurt emerged from his bedroom after his shower, and Blaine was kneeling beside the table, but as they ate, Kurt decided he liked their usual mealtimes better. It was a little dull at times without Blaine talking to him, though he made up for it by smiling brightly whenever Kurt's eyes met his.

“I've brought some work home, as usual,” he said after breakfast. “I want you to take off your clothes again and then do your chores. If you should be finished before me, come kneel here with me.”

“Do you -“ Blaine began, but after a stern look he caught himself. “I'm sorry, Sir. May I ask a question?”

He sounded a little frustrated, and Kurt smiled. He had guessed that the not talking part of the weekend would be the one most difficult for Blaine.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you want another coffee while you work?”

“That would be nice, pet, thank you.”

He sent Blaine off with a kiss, then concentrated on his work, only occasionally sneaking a glance at his sub. Watching Blaine clean the kitchen while naked hadn't lost its appeal, even though Kurt got to do it most weekends. When Blaine finally came to kneel beside Kurt's chair, there was still a lot left to do, so Kurt got Blaine a cushion for his knees and, on a whim, blindfolded him and tied his hands on his back. Blaine knelt without fidgeting, leaning his head against Kurt's thigh, and Kurt had the impression he had sunk deeply.

After his work was done, he helped Blaine rise and led him into the playroom, where he told him to kneel in the corner and wait until Kurt had prepared the scene. What he had planned was intense and a little complicated to set up, so he had Blaine drink some water.

“You have to wait a little. You'll stay blindfolded, but you can hear me. I'm not leaving the room,“ he reassured Blaine, then got to work. He had removed the flower pots the day before, and now he took the sling out of the dresser and hung it on the hooks in the ceiling. Fortunately, it hadn't tangled much, so after a short time, he could get Blaine and secure him into the sling.

“You are bound and blindfolded,” he told him. “I will leave you your hearing for today, but I will gag you, and I will take something else away from you; your sense of direction.” He replaced the chastity with a simpler cock ring and then continued fastening straps and buckles, reassuring Blaine as he worked. “You'll get a bell ball for when it gets too much. Ring it or let it fall, and we'll stop everything immediately. Do you understand?”

He had to repeat the question, but then Blaine quietly answered, “I understand, Sir.”

Kurt released Blaine's hands and then helped him lean back in the sling, so that he was suspended, swinging freely in the room except for Kurt's touch on his hip, grounding him.

“Just let yourself float,” he said as he retied Blaine's hands in front of him, with a small length of the tie between his hands, and then guiding him to lace his hands between his head and the strap of the sling supporting it. That way, the length of tie between Blaine's hands was in his mouth, cutting just a little into the corners so as to remind him it was there. He could get free just by lifting his hands, but Kurt doubted that Blaine would figure that out in the state he was in, so he was effectively gagged. Besides, it was more about the feeling than about the fact.

He placed the bell ball in Blaine's hand just beside his head and poured a generous amount of oil on his own hands, starting to slowly caress Blaine's body as he continued talking, keeping a close eye on Blaine for any sign of distress. “There's nothing you can do to influence what's happening, pet. You're free. Just let yourself be. Just feel.”

He kept stroking Blaine, everywhere except his nipples, his cock and his ass, at once calming and arousing Blaine, who was pliant and relaxed, only occasionally moaning, but otherwise completely still. He didn't buck up or try to force Kurt's hand, he just accepted anything he gave him.

He was so good. Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's nipples, rubbing oil into them until they were hard and Blaine was moaning helplessly, trying to arch his chest but finding no leverage. His cock leaked fluid on his belly, straining against the ring, and Kurt found himself looking at it, wishing the ring away. He wanted to fuck Blaine, and he wanted Blaine to come. He had been so good, he deserved a reward, Kurt reasoned, but then stopped. Screw it. Why shouldn't he break his own rules?

He poured more oil on his hands and slowly pushed one finger inside Blaine, soon adding a second and scissoring them until Blaine's muffled groans began to sound almost desperate. Gently setting the sling in motion, he kept his finger inside Blaine, letting them move in and out with the motion. Almost of their own volition, the fingers of his other hand opened his pants and pulled out his cock. Then he grabbed Blaine's hips and pushed into him, breaching the tight ring of muscle with a groan.

“I changed my mind, sweetheart,” he said and slipped the cock ring off Blaine, “you may come.”

The sound Blaine made was a half-sob that could only be described as relieved.

 

After, when he had gently let Blaine to the floor, frees him from his bonds, tucked him into bed and helped him drink some water, Kurt sat beside him on the bed, his heart full with love and pride of his beautiful sub. Blaine gave him a sleepy smile, then closed his eyes.

“Love you, Sir,” he mumbled.

Kurt knew not to read too much into the words after a scene like this. But he certainly wouldn't punish Blaine for speaking out of turn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for detailed account of past abuse and violence.

Kurt let Blaine nap for an hour or so before gently waking him and making him eat some chocolate and drink some juice. It was late afternoon by now, and Kurt was at a slight loss at what to do. Usually, they would go get groceries together, or see a movie or something like that, but none of that seemed fitting for a weekend like this. Besides, Blaine was still happily drifting in and out of subspace, and Kurt wanted to keep him that way as long as possible. So he just had them move to the living room, put on some quiet music, and then settled down on the couch with a book. Blaine knelt on the floor, resting his head on Kurt's thigh, and Kurt often found his attention wandering from his book to his beautiful sub. Blaine had apparently mastered the fine art of doing absolutely nothing, something that whenever Kurt tried it made him absolutely crazy within minutes. But now, as he watched Blaine, who was kneeling on the floor, quietly, without fidgeting, emerged in his submission, it didn't feel boring, it felt peaceful. And Kurt took a little bit of that peace for himself.

They had a late, simple dinner and ate quietly, and while Kurt still missed Blaine's voice and his laughter, he now took the silence and relished it as something rare, something to be cherished. He had a lot to think about, anyway, and as they were mostly good things, he welcomed the opportunity to really lose himself in his thoughts.

After all, Blaine had told him that he loved him.

He really didn't want to tell himself that it didn't mean anything, that after such an intense scene Blaine had been in no state of mind to actually, consciously, speak his feelings. Because feelings didn't always have to be conscious to be true, and Kurt liked the thought that there was no reason someone high on adrenaline and endorphins would completely make up a confession of love. That somewhere, however deep down, it must be true.

 

Later, Kurt told Blaine to take a shower, resolutely forbid himself to follow him, and afterwards put him back into his chastity and, for the first time ever, into the collar that would hold the leash chaining him to Kurt's bed. Kurt noticed Blaine's sharp intake of breath as he buckled the leather collar around his throat, and it made him aware of what the gesture could mean to them. It made him want to whisper, “Someday,” into Blaine's skin, but he didn't, only thinking it and adding a wistful “Soon” in his mind. But he looked into Blaine's eyes for a moment, and they both smiled as they imagined what would be.

Kurt quickly made up a pallet on the floor and then clipped the leash to the collar, slipping the ring on the other end over the bedpost.

“The collar is loose enough that it will turn if you do, so the chain shouldn't wrap around your neck. If it still does, it's made so that it tears if it's under too much strain, so it won't choke you. You can get free if you must, but I want you to wake me if something's the matter,” Kurt explained, then gestured to the pallet. “You should be comfortable, and warm enough. Goodnight.”

Blaine smiled, got down on the pallet and pressed a kiss to Kurt's knee as an answer. Kurt watched him as he snuggled into his blankets, then, not without regret, went into his bed. It took a while to adjust to not having Blaine in his arms, and he had to remind himself firmly that it was for a good reason. He sighed and rolled over, using the second pillow as a replacement, and slept.

The next morning, Kurt woke before Blaine and used the time to shower and dress, letting Blaine sleep until he was completely ready, and went to the playroom to select a paddle before waking him. He chose one that was a step upward from yesterday's plain one, with holes that would sting more and leave a nice pattern on Blaine's ass. He decided on a few more strokes as well, so that Blaine would feel a reminder for the whole day and hopefully even tomorrow for work.

He didn't give Blaine time to wake up properly before turning him over his knee, and the firm paddling so soon after waking had Blaine begging and crying out after only a few strokes. Kurt felt the hard plastic of the chastity against his legs as Blaine squirmed on his lap, apparently unable to decide if he wanted to move towards the paddle or away from it. He imagined Blaine's cock in vain trying to get hard, and got an incredible rush at the thought of controlling even this basic need.

After, Blaine lay on the bed, panting, his face and ass the same bright red color. Kurt went to put away the paddle, and when he returned, he found Blaine on his knees on the floor, still breathing heavily.

“May I say something, Sir?” he asked, and Kurt signaled him to go ahead. “I know you won't let me come, but...please, can you? Can I make you feel good?”

As Kurt was hard as a rock from paddling Blaine, it was an easy decision to make.

“Hands behind you back,” he said, unbuttoning his pants. “Open your mouth. I'm going to use you.”

He groaned as he pushed his erection into Blaine's waiting mouth, the feeling of relief immediate. He began fucking Blaine's mouth without warning, pushing deep and hard and hardly giving Blaine time to adjust. Blaine choked briefly when Kurt's cock pushed into his throat, but soon got himself back in control and even started to move his tongue, swirling it around the head when Kurt pulled out a little or dipping it into the slit. Kurt gripped Blaine's hair so hard it had to be painful, fucking his mouth with abandon until he felt himself starting to orgasm. He pulled out quickly and cried out as he came all over Blaine's face.

Panting, he sank down on the bed, patting the space beside him as an invitation for Blaine and then grabbing some tissues for him to clean up his face. When this was done, he pulled Blaine closer for some much-needed cuddles.

“Thank you, pet, that was amazing,” he said. Blaine, not allowed to talk, just smiled at him. Kurt adjusted the pillows so he was more comfortable and pulled up the blankets over both of them.

“How did you sleep?” he asked, and Blaine kissed his chest before he answered.

“Missed you, Sir.”

“I missed you too, pet. But we'll make up for it now. We can stay here as long as we like, there's nothing we have to do today.”

With a contented sigh, Blaine snuggled closer, and Kurt pressed a kiss into his hair and then just lay there, stroking his back, his head full of possibilities for the amount of time stretched before them, before deciding to just be here and enjoy the moment.

After a long time in which Kurt nearly went back to sleep, Blaine began to speak. Kurt would have reprimanded him, but he noticed after the first sentence that this was really something he wanted to hear, so he just listened and continued to stroke Blaine's back.

“I had been in the lifestyle for about two years, played around a lot. I knew that this was what I wanted, though something kept missing, and I never met anyone I liked enough to want him to claim me. I had...a really bad week. There were problems with some students, and I had quarreled with my father, there were some financial issues, everything just came together until when the weekend arrived, I felt close to bursting with anger and frustration. I went to the club to blow off some steam, but when Master Elliot saw the state I was in, he wouldn't allow me to play. He told me to go home and calm down first. I know now he was right, I had no mind to make any decisions, I would have let anyone go past my limits just to forget for a moment. Even there, it could have been dangerous, especially as I had no one to care for me. But at that moment, I was just...I was so angry. I turned around and walked out, took a cab downtown to that other club, the _Chain Chain_. It's not the nicest place, but I didn't care. I got picked up quickly, and he took me home and gave me a night that was just what I needed. Really, he took me out of my head completely, made me forget anything besides him and myself existed, I had never experienced anything like it before. He – his name is Alex White, he's a little older, but he was handsome enough – he had a contract ready for me the next morning, and I signed, partly still to piss off Master Elliot, partly because I really thought that Alex was everything I had been looking for. And for a time, everything was fine. It was never again like the first night, but I just kept waiting, you know? Then....I think he got fired or something, he started to change, drink a lot and play harder. He came up with these bets I told you about, and started practicing at home, whipping me until I couldn't bear it anymore. He...never ignored my safeword, but he had no problems letting me know I disappointed him when I used it, so I tried to take more and more. And then, one night, we were at a club, and some other Dom started flirting with me. I didn't really flirt back, but I guess I...let it happen? In any case I didn't blow him off as completely as Alex felt I should have, and he got really mad and dragged me home to punish me. He...was really drunk. He tied me to his bed and told me he would mark me so no one would ever doubt again who I belonged to, and then he...he got a knife. He wanted to cut his name into my shoulder, but because he was so drunk, he didn't get it the way he wanted. So he got frustrated, gagged me so I couldn't scream and caned me until I was close to passing out, and then he left. He went away and left me lying there, bleeding, for...I think it was five or six hours. When he came back, he had sobered up some, and he said he was sorry over and over again as he untied me. I was weak and dehydrated and my hands were numb from being tied for so long, but I pushed all of that aside and, as soon as I was free, punched him in the face as hard as I could. I...used to box in high school, so it was pretty hard, and he fell and hit his head, and I just...left. He called me a few days later, so I know I didn't kill him. I didn't pick up, and I never saw him again. I left the lifestyle for a year or so, but somehow I found I missed it. I went back to _Defiance_ , got slowly back into playing. I met Sebastian. You know the rest.”

Blaine talked slowly, haltingly, and at some point he started to cry, speaking between ragged breaths as he tried to hold back the tears. Kurt held him and listened and clenched his teeth, and thought three things. He loved him with an intensity that stunned him, he would never let anyone hurt him again, and he would make sure that Alex White would never abuse a sub again.


	19. Chapter 19

“No one will ever hurt you again,” Kurt said fiercely. “I swear. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again. I love you.”

It had not even been a decision. There was no conscious part of him that said, “You have to tell Blaine.” He just did. In the seconds afterwards, he felt as vulnerable as he had rarely felt before. His own words had cut him open, crushed his defenses, and yet he did not regret them. For it was clear that, even if he did not know it, and even if he might not really reciprocate, Blaine needed to hear them. (He didn't tell Blaine about his plans regarding Alex White, though. He couldn't do anything until he had talked to Elliot, and anyway, Blaine just didn't need to know about that.)

Blaine turned in his arms and looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“You love me?” he said.

Kurt looked at him and managed a smile. “So much.”

Blaine's smile lit up his face. “I love you, too.”

It was strange how a few little words could make him so happy.

…....................................

Blaine could have sworn he felt a physical sense of relief when he told Kurt about his former Dom, like a weight from his shoulders or a wall coming down, or what other sayings there were. Even while he was still shaking, with his eyes brimming with tears, he felt good, relaxed and happy. And when Kurt told him he loved him...there were no words.

His Dom loved him. It made him want to give him everything, offer his whole self. And it made him realize that even now, even after talking about what happened, he was holding something back, and he found he didn't want to anymore. It didn't mar his happiness, though, or his appreciation for this moment. It just made him determined. Because, wasn't submission all about that? About holding nothing back?

So after a long time in which they lay there, sharing lazy kisses and talking little, he said, “Sir? Oh, sorry. May I ask a question, Sir?”

Kurt shook his head, smiling. “We're past that today. sweetheart, I think. The TPE weekend is prematurely, but wonderfully, over. For now.”

“Okay. I liked it, though. I mean, it was hard sometimes, especially the not talking part, and I wouldn't want it to be like that all the time, but I'd like to repeat it at some point. Can we do that, Sir?”

“We certainly can,” Kurt said. “I liked it too. But was that the question you wanted to ask?”

“No. What I wanted is, I'd like you to, I mean, if you wanted to, you could...I mean, I want...”

“Pet,” Kurt thankfully interrupted his rambling. “What is it?”

It wasn’t that he wasn't sure. Still, it was hard to actually say the words, especially after a day like today, that had been strangely intense although they had spent most of it in bed. He took a deep breath.

“I'd like you to flog me, Sir. To make me fly, like you said you would. I'm ready now. I don't want to hold anything back from you.”

A moment of silence as Kurt drew him closer and made him look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then we will definitely do that. Just not today.”

“But why not?”

“Um...rub your ass against the mattress a little, pet, see if that reminds you.”

A little wriggling on the bed did indeed remind Blaine that he had gone through a pretty intense paddling not too long ago, as even Kurt's high-threadcount sheets felt like sandpaper against his butt.

“Your ass is very pretty, red with a pattern of white dots from the holes in the paddle. If you had spent some time today sitting instead of lying in bed with me, you would never have been able to forget it,” Kurt laughed.

“I will feel it tomorrow,” Blaine said happily. “That will make a day of boring teacher's conference so much more interesting. But okay, then it's probably better we'll leave it at that. But, Sir – I don't know if I'll be able to ask again. I want it, the flogging, I mean, but – I'm nervous. It's hard to ask for this.”

“Don't worry, pet. I'll take care of it.”

 

Blaine was glad they could theoretically stay in bed all day – although, if his stomach was to be believed, he should probably get up at some point soon and prepare something to eat. He hoped they would go back to cuddling and doing nothing after eating, though he would settle for the couch if necessary. But he didn't feel up to doing much more. He was happy now, lying in his Dom's arms, but he also felt thin-skinned and weirdly emotional, which, when he thought about it, was perhaps understandable after a weekend of intense submission followed by talking about his past and a confession of love. It had just been a lot. So he snuggled closer to Kurt, and with a content sigh, buried his face in his shoulder.

The phone rang.

…......................

Kurt groaned as he rolled over to pick up the phone, disentangling himself from Blaine as little as possible.

“What?” he asked, in vain trying not to let his irritation about being disturbed show too much.

“Princess, we're in the neighborhood and we haven't seen you in ages. We're coming over.”

“No – Santana! No way, today's not a good day, let's just arrange something else - “

“Now. For some reason, Brit really wants to see you and the hobbit. He's with you, isn't he? We're bringing dinner.”

 _Click_.

“Santana -” He threw the phone on the bed. “Damn! I'm sorry, sweetheart. Apparently we're having guests.”

“Sir, please, I can't – I'm sorry, I don't really feel up to company today, and to, you know...pretending. It won't work, I'm too subby.”

“I know, pet,” Kurt said, stroking Blaine's back reassuringly, his mind working. “We'll figure something out. We can say you're coming down with a cold or something. You won't have to say a lot, and if it gets too much, you can go lie down again. It'll be okay, I promise.” He sighed. “We should probably get dressed, though, and then I should go check the playroom for anything out in the open.”

For a few moments, they stalled, Kurt kissing Blaine and reassuring him until Blaine managed a somewhat forced smile that nevertheless showed he was determined to make the best out of a bad situation.

“It's kind of interesting to see you being walked over like that, Sir,” he said drily, and Kurt smiled, rubbing his neck.

“Santana is....a force even I can't withstand.” Growing serious, he looked at Blaine and hugged him, then rubbed his arms. “I'm sorry. It's not what I imagined today to go, either. We'll just have to make the best of it.”

…..............................................

They just had enough time to shower and quickly dress. When the doorbell rang, Blaine was still toweling his hair, and that was almost enough to shatter his resolve to get through the evening without either faking a cold, starting to cry or giving in to his submissive side and falling to his knees before Kurt. But he just took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to fix his hair, and then put on a smile and went to greet Brittany and Santana. Who was, he remembered, intimidating enough on a normal day. But it could not be helped.

Dinner was....quite awful, to be honest. He did not manage to contribute much to the conversation, but mostly kept quiet and let the voices of the others drift above him, concentrating on the hand Kurt kept on his thigh or his back most of the time. The gentle touch anchored him, but he still had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and just lose himself. Surprisingly, Santana wasn't too bad. Apart from the obligatory remarks about cockblocking them and how they'd had the whole weekend for sex and shouldn't be so reluctant to make time for their friends, she seemed to pick up on his mood, and was almost gentle when she talked to him. Brittany, though, was not so considerate, although she, too, seemed to notice he was unusually quiet. But instead of talking at him without expecting him to answer, like Santana, she asked a lot of questions that made him really uncomfortable because there was no way to answer them without basically telling her,

“I'm fine, but I'm still half in subspace because we had a really intense weekend and your visit was really unexpected and has thrown me for a loop.”

So he kept quiet and stuck to monosyllabic, vague answers when Kurt didn't save him and answered for him, until he couldn't take it anymore and excused himself to the bathroom to try and get back his bearings. After a few deep breaths and splashing some water in his face, he spent a few moments just sitting on the rim of the tub to avoid going out again, but he couldn't hide in here forever. So he took another deep breath and opened the door.

On the way to the living room, he passed by the bedroom and stopped in surprise. Through the open door, he could see Santana pressing Brittany to the wall, holding her by the throat, the other hand grabbing her hair, whispering what was clearly a reprimand. Brittany listened, contrite, not resisting, but rather melting into the rough touch of her girlfriend. Or...her Domme?

It certainly seemed like it. Huh. He'd never have suspected, and he didn't think Kurt knew, either. He could see it, though. Santana walked through the world in a way that naturally demanded respect, but at the same time, the way she had guessed his mood before and treated him in a way that reassured him showed good intuition and a caring nature. He didn't know enough about them to guess anything about the nature of her relationship to Brittany, but right now, she was certainly deferent, nodding to Santana's words as far as the grip on her throat would allow. Santana loosened her grip, stroked Brittany's hair and kissed her, and Brittany smiled happily as they prepared to go back to the living room.

Blaine hurried back into the bathroom to avoid being seen and stalled a few moments, wondering how to deal with this new knowledge. He decided to just ignore it for now and talk to Kurt later. Kurt would know what to do, he knew his friends and would be able to guess if they would be okay with them knowing or if they should keep it to themselves. He shook his head to himself, grinning a little. Of course he had known that there must be other people in the lifestyle except those he knew, and that most of them would handle it the way he and Kurt did and keep it quiet, but it was still surprising to find something like that out about people he knew.

When he finally joined the others, he saw that Kurt had cleared the table and was now serving cheesecake for dessert, putting the slices on plates and decorating them with raspberry sauce. Before Blaine could sit down, however, Santana stopped him, saying,

“Blaine, could you get the wine we brought, please?”

And without thinking, Blaine answered with the honorific he was accustomed to using to address female Dominants.

“Yes, Mistress Santana.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine stopped dead as he registered his words, and felt himself blush as everyone stared at him except for Brittany, who kept eating her cheesecake as if nothing concerned her at all.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I didn't mean to....it just...I'm sorry.”

This evening had just been too much, and now he had screwed up royally and wasn't even able to form a complete sentence.

“Blaine,” Santana said, her voice just a nuance more authoritative than before. “Go get the wine.”

Blaine tried to get himself together, fearing that the effort must be visible to everyone. “Yes, Mi – Um. Yes.”

He went to get the wine, glad to be away for a moment. He could still hear Kurt ask incredulously, “Wait, you're in the scene?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Santana asked, apparently amused, though Blaine couldn't see her face. He went back with the wine, fetched glasses and poured, taking comfort in the simple task. He looked at nobody, and though he was aware of Kurt glancing at him with concern, he didn't meet his eyes. He took his time, clearing the kitchen a little as he poured. Objects were just safer than people at the moment, though he did not dare take too much time until he took his place at the table. After all, there were two Doms in the room, and he still did not know how much he had screwed up.

It didn't seem too bad, though. When he finally came back to the table, Santana and Kurt were both laughing, apparently reminiscing about old times and how they'd both come into the scene.

“...Elliot,” Kurt was saying. “He's the owner of the club I'm member of, _Defiance_.”

“No way!” Santana said. “'Guyliner-wearing Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert a Dom? But he let Rachel and myself walk all over him!”

“Only for a short time, which is remarkable, you have to admit. Anyway, he said he knew how to pick his battles.”

Blaine couldn't really concentrate on the conversation; he was still too shaken. Santana had found out she was a Domme apparently through an ex-girlfriend called Dani, but hadn't trained and joined a club until much later. Blaine didn't really care. He was fidgeting on his chair, unable to keep still. When he reached for his glass, he noticed his hand was shaking, and so he sat on his hands to avoid anyone else noticing. But he couldn't fool Kurt for long.

Suddenly, he felt his Dom's hand on his knee, and forced himself to look at him.

“Do you want to kneel, sweetheart?” Kurt asked, and Blaine could have started sobbing from relief. Gratefully, he nodded and slid from his chair to the floor beside Kurt.

“Wow, you two are pretty intense, aren't you?” Santana remarked, and Kurt answered,”Not usually, no. It's just been an intense weekend.”

Blaine stopped listening. He leaned his head against Kurt's knee, felt his hand in his hair, and everything finally started to feel right again.

…................................

Kurt couldn't quite believe it. Santana a Domme? Well, he could believe it, actually. He could definitely see it, and wondered how he had missed the signs. But still – what else did he not know about people he had known for years? What surprise would come next?

He had worried about Blaine, and wished he had somehow been able to react faster and keep Santana and Brittany from barging in like that. In the end, though, he was glad he knew it now. It could only be good for them to know more people in the lifestyle, especially for Blaine, who had no real relations to anyone except Sebastian, who didn't count because he was an ex and not really involved anymore. Kurt hoped that maybe Blaine would befriend Brittany. He needed another sub he could talk to.

Now, with Blaine finally allowed to kneel, everything seemed fine. Brittany soon joined Blaine on the floor, trying to feed him with bits of cheesecake. Kurt and Santana talked about their subs, what they liked, what they didn't. It was fun, it was interesting and informative.

After a while, he could hear Blaine and Brittany laughing together, and soon Blaine was 'there' again enough that he even suggested a movie to watch, and really watched it, even though he still kept close to Kurt, seeking constant physical contact. They hadn't stated it explicitly, but by now it was clear that Blaine was, again, staying the night. There was no way Kurt would send him home alone, and it really was time that Blaine kept some clothes here instead of bringing a bag each weekend that never lasted until Monday. So, when Santana and Brittany finally left, they stayed curled up on the couch, Kurt completely neglecting his duties as host to walk his guests to the door. He just waved in their general direction and never let go of Blaine.

When they were gone, he asked softly,” Are you okay?”

Blaine hesitated, then nodded slowly. “I'm fine, I think. It was a weird day. Too much up and down. But it was fun towards the end, and I'm kind of glad they were here. If you're not mad at me, that is.”

“Why should I be mad at you?”

“Because I kind of blurted out that Santana's a Domme? I didn't mean to, really. I meant to talk to you in private about what I had seen, so that you could make a decision about whether to approach them about it. But then...it just came out, I'm sorry.”

Kurt grinned. “No worries, sweetheart, I know you're just too well behaved to call a Domme anything other than 'Mistress'. I admit that I was embarrassed for a moment, but that was mostly because I've known her for years and never noticed. If you don't feel you need to be punished, then everything's fine. This is good, really. Imagine, we're in the same group of friends, we can cover for each other in front of Rachel or Mercedes or Sam if anyone should let something slip. And today was nice.”

He cleared his throat and turned away for a moment. It was tempting just let things rest there, but he had worries of his own. Blaine had shook his head about needing to be punished, so everything was clear on that front, but Kurt had things he felt he needed to apologize for.

“Actually,” he said. “I was wondering if you were mad at me. I should have reacted more quickly, should have found a way to keep them away. It was the worst possible day for an impromptu visit, and I apologize.”

Blaine nodded. “Thank you. I won't deny there were times today – a lot of times – that I wished you had just decided to not open the door. But that was just me being – well, sensitive, I guess. As you said, everything turned out for the best.”

“You had every reason to be sensitive, if that's what you were. And that's not all. There's something else.”

“Should I maybe get the crop for you, Sir?” Blaine teased, and Kurt swatted him playfully.

“Don't be impertinent. I mean it, though. Before, when we talked, when you requested to be flogged....I feel like I didn't really show you my appreciation of your trust. And that I was able to regain it. I feel really, really honored by it. So thank you for that.”

….................................

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt. It was a leap for him today, taking the initiative like this in his current state of mind, which was just coming out of being as submissive as he had rarely, if ever, experienced before. But he sensed that Kurt needed this, that for Kurt as well it had been an intense weekend and a weird day, and that even a Dom needed affirmation every now and then. So he made it a real kiss, tender and passionate, pouring in every bit of feeling about this weekend and how they had managed to turn it around, and their relationship in general. It wouldn't lead to anything. They were both too tired and worn out, and Blaine really just looked forward to falling asleep in Kurt's arms, but it was nice to just make out for a bit without wishing for anything more.

When they came up from the kiss, they were lying on the couch, Blaine on top of Kurt, burying his face in his neck.

He lifted his head and said, “I love you, remember? So you can just put 'I trust you' into default mode. Take it for granted until I say otherwise.”

Kurt was looking considerably happier now, but he still shook his head as he said, “I could never take your trust for granted, Blaine. But thank you.”

Blaine sat up, remembering something. “Oh! I wanted to ask you....today, with Brittany, I realized how nice it is to have another sub to talk to. I've never had that before. And Brittany is great, but....well, I don't think we really share a perspective most of the time. So...remember when you asked me to meet Chandler? I thought that maybe I would like to.”

“That's great! Would you like me to call him for you?”

“That would be nice, Sir. I'd feel kind of awkward calling him myself, seeing I don't really know him.”

 

They went to sleep, thankfully together again in Kurt's bed, and when Blaine woke up early on Monday morning, he felt like himself again. Which in this case meant somewhat grumpy, because it was Monday and way too early and he wouldn't see Kurt again for nearly a week because the distance between their apartments was too great to just drive to and fro all the time.

He wasn't quite ready to let the weekend go just yet. In front of him lay an incredibly boring day of teacher's conferences, which wasn't really what he had thought of when he had decided to become a teacher. He wanted something more than the marks from yesterday's paddling to remind him, to tether him to Kurt.

So, when Kurt asked him how he was with a little concern in his tone, he told him exactly that. Kurt's delighted grin surprised him.

“You're only around adults today, right? Then I might have an idea for that. Go shower quickly, but don't get dressed yet. Come back and bend over the bed.”

Blaine did as he was told, intrigued and a little frightened, and yelped when Kurt pushed a lubed-up finger inside him. Another finger joined the first one, and Blaine was half-hard in no time and whimpered in disappointment when a moment later, the fingers were pulled out again. Then, he felt something cold and blunt pressing against his hole, and then slowly inside. He had a little trouble focusing on Kurt's words when he said,

“This is a butt plug. It doesn't vibrate or anything, so you don't have to be scared. But you will feel it. When you sit, when you move, all the time. I want you to wear it to work today, and call me on your lunch break.”


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine shifted in his seat, wincing as he changed from one uncomfortable position to another. This one was a little more painful, but he was thankful that now his attention focused on that instead of...the thing in his ass. He'd been half-hard for hours, and no matter how hard he tried to fully concentrate on work (the nature of which, at least today, not really encouraging that effort), part of his attention was always on...other things. The hard wooden chairs didn't help, either, and he simultaneously wished for and dreaded his lunch break.

He had wanted to be reminded of the weekend, and God, he was. He felt happy, claimed and owned...and aroused and frustrated and a little worried that his colleagues would notice he was distracted and call him out on it. Wasn't Ruth looking at him strangely?

His submission was simmering inside him, always there, but not yet threatening to boil over. It was a good feeling, and he only wished he would be able to see Kurt tonight. He shifted again and had to suppress a moan when the movement jostled the plug inside him. This was torture of the most delicious kind.

“Blaine?”

The tone made clear that this was at least the second time his name had been called.

“Sorry, what?”

“We were wondering if you could give a short report on the class trip you chaperoned in Eleanor's place.”

“Um, sure.” Blaine was glad about the distraction until he arrived at the Saturday in his report, talked about the museum they had visited and the homesickness some of the students had experienced in the evening...and then his thoughts were straying to what had happened when finally everyone had gone to sleep. How Kurt had taunted him over the phone, turning him on so much with descriptions of a scene they still hadn't actually done (but Blaine didn't doubt they would, some day), but not allowing him to touch himself. It had been torture, pure and simple, especially as he was randomly turned on by people talking on the phone for a week after – but it had also been so, so hot.

“Um...and then it was Sunday, and we went home.”

That was all he was able to say. His face was burning, and he felt the definite need to adjust himself in his pants, as they had just become considerably tighter. Fortunately, if someone had noticed the abrupt ending to his report, they didn't comment on it, and soon after, they were dismissed for lunch.

Lunch. What would happen now? What had Kurt planned?

“Hey, are you coming?”

He turned towards the voice and saw Ruth waiting for him.

“Am I coming where?” he asked, smiling around his apprehension.

“A few of us are going to lunch together, me, David, Tina, Eleanor and...you?”

“Oh, I can't, I'm sorry,” Blaine said with real regret. They would probably have a lot of fun. “But let's meet up another time, in the evening, perhaps? Next week?”

“Sure.” Ruth didn't seem too disappointed, and thank God didn't ask any questions as to why he can't come to lunch with them. “Hey, maybe I can finally meet the reason you were so distracted today!”

She winked at him and laughed, so Blaine wasn't too embarrassed, although he could feel himself blushing.

“We'll see,” he said, giving a little wave as he turned to go. “Have a nice lunch.”

 

His office was tiny, but it had a comfortable chair and a lock on the door, which, he suspected, was all he would need today. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his phone, attached the headphones so he'd have both hands free, and called Kurt.

“Hi, Sir.”

“Hi sweetheart. You sound worried.”

“I think I'm a little bit scared.”

Kurt only chuckled. “How's your day going?”

“Um, fine. I'm awfully distracted, and I'm getting horny as hell, which I'm sure is exactly as you intended. Feeling subby, too, but not so much since you aren't here.”

“Good. You don't submit to anybody but me, pet. Ever.”

Blaine's insides clenched and his cock twitched at the sound of Kurt's possessive almost-growl. His knees quivered, and he gave in to the impulse and dropped to his knees on the office floor.

“No, Sir,” he agreed, and then added in a softer voice, “Sir? Thank you. Really. I – I just love this. I'm feeling wonderful.”

“Well – I love you, so...”

“I love you too, Sir.”

There was a moment of silence, in which Blaine couldn't help but think that this probably wasn't quite the direction this phone call had been supposed to take. Not that he complained.

“I'm grinning like an idiot right now,” he confessed. “God, we're awfully sappy, aren't we?”

Kurt laughed. “We're newly in love,” he said. “I think it's a law that we have to make everyone around us want to barf. But that isn't the reason I wanted you to call me.”

Kurt's tone changed with the last sentence, and Blaine was glad he was already on his knees.

“So,” Kurt continued. “Where are you?”

“I'm kneeling in my office, Sir. The door is locked.”

“Good boy. But why are you kneeling? I don't remember telling you to.”

“You didn't, Sir. Earlier, when you went all possessive on me...I couldn't help it.”

There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed moan, and Blaine grinned. He loved when he was able to surprise Kurt and turn him on in ways he didn't anticipate.

“Okay, stay on your knees,” Kurt continued. “Pull down your pants as far as you can.”

Blaine obeyed, scrambling a little in his position not really practical for undressing. This was nothing more than he'd expected, and they hadn't really done anything yet, and still his breathing was heavy, and his cock was well on its way to a full-grown erection.

“Are you still wearing the plug?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded before he remembered that Kurt couldn't see him. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Pull it out, but not all the way, and then push it back in. Fuck yourself with the plug for a while, and talk to me while you do it.”

“Oh God,” Blaine groaned; he was already so far gone he couldn't believe it. The hard floor was digging into his knees, and he fell forward to support himself on his free hand while the other was busy pushing the plug in and out. “Oh God,” he repeated, needing a moment to get his brain to produce some words other than these. “It – it feels good. Dry, a little, but I'm so stretched it doesn't really matter. It's – oh – it's too short, it's not enough. Sir, please, I need to – may I touch myself?”

Kurt hummed a little, as if thinking. Blaine was close, just from this, and he'd been so on edge all day it wasn't really surprising, but it wasn't enough.

“Touch yourself,” Kurt said, his voice hoarse. “But slowly. Tease yourself, and don't forget to talk to me.”

Groaning, Blaine wrapped his hand around his straining erection, using the precome as lube as he started to slowly stroke his cock. “I wish you were here. I wish it was you touching me, teasing me. It's so much better when it's you.”

“Then imagine it was me,” Kurt said. “Imagine I was there with you, kneeling opposite from you, my hand around your cock, my mouth on yours. My thumb is circling the tip, spreading precome. My other hand is on the plug, moving it in and out of your tight hole....”

“Oh God, yes,” Blaine moaned, following Kurt's instructions and slowly increasing the speed of his movements. “I want that, I want that so much. Sir, please, I'm so close...”

“Come for me,” Kurt commanded, and Blaine did, shooting come onto the hardwood floor of his office.

 

He sat up, breathing hard. His knees hurt, and he hardly managed to stand up when he tried, but he felt amazing. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings, dimly hearing the voices of his colleagues in the hallway outside his door, and he hoped he hadn't been loud enough for them to hear him. He took a few tissues and cleaned himself and the floor, pulled up his pants and sat in his chair, listening to Kurt bringing himself to orgasm. He nearly got hard again just from the noises he made, and wished it could be him serving his Dom, not just listening on the phone.

After a while, he said, “Thank you, Sir. That was amazing. I still wish you were here, though.”

“Me too, sweetheart.”

“You know, I was a little scared you'd just tease me without letting me come.”

“Oh no, you have another half day of work before you. You need to be able to concentrate.” At Blaine's groan at the prospect of having to go back to work, he laughed. “No whining, pet. Be a good boy and pay attention this time.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine sighed, pouting.

….....................................................

Kurt took a brief shower after the satisfying phone call with Blaine, then drove to _Defiance_ to have lunch with Elliot. There was one matter they had to discuss that was rather pressing.

But as soon as he saw Elliot, he was distracted by the dark circles under his friend's eyes and his overall tired appearance.

“What's the matter with you?” he asked, concerned.

Elliot rubbed his eyes and sat down, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. “I haven't been sleeping well. To be completely honest, I suspect you were right when you said I wouldn't be able to handle being with Chandler without....well, _being with_ Chandler. It's a lot harder than I thought. Feel free to say 'I told you so.'”

Kurt shook his head, smiling sadly. “It's nothing that gives me satisfaction. I want you to be happy. What are you going to do?”

“I'm not sure yet. Keep going as we are, for the time being. It's good for Chandler. He's happier, calmer. I like seeing him this way, and I suppose I'm hoping...you know. I'll end it when I can't bear it anymore, I promise. But you didn't come here to talk about me.”

Kurt shook his head, accepting the change of topic for the moment, reminding himself that the reason why he came here was an important and urgent matter, maybe even more so than the heart of his friend.

“Do you know one Alex White?”

Elliot started to shake his head, but then gestured at Kurt to wait and went to his computer, looking up the name in his files.

“I knew the name sounded familiar. He applied for membership a few years ago. During a supervised scene, he ignored the safeword of the sub he was playing with, “to see if he really meant it,” end of quote. We declined his application and never saw him again. Why?”

“He's the one who abused Blaine. He's a drunk, and he's capable of things much worse than disregarding a safeword. Blaine says he's still in the scene. He could still be hurting people. I want to stop him. I have a plan, but I need your help.”


	22. Chapter 22

Blaine met with Chandler on Thursday evening, in a small Italian restaurant about halfway between their apartments. Blaine was nervous; as he hadn't called Chandler himself but had taken the coward's way out and let Kurt do it, he didn't even know how the other man felt about their meeting. But the restaurant was cozy, lit in a soft light with quiet music playing in the background, and he leaned back in his chair and let himself relax while he waited. At least, he would know what to talk about, if could get to that point without it being too awkward. Kurt had asked him to find out how Chandler felt about Master Elliot, if he could, as that was apparently a situation that couldn't be left alone for much longer. Blaine didn't understand all of it, and it was hard to imagine the always poised, completely in control Master Elliot as helplessly in love, but – well, most people got there at some point, he guessed. He hoped he could somehow subtly steer the conversation to that point, as he didn't want to just jump the question on Chandler, but he didn't want to let Kurt down, either.

Chandler. Whom Kurt had been together with for a long time. Who was probably a better, more dedicated sub than Blaine. Who probably wouldn't even know why he had wanted to meet him – and great, now he was nervous again. Would Chandler resent Blaine for his relationship with Kurt? Would Blaine feel jealous of the history they had that he could never be part of? Who was he kidding, he already was.

Fortunately, though, he hadn't too much time to fret. The next time the door opened, a young man dressed in a padded jacket and a hat against the fall chill stepped in, looked around and then walked towards Blaine's table. It had to be Chandler, though Blaine had difficulties to reconcile the rather mundane figure with the sub at _Defiance_ , who had been wearing leather hot pants and not much else.

Apprehensively, Blaine watched Chandler arrive, and tried to put a welcoming smile on his face. Immediately, he was rewarded by a grin so big it seemed to split the other man's face in half. When Chandler arrived at the table, Blaine rose politely, but Chandler ignored his outstretched hand, took his face in his hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

“So,” he said, sitting down opposite Blaine while Blaine stood there, mouth open. “I'm glad to finally meet you. You're cute, I can see why Kurt likes you so much.”

“Um...thanks?” Blaine said after a moment, finally finding his voice again and able to sit down. He was a little overwhelmed by Chandler's exuberance, but at the same time relieved, because he could see that there would be no chance for awkward silences, not with Chandler around.

Chandler shifted in his chair and winced, grinning. “I've got welts all over my ass, it's glorious. Yesterday was just...mmmh.”

He closed his eyes and sighed dreamily, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

“Too much information,” he said, holding up his hands in defense.

“No such thing,” Chandler said. “But we're not here to talk about me.” He gestured the waiter, and they made their orders. When the waiter was gone again, Chandler leaned forward. “So. Spill.”

“You don't like small talk, do you?” Blaine said, still laughing. He was more relaxed then he could have imagined, although he could see himself sharing a lot more than he had planned.

“Life is short, darling. So, tell me. Is he treating you well?”

Blaine nodded. “He is. He's kind of...wonderful, actually.” Then he blushed, remembering who he was talking to. “I'm sorry, I don't know how you feel about me and Kurt being together. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Chandler shook his head. “No worries. Kurt is one of the best human beings on the planet, in my opinion, and I will always love him. But we're not together anymore, and that's fine. He has moved on, and...well, it seems I have, too.”

“Do tell,” Blaine said, hoping that Chandler was referring to Master Elliot and he could bring good news to Kurt.

But Chandler just laughed. “I asked first.” He was interrupted by the waiter bringing their drinks, but didn't let himself be detained for long, waiting just long enough for Blaine to take a sip of his water before he asked, “Have you fucked him yet?”

Blaine sputtered and nearly spit out his drink. “What?”

Chandler shrugged. “Have you fucked him?”

“I....I-” Blaine gave up. “No, I haven't. I...I couldn't. He's...I'm...I couldn't.”

“Why not? I mean, assuming you're, you know, physically able. He likes it. He won't ask for it, for some reason, but he likes it.”

“But he's...I mean, he's a Dom. I didn't think he would....and I'm, I'm...you could count the number of times I topped on one hand.”

Even in his vanilla relationship, he had nearly exclusively bottomed.

“Why, don't you like it?”

Blaine shrugged. “What's not to like? It's just...outside my comfort zone I guess. I mean, I can't even imagine....every time I picture Kurt and myself in bed together, it's him fucking me.”

“I'm not telling you to jump him, “ Chandler laughed. “Just...I'm sure you've known times, you know, when you want sex, but you also want to be held and taken care of. Kurt has those times, too. Also those times when he tells you not to move and then rides you and comes all over you, but those are hard to get because, like I said, he just won't tell you to do it. The other times, though...you'll notice when he needs you like this. It's just another way to serve him, and it will be special because he won't have told you, but you will have done it all the same.”

Blaine hid his buring face behind his glass. It was definitely something to think about.

 

…........................

 

Kurt sat in the cab, thinking about Blaine and Chandler bonding, hopefully getting along, presumably talking about...well, him, probably. He just hoped it was nothing too bad, but decided he had done as well as he could by both of them, even though he had, in the end, let Chandler down, and that was all anybody could ask for. Knowing Chandler, the conversation would soon turn to sex, anyway, and Kurt smiled a little, imagining Blaine blushing and squirming, but eventually playing along.

Then he concentrated on his mission. He was on the way to _Defiance_ to meet with Elliot and Santana and the owner of the club Santana frequented, one Cassandra July. They would plot strategies to bring down Blaine's former Dom and tormentor, Alex White.

When he entered the room, the others were already there, and he was a little annoyed at having missed Elliot and Santana's first meeting after discovering the other was a Dom. They were obviously over that point, sitting together at the table, talking and laughing.

Miss July, sitting a little apart, was a severe-looking woman with her blonde hair bound back and tight, dark clothing. At her feet, a man was kneeling, wearing nothing but a pair of tight pants and a leash. When the man lifted his head, Kurt gasped.

“Brody Weston, I can't believe it!” he said as he recognized Rachel's ex-boyfriend.

Brody grinned.”I always knew you were a Dom, really. No surprise at all here. Nice to see you again, Kurt.” A tug on the leash made him look at his Mistress, and when he met her reproving gaze, he corrected himself. “Master Kurt, sorry.”

Kurt thought of something. “Please don't tell me Rachel's a Dom.”

Brody laughed. “She freaked out when I suggested a little bondage once. She liked me doing things for her, though, which made it easier not to just fall on my knees before San- Mistress Santana or you.”

“Well, that certainly explains why you were always so comfortable naked. And the gigolo thing?”

“Sub for hire. I thought that way I could stay with Rachel and still get what I need. When it all...blew up, I came to my senses and went back to Cassie.”

Cassandra laid her hand on Brody's head and stroked him affectionately, and he leaned against her thigh.

“I get that we're all just so happy to see each other again,” Santana called from the other side of the table, “but there's someone at home waiting for me who is probably naked and possibly a little bit bratty. So can we get this show on the road, please?”

“Sure, sorry,” Kurt said, sitting down and pouring himself a glass of water. He remembered that Santana, even more so than him, had never liked Brody, and now she probably saw more of him than she liked, as he probably accompanied his Mistress to the club.

He summarized the reason for their meeting, keeping to the most essential facts.

“For those of you that don't know it, my sub Blaine has been severely abused in a former relationship. His abuser is still out there, frequenting a club called _The_ _Chain Chain_ , and I want him stopped. I don't want him near a sub, ever again.” 

“Please, what kind of a name is _The Chain Chain?_ And how do you want to stop him?” Santana asked. “For I'm not helping you hide any bodies.”

“Nobody's killing anyone, Santana. Though I'll not deny that I thought about it, but murder's just not my style. We can't go to the police, either. We all know how they react to crimes in the BDSM scene.”

With disdain, mostly, and the more or less subtle implication that the victim had brought it on themselves.

“I'm aware that he can pick up someone anywhere and abuse them, and we can't really do anything to stop him,” Kurt continued. “We can, however, ruin his reputation in the scene, so that at least there no one will ever go home with him again.”

“Cassandra, you and I own well-known and respected BDSM clubs,” Elliot added. “If we contact other clubs and tell them about him, most owners will probably agree not to let him become a member there. The sleazier clubs might turn a blind eye if left by themselves, but they can't really ignore pressure from all of the bigger clubs. Kurt himself plans to discredit him at his current club, but I'm not so sure this is a good idea.”

Kurt groaned as Elliot brought up their quarrel again. They had talked rather heatedly about this, Elliot claiming that it was just too dangerous to confront the man alone, and Kurt insisting that he had to do it as it was his sub who had been abused. When Elliot accused Kurt of having a super hero complex, they had ended the discussion without coming to an agreement.

Now Elliot turned to Kurt. “I have a suggestion. You go, but you take Jack with you. He can drive you, and he can wait outside if you prefer, but he'd still be there if there should be trouble.”

Kurt thought about it and had to admit that he would probably feel safer to know the taciturn, reliable bouncer would be there. He nodded.

“When do you plan to do it?” Elliot asked.

Kurt looked at his watch. It was early enough that he could head home and change into his most obnoxious Dom gear, but then – why waste any more time?

“Now,” he said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some violence.

Kurt sat in the back of the car, dressed in his tightest pair of black leather pants and an equally tight, black shirt. A coiled-up bullwhip was attached to his belt. It could double as a weapon if necessary, but for the most part it was for show. It practically screamed 'Dom'. Usually, Kurt refrained from such obvious displays, but for today, the more dominant he appeared, the better, and subtle probably wouldn't work on the patrons of _The Chain Chain_. Anyone who frequented a club called like that had to be a little dim-witted.

Jack, in the front, wore his usual bouncer outfit of black suit, white shirt and black tie. Kurt had always thought that only an 'Elder' - name tag was missing to make him look like a Latter Day Saint missionary, but in truth, his build and a permanent scowl made him look much too threatening for that.

To be honest, Kurt was a little bit frightened. It was stupid, really – he was going to confront the other man in a club, after all, not in a dark alleyway. There would be people around, and even in a club like that there would certainly be someone to step in if things threatened to get violent. Still. What he planned was the ultimate humiliation. A Dom, accused of abuse by respected members of the community, would never be able to re-establish himself in the scene. Word would spread into other cities, even other countries. If everything went as planned, Alex White would never be accepted into a BDSM club, and no active sub would go home with him.

And he was hardly going to simply accept that.

So, Kurt was glad about Jack's presence, and though he would never admit it, he was happy to see Santana and Elliot waiting for him outside the club.

Both of them looked fierce: just like Kurt, they had chosen to go all out Dom-wise today. Santana wore tight pants with high boots and a corset, and Elliot showed off his arms and his tattoos with a sleeveless leather shirt. Both were clearly paying the price, though; they had their arms wrapped around themselves against the cold.

“Good, you're here. I was beginning to fear for my teeth, they were shattering so much,” Elliot said.

“How is it you take longer to get ready than I do, princess?” Santana asked, rubbing her arms.

“You are the victims of your own vanity,” Kurt said, smugly tugging at his own long sleeves. “How is it you're here anyway? Didn't we agree I would do this alone?” “We're just here for support. We're your entourage, your posse,” Elliot said.

“It'll be more fun doing it together,” Santana added.

Kurt looked at them and finally smiled, nodded, and said, “Then let's do this.”

 

Inside, the club was dimly-lit and loud, and Kurt swore his boots stuck to the floor as he walked. That might be just his prejudice though, leading him to imagine spilled drinks and...other liquids, and no one to clean up.

Apart from that, though, walking into that club was a heady experience, and something Kurt might repeat if he ever felt particularly bad. He had known he had a reputation in the scene, but that...

As he entered the main room, Elliot and Santana flanking him, the crowd parted like the red sea. The only thing missing to complete the impression was that the music stopped to play, but even so, it was almost comical. He could hear people whispering his or Elliot's name, and see Doms grip their subs' hands or leashes more tightly as if they felt they needed to prevent them from rushing towards him and throwing themselves at his feet.

He might be imagining the details, but fact was that their entrance made quite an impression that left nothing to wish for.

They made their way to the tiny stage, past tacky posters advertising 'Flogging Friday' that made Kurt wonder if perhaps today was 'Thrashing Thursday'. He grabbed the microphone set up on the stage while Elliot asked the DJ to stop the music for a time.

“Hi,” Kurt said when everything was silent. “My name is Kurt Hummel. A lot of you know me or have heard of me. I'm only going to interrupt your evening for a short time, but I have an announcement. Elliot Gilbert, owner of _Defiance_ , and Santana Lopez are here to confirm what I have to say.”

He had never seen Alex White in person, but he had seen a photo in Elliot's file. Now, in the small crowd before him, he saw a man that had to be him: in his forties, handsome enough, but with a small beer belly and, hardly visible in the dim light, some broken veins along his nose and cheeks that told of his lifestyle. Kurt felt his anger flare up again, and he breathed deeply a few times to keep from attacking the man, instead channeling the energy into his speech.

“There is a person among you,” he continued, ”who calls himself a Dom, but is inattentive, neglectful and, in fact, abusive. Alex White had a sub bound and gagged, cut him and caned him, badly, and then left him alone, bleeding and without a way to get free or call for help, for hours.“

He took a deep breath to help calm himself and had the satisfaction to see the people surrounding Alex White step away from him until he stood there alone, everyone staring at him. Another layer of humiliation was added when someone turned on a spotlight and directed it at the disgraced Dom. Kurt allowed himself a small smile and then continued talking.

“I urge every sub to stay away from him. I urge every Dom to quit including him in our circle, and every club owner to ban him for life. Men like him are a danger to us all. The subs that are abused by him, the new Doms that might see him as an example, the experienced Doms that are lumped together with him. People like him let the whole BDSM community appear in a bad light. Cut him loose before he harms anyone else. Thank you for your attention.”

As he stepped down from the stage, he looked at Alex White standing there in a circle of light, his face red, clenched fists by his side, and he was very glad he didn't come here alone.

On their way out, he was stopped by a handsome young man in jeans and a shirt.

“Thank you,” the young man said. “I was just about to leave with him. I don't know if anything would have happened, but if it had....I'm new to the scene. I don't know what's....normal and what isn't. He could have done anything and I wouldn't have stopped him before it was to late. So, thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Kurt said. “You should speak to other subs. It's the safest way for a beginner to find a Dom. Find out who is gentle, who won't push you too hard. Above all, make sure the Dom you choose will always respect your safeword. You'll find someone.”

“Speaking of which,” the other man said, smiling invitingly. “Would you...maybe allow me to buy you a drink?”

“Thank you. But I'm in a relationship, and I kind of want to go home.”

Kurt watched as the man looked at a group of people standing nearby and shook his head, whereupon some people looked disappointed and went away. When the young man saw that Kurt had been watching, he blushed and laughed.

“I really wanted to say thank you. But also, they kind of sent me to see if you were... available.”

Kurt laughed. “Well, you can tell them I'm the very lucky Dom of a wonderful sub, and neither of us likes to share, so unfortunately I'm not 'available'.”

The next thing he was aware of was staggering against the bar as Alex White punched him in the face.

…..................................

Blaine was walking home from his meeting with Chandler with a smile on his face. It had been a really nice evening, interesting, informative and so much fun. Although Chandler had told him some pretty hard stuff about his past and the time before he met Kurt, they had never stayed maudlin for long, and Blaine felt honored by the trust Chandler had placed in him by telling him such private things. He had a feeling that given the chance, they could become good friends, although it still felt kind of weird that Chandler was Kurt's ex. A lot of the things they talked about had been about Kurt, what he liked, what turned him on, how to please him, what made him angry. Blaine hoped he hadn't been breaking Kurt's trust by talking about him - but then, Kurt knew Chandler, and he must have known that they would talk about the only thing they knew they had in common.

Still. Suddenly Blaine was unsure. He wanted to talk to Kurt, tell him everything and make sure he had done nothing wrong. It was late, but not that late, and he didn't have school tomorrow.

He turned, not walking towards his own apartment anymore, but instead to the subway that would take him to Kurt's.

 

Kurt wasn't there when he arrived, so Blaine looked around, cleaned up the few things lying around and then settled on the couch to watch TV. He was just starting to get anxious when, about an hour later, he heard the key in the door.

“Hey,” he said and turned to see Kurt walk in with an ice pack pressed against his face. “Oh my god, what happened to you?”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, sounding flustered but pleased. He took the ice pack away and revealed a little dried blood and a giant bruise. ”It's so nice you're here. And that...that's nothing.” 

“Nothing? You have...a black eye and a split lip and...” Blaine jumped up and hurried to Kurt, gently caressing his face with the tips of his fingers. Then he took a step back and looked at Kurt's clothes, at the tight leather and the obnoxious whip still coiled at his hip.

“You're all dressed up. Have you been to the club without me?” he asked, trying and failing not to sound hurt. _Have you played?_

“Hey. I'm suffering here!” Kurt said, and Blaine could tell he was joking but refused to let him lighten the mood. Suddenly, the evening had taken an unpleasant turn, and he almost wished he had gone home instead of coming here. At least what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

He went back to the couch and sat down. “Kurt,“ he asked, intentionally forgoing the 'sir'. “Where have you been?”

Kurt sighed and tossed the ice pack into the sink.

“I've been out to confront Alex White and keep him from hurting anyone else.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

“You're not...oh my god, you're serious.” Blaine was glad he was sitting. He still looked around for support, but his usual source of that was still standing, arms crossed defensively, and Blaine ended up hugging himself. He didn't doubt Kurt's words, wondering instead how he could have thought he had been out to scene. After all, though sex with Kurt could be rough, it didn't usually result in a black eye. Especially not for Kurt.

“You - why did you do that? How could you do that?”

“I did it to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else.”

“No, you didn't. You did it to get back at him for hurting me.”

“That, too.” Kurt sat down on the couch, facing Blaine, but thankfully didn't try to touch him. Still, Blaine stood up and began pacing the room.

“Blaine,” Kurt said. “I don't understand why you're so upset about this. All I did was -”

“Because you could have been hurt!” Blaine interrupted. “You have been hurt, and it could have been so much worse! Also, I'm not some damsel in distress, I don't need you to defend my honor!”

Blaine's voice had gotten continually louder, until he was nearly yelling at the end. He was still pacing the room, his emotions swirling inside him until he didn't know what was anger and what was fear.

“Blaine.” Kurt's voice was firm. “Kneel.”

Blaine wanted nothing more than to obey, but he stood his ground.

“No. You can't Dom me out of having an argument.”

Kurt dragged his hands through his hair, frustrated. “Okay. But can you please sit down so we can talk?”

Reluctantly, Blaine sat down.

“I'm sorry,“ Kurt said. “It wasn't fair of me to bring our...dynamics into this, though honestly, I only wanted to make you stop pacing. Please, listen to me. I don't think you need me to protect your honor. I have never, not for one moment, thought you couldn't look after yourself. I did this mostly so everyone knows what he is, to keep other subs from going with him.”

Cautiously, Kurt reached for Blaine''s hand, and Blaine let him take it, feeling the calming caress of Kurt's thumb on his knuckles.

“The other thing is,” Kurt said, “I'm a Dom. Being protective is my nature. And that I wasn't able to protect you from him...kind of kills me.”

“You didn't even know me then.”

“I know. It doesn't...really help. I...hate that you had to go through this, that I couldn't stop it, and today - that was me trying to make up for it.”

Blaine shook his head. “And did beating him up make you feel better?”

“Wait - you think I beat him up?”

“Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? Your face - I've kind of been waiting for you to say, 'You should see the other guy.'”

“Blaine, I didn't beat him up. I exposed him. I went to his club and told everyone what kind of guy he is. He got a few punches in when I was distracted, later, before Elliot pushed him away.”

“And you couldn't have thought of starting with that? God, Kurt, I pictured you waiting for him in some parking lot and beating the crap out of him.”

“I never hit anyone who doesn't want it,” Kurt said grinning. “He went home somewhat battered, though. Apparently, Santana thought him punching me was excuse enough to knee him in the balls.”

Blaine was so relieved he could hardly speak. So he simply straddled Kurt and kissed him hard without consideration for his split lip. He paused to taste the blood on his tongue, then went in for another kiss, which Kurt reciprocated enthusiastically.

Between kisses, Blaine whispered, “You are not allowed to ever scare me that much again. Do you understand?”

Kurt nodded. “I understand. I won't, not if I can help it. So....you're not mad at me anymore?”

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder. “I kind of feel like I should still be mad. Because, and you don't have to say anything to that, if I hadn't been here today, and if there hadn't been...evidence that would have been hard to explain away, you wouldn't have told me about tonight's activities at all. And I don't like you keeping secrets from me.”

Kurt nodded sheepishly. “I can understand that.”

Blaine smiled. “But I have also decided that since it's over, and it's been done with only minor damage, it would be stupid to hold a grudge. So no, I'm not mad anymore. But you have to tell me everything.”

As Kurt told his story, Blaine made himself comfortable on his lap and listened intently. When Kurt finished with, “And now, Elliot and Ms July are at work contacting other BDSM clubs, and hopefully, he'll be banned from every club in town, and beyond,” Blaine shook his head.

“It seems kind of unfair,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

“That you were able to discredit him so easily. That three people saying something about him is enough to make sure he is excluded from the lifestyle, at least here. And you only knew my side of the story. What if I were just some scorned lover who wanted to take revenge?”

“You aren't, though.”

“No, I'm not. And he definitely deserves it, and I'm glad he won't have a chance to hurt someone else. But - does this happen often? What if there is a mistake?”

“It doesn't happen very often, as far as I know. And we are careful when we spread something like this. We didn't just have your tale. Elliot had to reject his membership application because he ignored a safeword, there have been other incidents. And - you know we have to take care of our own. No one else will do it, people think all of us are abusive or at least weird. I guess it's a little unfair, but we don't really have an alternative. And, not to brag or anything, but it wasn't just any three people telling things about him, but three highly respected members of the community.”

Blaine nodded pensively. He wasn't quite satisfied, but he guessed there really weren't any good alternatives, and after all, while allegedly abusive Doms were excluded from the lifestyle, most of them probably deserved a much harsher punishment.

Speaking of which -

“Sir? Do you think I should be punished for not obeying and for being disrespectful?”

Kurt thought for a moment, then shook his head. “You were angry, but not disrespectful. And it was wrong of me order you to kneel in the midst of an argument, even if it was only to calm you down. So no, if you're okay with it, I don't think you should be punished.”

Blaine was completely okay with that and had just started kissing Kurt's neck when he thought of something.

“Oh! I nearly forgot, but I'm pretty sure Chandler is in fact in love with Master Elliot. He didn't explicitly say so, but I got a very strong impression.”

He proceeded to talk of his evening with Chandler, but soon noticed that Kurt didn't really listen. He just sat there with a weird expression on his face that Blaine couldn't quite interpret except in one way.

“Sir? You're not...you're not jealous, are you?”

“What? Sweetheart, of course I'm not jealous. I have a wonderful man in my life, and Chandler deserves the same. I'm happy for them, I'm just...do you think we should let them find out for themselves, or should we give them a nudge in the right direction?”

…................................

Friday, after Kurt skipped lunch because it could not be denied anymore that he would not make his deadline on Tuesday if he didn't spend the next forty-eight hours working nonstop, he regretfully called Blaine to cancel their weekend together. Blaine, however, persuaded him to let him come over anyway.

“I won't disturb you, Sir,” he said. “I'll just make sure you eat enough, and I'll rub your shoulders for you if they ache from sitting so long. I'll bring a book and keep to myself. Please?”

So Kurt relented, and he couldn't deny that it was kind of nice to have Blaine there with him as he worked, curled up on the couch with a book, looking at him with a smile whenever Kurt's head rose from his sketches, and bringing him coffee and making food and taking care of everything that might have distracted him from his work.

Saturday after dinner, that changed. Kurt had dragged himself back to his desk for another few hours of work so that maybe he could have a little free time tomorrow. He hadn't been working for half an hour when Blaine interrupted him.

“Sir?” he asked. “Is there any chance you might be finished some time today?”

“I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Tomorrow, if everything goes well.”

He continued working, but after a while he found he couldn't concentrate because Blaine was cleaning the kitchen, clattering with pots and pans and generally making a lot of noise. This happened a few more times, Blaine trying to clear his desk or insisting that Kurt just had to see this video, until Kurt got quite angry.

After a rebuke, Blaine was thankfully quiet for a while, though Kurt had the impression that he was pouting. This was quite unlike Blaine, and he briefly wondered what might be the reason for him acting out like that, but he decided not to let it concern him for the time being.

A little while later, however, he was distracted again, this time by Blaine turning his chair towards him and kneeling between his legs.

“Blaine? What are you doing?”

Blaine smiled, “I'm sorry for making you angry, Sir. Will you let me make it up to you?” he said and started to unbutton Kurt's pants.

“Blaine, stop that!” Kurt said, now really angry. “I don't know what's the matter with you, and I'm sorry if you're feeling neglected or something, but I told you I would have no time for you this weekend. You're acting really childish, and now you can go into the bedroom and stay there. Whether you go to sleep or stay awake is up to you, but I don't want to see you out here again today.”

With a quiet, “I'm sorry, Sir,” Blaine rose and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Kurt to wonder what had gone wrong, and trying to again concentrate on his work.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> Basically, this is just making up for the fact that there was no sex for the last few chapters :)

When Kurt came into the bedroom a few hours later, he expected to find Blaine asleep. Instead, he was sitting on the bed, his book in his lap, but Kurt could see he wasn't really reading. The crop was lying on the nightstand, and Kurt had to smile at Blaine's foresight. Blaine hadn't had done much to deserve punishment over the last few weeks, but it was clear that today, he had. Kurt took care to put on a stern face before Blaine could see him, and though he wasn't angry anymore, it wasn't hard. He didn't understand Blaine's behavior at all, and it was obvious that there was something behind it he didn't know yet. 

He went up to the bed, taking the crop in his hand.

“How many strokes do you think you deserve, Blaine?” Kurt asked, and Blaine looked up at him with eyes too big and too bright.

“I - I'm not sure, Sir.”

“Well, how many times did you disturb me tonight?”

“Five times, Sir?” Blaine answered after a brief pause.

“And do you want to tell me what that was about?”

“I guess I just felt kind of lonely and...and I got bored. I'm sorry, Sir”

“Mhm.” Kurt wasn't convinced, and it showed in his tone. “So that would be six strokes.”

“Six, Sir? I - I thought...”

“One for each time you interrupted my work, that's five, plus one for lying to me right now. If you don't want to tell me something, say so, but don't lie.” 

Blaine looked at his hands and nodded, gulping when Kurt smacked the crop once against his palm. 

“Stand up, please, and lose the pants.”

Blaine obeyed and stood against the wall, and Kurt switched the crop against his ass with no warning, letting the other strokes follow quickly and hard. This was no breaking of some made-up rule, after all, but of an agreement, not to mention of common courtesy. So he didn't give Blaine time to breathe between the strokes, and he didn't watch to not hit the same place twice. Blaine cried out after the third stroke and cried openly after the sixth, resting his forehead against the wall until Kurt put the crop away and turned him gently, taking him into his arms.

“That's it, it's over. You did well, sweetheart,” he soothed, and Blaine sniffed and nodded against his shoulder.

When they were ready for bed and Kurt was rubbing cream on the marks on Blaine's ass, he had an idea.

“I still have to work tomorrow,” he said, lying down next do Blaine, who was resting on his stomach and would probably stay that way. “But I have an idea how to make you feel included.”

“You don't have to, Sir. Really. Today was...I don't even know. It won't happen again.” 

“Still...I think it's better to be careful. I really have to finish this, and I don't want you to get lonely again.” 

“Okay. So what's your plan?” 

Kurt grinned. “I'm not telling, sweetheart. And I'm not saying you'll necessarily like it. But I promise I'll like it very much.”

Blaine groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

  


  


In the morning, Kurt stood up and prepared for himself and Blaine smoothies for breakfast. He put Blaine's in the fridge, as there was no reason for Blaine to rise early and he would likely be asleep for some time. He showered and then stood in front of his closet, towel wrapped around his hips, pondering his choices. His clothes today had to fulfill many criteria; they had to be comfortable, as he was going to work in them, they had to make him look absolutely in control, and they had to be sexy as hell. In the end, he settled for black pants, a little looser than usual, and a dark gray short sleeved shirt that closed with a zipper in the front and that he would leave open at the top. But before he could get dressed, a sleepy voice said, “You look good enough to eat.”

“All part of my evil plan, “ Kurt said, turning to Blaine, who looked adorable with sleep-mussed hair, eyes only half open.

Kurt went to kiss him, then uncovered his ass to look at the marks yesterday's punishment had left behind. He traced them with his fingers and felt Blaine shiver. Smiling, he said, ”Go shower, please. You can put on some clothing for breakfast - there's a smoothie in the fridge for you, please don't eat anything heavier - and then come back here, get naked, bend over the bed and wait for me.”

While Blaine was busy, Kurt got dressed and then got the things he needed from the playroom: Cuffs for hands and feet, a black ball gag and, most importantly, a medium-sized dildo with a suction cup. Then, when Blaine was in the bedroom waiting for him, he set everything up in the living room near his desk, the dildo sitting on the floor so that Blaine would be able to sit down on it, a cushion ready for his knees. Kurt would be able to see Blaine but could also pretend to ignore him if he wanted to. Yesterday, after he had sent Blaine away, he had got a good deal of his work done; spurred on by his anger and the need to find out what was going on, he had worked hard and fast. So now, there were only a few corrections left to be done, and he was ready and willing to let himself be distracted by Blaine as much as possible.

In the bedroom, Blaine was kneeling bent over the bed, his cock already half hard. Kurt quickly lathered his fingers in lube and pressed one, than two into Blaine, making him gasp from surprise as well as the sensation. A third finger joined the other two and coaxed him to full hardness; then Kurt pulled his fingers out and carefully slipped a cock ring over Blaine's cock and balls. Orgasm denial was definitely a part of the special brand of torture he had planned today. As soon as he realized what was going on, Blaine groaned. “I'm really not going to like this, am I?” 

“I'm not going to go easy on you, sweetheart. But, knowing you, I think you'll love it. And if you're good, I might let you come later.” 

Kurt chuckled and wiped the lube off his hands, then took Blaine's hand and led him to the living room.

“Kneel and sit down on the dildo, please. You should be stretched enough.” 

It was a medium-sized dildo after all, not big enough to hurt, but Blaine certainly wouldn't be able to ignore it, either.

When Blaine was situated, Kurt cuffed his hands and feet together and bent down to kiss him. “You look absolutely wonderful. But one thing is missing. Remember how yesterday you were always asking questions? I brought something to keep you from doing that.”

He fastened the ball gag around Blaine's head and then had to discreetly adjust himself in his pants because it looked so hot.

“To safeword, knock on the wall twice. Now, you can watch me work without disturbing me, and hopefully won't get lonely.” 

He smiled as Blaine whined around the gag, then went to make himself some coffee, acting completely uninterested. As he sat down at his desk to work, though, he kept a careful eye always on Blaine. They hadn't done this before, he had never gagged Blaine, and he wanted to make sure he was alright.

Casually, he opened the zipper on his shirt to about mid-chest and grinned when he saw Blaine's eyes go wide. Then he spent about ten minutes actually working, erasing and re-drawing parts of his sketches from the night before and in between sucking his pencil to tease Blaine some more.

“Fuck yourself on the dildo, don't stop until I say so,” he said offhandedly. “I wouldn't want you to get bored.”

He watched for a while as Blaine worked himself up and down on the dildo, watched the muscles on his thighs straining and a light sheen of sweat appear on Blaine's chest and brow. His cock looked as if it wanted to burst the ring around it, and when he finally began to moan, Kurt told him to stop for the moment. Again, he adjusted himself and pretended to work for some time, but soon, he couldn't ignore Blaine's strained breathing and the way his cuffed hands clenched and unclenched behind his back.

“Again,” he told Blaine, and when Blaine started fucking himself on the dildo, Kurt turned his chair towards him, sprawled down on it and opened his pants. Blaine's eyes looked as if they wanted to fall out of his head when Kurt began to stroke himself, first under his pants and finally freeing his straining cock. There was no acting unaffected anymore; he was as turned on by the way Blaine looked as Blaine was by him, and when touching himself wasn't enough anymore, he walked over to Blaine, unfastened the ball gag and unceremoniously pushed his cock into Blaine's mouth. Yanking Blaine's head back by the hair, he pushed in further, feeling Blaine nearly choke around him until he managed to control his reflexes.

“You just needed a cock, yesterday, didn't you?” he whispered, though he didn't believe that for a second. “You were just desperate to be fucked.”

He fucked a few times into Blaine's mouth until Blaine's eyes started to water and Kurt could hear himself pant over the blood rushing in his head. Then he reluctantly pulled out, because this was as close to humiliation as they'd ever gotten, and he was anxious to see Blaine's reaction. Blaine was panting, but his bound cock was rock hard, and he was actually chasing Kurt's cock with his mouth. Kurt smiled. It was good he hadn't let himself get carried away, because while it was denial for him, it was denial for Blaine also, as he was by now as desperate for Kurt to come as he was to come himself. Taking a step back and ignoring Blaine's protesting whine, he tucked himself back into his pants, then went to get a bottle of water and helped Blaine drink something. 

“If you promise to be quiet, I won't gag you again. Do you think you can manage that, pet?” 

Blaine just nodded, still panting.

“Good boy. I want to hear the delicious sounds you make when you fuck yourself on that dildo some more while I finish my work.”

He went back to his desk and his work, listening to Blaine panting and moaning as he obeyed. But when Blaine's thighs began to tremble from the exertion and the sounds he made became labored, Kurt once more opened his pants and went over to Blaine, who stopped riding the dildo and watched him with wide eyes. Kurt knelt down behind Blaine and unhooked the cuffs around his hands from those on his feet, gently pressing Blaine down until he was resting his forehead on the floor. Then he lubed himself up quickly, shoved Blaine's hands out of the way and pulled the dildo out of Blaine's ass, replacing it with his cock immediately.

“Please, Sir...,” Blaine moaned, and Kurt smacked his ass in retribution.

“No talking,” he said and proceeded to fuck Blaine as slowly as he could, ignoring his cock that told him to just go for it already and instead voting to torture himself and Blaine some more. But soon he couldn't do it anymore. He was too worked up, and as Blaine's moans had begun to sound desperate, he took pity on him, reached around and pulled off the cock ring. Blaine sobbed in relief, and with just a few strokes to his cock, he came, his ass clenching around Kurt. He gripped Blaine's hips and fucked him hard until he erupted inside him. 

Quickly, he uncuffed Blaine's hands and feet and then let them slump to the floor, still slotted together. He kissed Blaine's sweat-matted hair and his back, and decided it was a good thing the room was warm. They would not be moving anytime soon. 

After a while, though, the floor became too uncomfortable, and so Kurt reluctantly stood up, helped Blaine to his feet, and tucked him into bed, letting him drink some water while Kurt got a warm washcloth to clean them up. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked Blaine, who looked tired but happy.

“So now I'm allowed to talk, am I?” Blaine asked teasingly, and Kurt pinched his nipple. 

“Ow! No pinching!” Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt, then settled back comfortably into his pillow. “I feel wonderful, Sir.”

“Good,” Kurt said and hesitated. He didn't want to ruin the afterglow, but there was still something they had to talk about, and while he had Blaine all pliant and happy....

“Now, do you want to tell me what was the matter with you yesterday?”


	26. Chapter 26

Blaine sat up, dragging his hands through his hair and sighing. His hair felt wet and sticky, the gel mingling with sweat. He really needed a shower, but it was better to just get this over with. He wasn't even sorry he didn't get away with a placating lie; though it would be an awkward, emotional discussion, he knew that only Kurt could lay his mind to rest, could calm the stupid worries that were niggling at him.

He scooted over, nudging Kurt's legs until he parted them so Blaine could sit between them. When Kurt put his arms around him, holding him tight, Blaine leaned back against Kurt's chest and closed his eyes. This was his favorite position in the world, especially for difficult conversations: Held, completely surrounded by Kurt, but not having to look into his eyes. He settled comfortably and then started to speak.

“Now, this is silly,” he began, and as he felt Kurt shake his head, he turned until he could look into his face. “Please just let me talk? It is silly because I know all of this is just in my mind, and if any of the things I'm afraid of were really going to happen, which, rationally, I doubt, I probably wouldn't be able to prevent them from happening. Least of all by clinging to you or acting like a spoiled child. So. But I can't turn off my mind, and so I have these fears even if I know they're silly. And I'll probably start crying any moment.

I never got to tell you how my meeting with Chandler went, and it was really nice. I think he and I could become friends, but there's always that voice telling me that he was yours, just as much or even more so than I am. And he told me some things about his past, and how you saved him and made him stop drinking, and I thought, you and I, we will never have that kind of connection.”

Kurt's arms tightened around him. “I know you don't need me to save you. I haven't forgotten the backlash I got when I tried anything of that kind. Still, I would, I mean, if necessary I would try my best to save you. But, the thing with Chandler - it made a connection, yes, but it also was an awful time that I don't really like to remember, plus it was in part responsible for how screwed up our relationship was in the end. I mean, he held on for longer than he wanted because he believed he owed me, and I held on for longer than I wanted because I wasn't sure if he wouldn't relapse and all of this felt like my responsibility. So we continued pretending everything was fine until no one could overlook that in truth, we were completely miserable. There's nothing wrong with a relationship that is comparatively free of drama, you know? The opposite, actually.”

Blaine gasped when Kurt bit his earlobe, first gently, then harder.

“You see what I'm going to do, don't you?” Kurt whispered. “I'm going to deconstruct any argument you have until there's nothing left to make you insecure.”

“O-okay.” Blaine shivered when he felt Kurt's breath hot and close on his ear, but there was no way back now. He was more than happy to let his Dom dissolve his fears one at a time - though he had doubts that he could.

“Then he told me - you know how he is, he told me about things you did in - in bed, and I don't know if....what if I can't do that?”

Kurt chuckled. “Okay, now I'm curious. But I won't ask - what you two talked about is none of my business. I knew what I was doing when I wanted you to meet. But, sweetheart - in case you haven't noticed, our sex life isn't exactly vanilla, and I don't think I've ever given you the impression I was bored. I love what we do, and if you never want to do anything else than what we've already done, I'm perfectly happy.”

Kurt's hands crept under the cover and started roaming over Blaine's chest. Blaine's breath hitched when a thumb caught on a nipple and then stayed there, moving gently and almost not touching.

“Um...so, then I told you I thought Chandler was in love with Elliot. And I swear it wasn't something I imagined because I wished it, and I kind of believed you when you said you were matchmaking in your head - but then again, I didn't. And then I started to doubt I really saw what I thought I saw, and kind of told myself that Chandler was still in love with you, and - and maybe you with him.”

Blaine was nearly crying now, and the reason that he hadn't already started was that his cock had begun to take an interest in what Kurt's hands were doing. Apparently, it didn't matter that his last orgasm hadn't been two hours ago, and when Kurt started speaking again, his breath hot and then cooling on Blaine's bare skin, it didn't help either.

“I don't know what to tell you,” Kurt confessed, his hands busy rubbing and pinching Blaine's nipples. “You know I love you. Chandler will always have a place in my heart, but I'm so ridiculously in love with you that I don't feel like there's much room for anyone else. But I don't know if you'll believe me now if you didn't believe me then.”

Blaine gasped as Kurt bit him, hard, where his neck met his shoulder. He supposed it was meant as a punishment, but it didn't work, as the pain only managed to coax his cock to full hardness and his head to a place where he couldn't think of much else than Kurt's mouth all over his body.

“God,” he moaned. “I believe you, Sir, I know you love me, I'm sorry.”

“And I really was thinking about matchmaking, you know. I was really worried about Elliot, he sometimes lives so much in his Dom role that he only takes care of his sub and forgets to take care of himself. I want him to be happy, and so - well, I couldn't stop myself. I called him on Friday morning and may have strongly suggested that Chandler returned his feelings.”

Kurt was speaking between kissing and nibbling Blaine's neck, and while one of his hands kept rubbing Blaine's nipples, the other was slowly traveling south. Blaine closed his eyes and laid back against Kurt's shoulder, surrendering to the feelings Kurt's hands woke in him. He didn't talk anymore, only moaned softly as Kurt slowly and lazily stroked his cock. He cried out when Kurt twisted his nipple.

“Continue, pet,” Kurt ordered, never stopping the motion of his hand. “I don't think you were finished.”

“No Sir, I wasn't.” Blaine panted softly, fighting the urge to raise his hand and cover his abused nipple. The dynamics had shifted; he was sure he wasn't allowed to do that. “I just can't really...concentrate when you're doing that."

“Well, I'm enjoying myself, so I won't stop, and you don't get to come until you've told me everything.” Kurt moved his hand over to the other nipple, twisting it for good measure so there were now two spots of hot, throbbing pain on Blaine's chest, adding another level to his arousal.

“Oh god, please,” he moaned. grabbing Kurt's legs with both hands and digging his fingers in to keep from touching himself. He wasn't sure where; his chest was on fire, and he longed to soothe it, but at the same time, Kurt's hand on his cock was moving far too slowly, and he was getting desperate for some real friction. He still didn't talk, but instead concentrated on grabbing Kurt's legs so hard he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. On Kurt; that would be a first.

“Talk, Blaine.”

“O-okay. Um, I was kind of wondering how that came to pass, but you calling Elliot explains it. Sir, please...”

He bucked up into Kurt's hand. He couldn't stop himself and he hadn't been ordered to keep still, so he would do it as long as he still could.

“Please what? Please stop? Or please faster? Or...?”

“I don't know. Just.....please, _please,_ Sir.”

Kurt's hand moved faster, giving Blaine what he wanted for just a moment before he took it away completely, leaving Blaine to whine desperately and buck up into thin air.

“I think you should focus less on what would 'please' you, pet, and more on what would please me. And I want you to talk.”

“Yes. Sir. Um, on Friday, before I ….started to disturb you, I was on the phone at some point.”

Blaine moaned when Kurt's hand fell back on his cock, for a moment just lying there, but soon continuing the lazy, too-slow pumping. “You never noticed, you were too - too busy. Anyway, I - oh god - I talked to Chandler for a few minutes, and he told me - he told me that Master Elliot had summoned him to the club that afternoon and that - that he had collared him.”

Kurt's hand stilled for a moment, but soon resumed its motion. “I think I'll have to give my opinion to Elliot about that. It's supposed to be a ceremony, there are supposed to be guests. I can't believe I wasn't invited.”

He stroked faster, pinching Blaine's nipple at the same time, and Blaine quickly took his hand away from Kurt's leg and bit hard into the flesh to keep from coming. He shivered as he once again felt Kurt's hot breath in his ear.

“But why did that upset you? I should think it would ease your worries about him and me?”

Blaine had to take his hand away from his mouth to answer, and he talked fast, knowing he would not be able to hold back much longer.

“It did, Sir. But...but they haven't been together as long as we have, and until Friday, they didn't even - I just want - we're soon arriving at the end of our contract, and you haven't said anything about renewing it, and - I want to be yours, Sir. I want to stay with you. I want your collar.”

He came in hot spurts over Kurt's hand, and as he lay back panting, he slowly realized that he had just blurted out what he hadn't even really admitted to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt hadn't said anything after Blaine's confession, just cleaned him up and then let him nap for an hour or so before it was time to prepare dinner. Blaine was surprised, but not exactly disappointed; though it would have been nice to have some explicit answer to his request, it was also true that he had had enough difficult conversations for the day. And, he reminded himself, he couldn't expect Kurt to have an immediate answer to everything. Collaring was, after all, a pretty big deal (which was why Blaine wanted it so much), and maybe Kurt needed to think about it.

…...........................

Kurt didn't need to think about it. Weeks ago, he had designed Blaine's collar himself, and as he had wanted to make it a Christmas present, he had given the order for it to be custom-made a few days ago. He had hoped Blaine wouldn't mention collaring, maybe, if he was very lucky, not even think about it, but now....Now he had the problem of having a sub who wanted to be collared, a mind that could suddenly think of nothing else than his collar around Blaine's neck, and no collar. Sighing, he grabbed his phone. Maybe he would be able to speed things up a little.

Wednesday night, he went to _Defiance_ to have dinner with Elliot. He saw Chandler briefly, glowing with a new collar around his neck, and though he was honestly happy for them, he could not help but think that their hurried decision was partly responsible for his current situation. Still, the good wishes and congratulations he offered both of them were genuine, and Elliot smiled as they sat down to eat. He looked much better now, the dark rings under his eyes and the harried, stressed look on his face finally gone.

“You look better,” Kurt said. “Happy.”

“I am,” Elliot said. “Seriously, Kurt, this one time, thank you for meddling. I don't know how long it would have taken me to get my head out of my ass otherwise.”

“And still you didn't invite me to the collaring.”

“It was a spur-of-the-moment decision. I'm sorry.”

“But...you're supposed to have a ceremony! With guests and rituals and speeches and everything!”

“Would you like some cheese with your whine, Kurt? It's not a wedding!”

“For us, it might as well be. More or less.”

Elliot hesitated a moment, then put his fork down. “Look. He wouldn't believe me I was in love with him, insisted I was only with him out of pity or some such bullshit. So I grabbed a collar and snapped it around his neck and asked if he believed me now, and he just...nodded and he hasn't let me take it off since, not even to replace it with a prettier one. It happened in about thirty seconds, there wasn't time to send out invitations!”

“Okay, okay!” Kurt raised his hands in defense, laughing. “I'll forgive you for not inviting me to take part in one of the most important events of your life. But...you wanted to, right? You didn't just do it to...appease him?”

“No! No, I wanted to. I'd probably have waited, had the circumstances been different, but...you know I've been in love with him for some time now. He's an awful brat, but I love him.”

They laughed and ate for a bit in silence. Then Elliot asked a question, and from his tone. Kurt could see he had been thinking about it for some time.

“It's not...weird, is it? Me being together with your ex?”

“No! Wait, okay, it's a little weird. But it's not bad.” Kurt took a moment to gather his thoughts; this was too important to stumble over his own words. “I mean, both of you are my friends. I want you to be happy. And Chandler – he's been an important part of my life for so long, and – well, I don't think there will be a time when we won't be in each others' lives in some way or other. So I'm just glad he has someone to take care of him, someone I can trust to do a good job. Blaine and Chandler are on the way of becoming friends, by the way. So, soon, we'll be able to pass all the weirdness and go on double dates or something.”

“With Chandler in the picture, they would probably end up as foursomes,” Elliot said drily.

“Okay, that _would_ be weird. On second thought, let's not go on double dates,” Kurt said, laughing. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“Let me guess. You want a private night at the club with a few assorted guests so you can have your ceremony and your rituals and your speeches and make Blaine do some humiliating and/or painful things to prove he's worthy of you before you collar him?”

“I'm not even going to ask how you knew it, but yes. Except, since I already know he's “worthy of me”, I'm going to skip the painful or humiliating part.”

“But, Kurt, it's tradition!”

“If you can be unconventional, so can I.”

“When do you want to do it?”

“Next week? The collar should be ready by then, I insisted it was really important. I'm starting to feel guilty. I really want to surprise him, so I haven't said anything, but I think he's getting nervous. I don't want to make him wait any longer.”

He hesitated, then added, “I'd also like to feel...more secure...before November. I could really use that then.”

Elliot grimaced and nodded. He knew November was a difficult month for Kurt. “Everything will be ready for you, whenever you want it.”

…........................

Blaine tried to not let it get to him. It had been over a week, they had managed to see each other three times, they had done one amazing scene, and still Kurt hadn't said anything. Well, of course he had said _something_ , but nothing about the thing that burned on Blaine's mind. It was maddening. Blaine could see that he was somewhat distracted, and he could tell that Kurt could see, too, but he didn't do anything about it. And somehow, Blaine hesitated to say something. He had done so once, to no avail, and now, he was afraid. Because the only thing worse than this state of suspension he was in would be to be told that there would be no collar. That Kurt didn't want him that way, not now, not ever.

He met with Chandler once and didn't even try to hide his envy about the ugly, bulky collar he was wearing with such pride and joy that Blaine would have known it was there even if Chandler had been wearing a turtleneck. Which he did not. He had on a white shirt whose open neck displayed the black collar in a way that attracted more than one glance. Blaine admired the collar after he had hugged Chandler in congratulations. It was plain black leather, with a D-ring in front and a padlock in the back, so wide as to be impossible to hide and so unambiguous it couldn't be passed off as anything else. Blaine could never wear something like that.

“And yet,” Chandler said with a sympathetic shrug.

Blaine nodded.

 

It had now been almost three weeks, and Blaine was still trying not to go crazy. It was getting better; there were moments, even hours he completely forgot. But he could be reminded by almost anything. Right now, it cost him a lot of effort to not constantly look at Tina's neck, or more exactly, the pretty blue choker she was wearing. He was out with Ruth, Tina and David, and he had had a lot of fun until Tina complained about the heat in the bar they were sitting in and took off her scarf. Since then, he had been practically staring into her cleavage, and she really didn't need to feel confirmed inher crush on him.

“Blaine?” she asked now, looking at the same time worried and intrigued. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, shaking his head a little to clear it. “Yeah, sorry. This is pretty.”

He indicated the choker, and Tina smiled. “I found it yesterday in my high school things. I had a Goth phase then.”

They talked a little, and after a while, Blaine zoned out a bit. He wasn't unhappy, far from it. He was as happy with Kurt as he could imagine being, he just...wanted more (and why did he always want more? Why could he never be content with what he had?). Their contract would run out next month, and Kurt still hadn't said anything about renewing it. He didn't think they'd break up, not really, but still it would be nice to have confirmation.

“Didn't you promise to ask your boyfriend to join us, Blaine?” Ruth asked, and Blaine looked up sharply. He hadn't really promised, just said, “We'll see”, but he blushed nevertheless.

“I completely forgot to ask him, I'm sorry. I don't think he would have been able to make it, though. He's really busy at the moment.”

“I'm beginning to think he doesn't even exist,” Tina muttered.

“Oh, he does exist, I'm sure. These...heart eyes don't come from nothing.” Ruth grinned and let the “heart eyes” sound more suggestive than the words merited.

“Yeah, but he has never been seen,” David objected. “He has never even picked you up from work or something.”

“He lives on the other side of town,” Blaine said. The conversation was beginning to tire him; he hadn't come here anticipating to be constantly interrogated. “Look, I'll be sure to bring him soon, alright? Maybe you could rein in your curiosity until then.”

“We'll try,” Ruth promised, and soon, the conversation turned to other topics. Blaine was relieved and signaled for another drink when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“ _Come to my place_.”

That was weird; Kurt almost never messaged him. Blaine was also quite sure that he had told him he would be going out tonight.

“ _Sorry, out with friends. Think I told you?_ ” he typed and then put his phone away again, thinking the matter settled. After less than a minute though, it buzzed again.

“ _I wasn't asking._ ”

Oh. Blaine gulped, his pants suddenly too tight and the room too warm. They hadn't really done anything like that before, and though it put him in an awkward position, it was also so, so hot. There was no way he would disobey the command; not only to avoid punishment, but also because he desperately wanted to know what Kurt had in store for him. He quickly typed, “ _Yes, Sir,_ ” and then stood, careful to drape his jacket over his arm in a way that hid the bulge in his pants.

“Sorry, guys,” he said. “I have to leave.”

“Now?” Tina asked, sounding confused and a little wary. “We only just got here.”

“I'm sorry. Kurt just texted me; it's sort of an emergency.”

“Is everything alright?” Ruth asked.

“Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to go, sorry.”

He fled, paying his tab at the bar and looking back to wave at his friends, who were looking at him, shaking their heads in confusion. It didn't matter. All he wanted was to get home as soon as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that last chapter, I was a little mean to Blaine, and to you. So, early update to make up for it?

Elliot was leaning against the wall, the bare skin of his back glistening with sweat, making the colors of his tattoos glitter and shine.

Kurt stood behind him, panting with exertion, his carefully styled hair in slight disarray.

“A last one,” Elliot said through gritted teeth. “Make it count.”

“Why am I doing this again?” Kurt asked. He was starting to get tired and sweaty, and the important part of the evening hadn't even begun.

“Just do it.”

Kurt raised the whip and let it crack down on Elliot's back, raising a perfect red welt next to the two others already there.

“Fuck!” Elliot swore, then shook himself like a wet dog and stepped away from the wall, sitting down heavily on a chair.

“Fuck, that hurts.” He shook his head. “I can barely take three. Chandler takes ten or twelve of those without complaining.”

“They're stronger than we are, Elliot. I clearly remember you saying this to me all the time during training.”

“And clearly I was right.”

“So, why exactly did you want me to do that?”

“How long has it been since you wielded a bullwhip?”

“Some time? Not since my last failed attempt with Chandler.”

“See? Your first stroke nearly wrapped. Don't forget your craft, Kurt.”

“My craft is still designing clothes. But I see what you mean. I guess it can't hurt to stay in practice, even if I'm unlikely to do this for real anytime soon.”

“You never know. Plus, it kept you from freaking out.”

“Oh god. Thanks for reminding me. Can I freak out now?”

“No. Go freshen up. Santana texted me; they'll be here any minute. Oh, spray me first so I can get dressed? And don't forget, no one can ever know about this. Especially not Chandler. He'd laugh for years if he knew you whipped me.”

….....................................

Kurt had messaged him other instructions, buzz after buzz on Blaine's phone announcing order after order. _Go to my place. Get dressed in the clothes laid out for you. Don't wear anything else. Kneel in the hallway. Wait for someone to get you._

What did he mean, “Wait for someone to get you”? Who would that someone be? Blaine wasn't too keen on anybody except Kurt seeing him in the submissive position, dressed in whatever clothes Kurt had chosen for him, but then again, he had knelt for plenty of people in his day, and he trusted Kurt not to send anybody who didn't already know about him.

So, the nervousness he felt was, seen rationally, about nothing, and still, he couldn't stop it. But he had his instructions, simple tasks to follow, and the thought calmed him until he arrived at Kurt's empty apartment and saw the clothes laid out for him on the bed in the playroom. At least he assumed that they were clothes. A pair of pants that looked more like a wide belt with four long pieces of cloth attached to it, and it took a while until Blaine figured out that the pieces had to be laced together to become actual pants. No underwear, so he left on his own until, halfway through the lacing process, he remembered he wasn't supposed to wear anything but the clothes Kurt had chosen.

He didn't feel dressed when he looked at himself in the mirror. There was not enough cloth to the pants to really cover him, and everywhere skin could be glimpsed through the laces. Everywhere. There was no shirt, no socks, nothing but a narrow, black scarf. Shrugging, he wrapped it around his neck, then went to kneel in the hallway.

He didn't have to wait long. Doing and redoing all the laces had taken some time, so he hadn't been kneeling for five minutes when he heard the key in the door. With an effort, he kept his head down until he heard laughter.

“Hobbit, that isn't a scarf. Well, it is, but in this case, I'm pretty sure it's meant to be a blindfold.”

He couldn't help but laugh himself, though he blushed when Santana took off the scarf and tied it around his head.

“Rise, Blaine,” Santana said, and then, “Ugh, these are parts I did not have to see.”

“But he looks hot, Santana,” a voice protested. Though Blaine couldn't see anything, he was pretty sure it belonged to Brittany.

“Of course you'd think that,” Santana said, then relented, “You look hot, Blaine. Now put on some shoes and a coat, we don't want you to freeze on the way.”

“On the way?” Blaine asked, nerves coming to the surface again. “Mistress Santana, where are we going?”

“I'm not telling.”

Blaine had his suspicions. He decided to just go with it, closed his eyes under the blindfold and let Santana help him into his coat.

….....................

Kurt sat at the bar, turning the collar in his hands. It had arrived this morning, after added nervousness and frantic phone calls to the artisan who had made it. But it was beautiful: a narrow stainless steel circlet made up of tiny puzzle pieces. It would sit low on Blaine's throat, easily covered up with a shirt, and was inconspicuous enough to be mistaken for a wider necklace. There was no lock; once closed, it would only open with a screwdriver if they should ever break up or, unromantic but necessary, if Blaine had to take a plane.

He was nervous, and he didn't even know why. Blaine had told him he wanted his collar; he wouldn't decline it now. But then, Blaine, who didn't know what was happening, by now probably consisted entirely of nerves. It was only fair for Kurt to feel a little jittery, too.

It was probably guilt, he thought. He felt bad that he had never said anything about collaring; Blaine must have thought he had forgotten or ignored his request. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself sip from his water and stood up. He went and briefly put his head on Elliot's shoulder, letting himself be pat on the back and then pushed gently away, an unmistakable reminder that it was time to 'Dom up'. He straightened his back, lifted his head and waited.

…....................

Blaine was pretty sure he knew where they were. It smelled of leather and sweat, a smell that no amount of cleaning could completely banish, but it made the place what it was. He used to feel at home here. It wasn't that anymore. Home was Kurt's apartment, but this place still held a lot of promise. Promise of excitement, of adventure, of surrendering himself to whatever Kurt had in store for him.

Blaine smiled. Slightly surprised, he realized that he wasn't scared, not even nervous. Whatever Kurt had planned, he trusted that it would be right.

Santana – or Brittany, he couldn't be sure – led him down the stairs and then took his coat and his shoes. He stood, blindfolded and dressed only in completely indecent pants, but before he could get nervous in spite of himself, someone took the blindfold away from him, and Kurt greeted him with a kiss. Although it could hardly be called a kiss, because Kurt used Blaine's gasp of surprise to immediately slip his tongue between his lips and thoroughly, completely devour him. His hands took advantage of Blaine's state of partial undress and caressed, squeezed or pinched everything in their reach. As that was a lot, Blaine soon began to moan into Kurt's mouth when his cock started to press against the laces of the pants, making itself all the more visible. He held on to Kurt, taking everything he was given and just trying to not fall over.

Someone whistled, and finally, Kurt let go of him. Blaine looked around with wide eyes. There were people watching them. Not many; he had never seen the club so empty, but everyone's full attention was on him and Kurt.

“Holy shit,” he whispered when he finally realized. “You're collaring me, aren't you?”

Kurt nodded. “I am.”

For a moment, Blaine was angry. Kurt must have planned this for some time, he could have relieved Blaine's anxiety with just a word. Instead, Blaine had fretted for weeks, nearly managing to convince himself Kurt didn't want this kind of bond, this level of commitment. Then he looked at Kurt, at his eyes shining with happiness and love, and realized – Kurt had planned this for some time. At least since Blaine's confession, probably longer, and to be fair, Blaine had been careful not to let any of his fears show whenever he was with Kurt. Apparently, he thought, he still wasn't that good at communication if he kept expecting Kurt to read his mind.

Kurt led him to the bar to greet their guests. There was Chandler, kneeling at Elliot's feet with a beaming smile that showed only happiness for Blaine. Santana and Brittany, grinning widely, and Blaine was pretty sure that Santana had been the one to whistle.

And Sebastian with an unfamiliar blond man at his side, his smile a little insecure, but genuine.

“I wanted to call you,” he said after saying hello. “This is Adam, my boyfriend. I'm quitting the lifestyle. It's not...his cup of tea.”

Blaine got over his shock quickly. Sebastian had never been that invested in the lifestyle; he could imagine him pretty well in a vanilla relationship.

“And still you're coming here?” he said to Adam. “You're a brave man.”

“I keep blushing, but otherwise I'm good,” Adam said in a cute English accent, trying and failing to keep his eyes only on Blaine's face. “I – I can leave if you prefer, but I promise I'm not here to judge.”

“Stay, if you like. I 'd just advise you to keep away from Chandler, though. He might be a bit much as a start. He likes sharing information.”

“Blaine.”

Kurt's voice in his ear, authoritative, immediately demanding his attention, making goosebumps rise on his arms and neck.

“Kneel.”

Blaine went to the spot Kurt indicated and knelt.

…...........................

This was it. Kurt looked at Elliot once more, thankful for the encouraging smile. Then he took the collar and went over to Blaine, who looked so good kneeling upright on the floor, his arms behind his back, his half-hard cock clearly visible behind the laces of the pants. The sight made Kurt want to skip the collaring and go right to the celebration sex, here or at his apartment, whatever was most convenient.

But no, this was important. And he really, really wanted to do it, and do it right. This might not be the most romantic of rituals, but it still had meaning. He put all his love for Blaine in his voice when he spoke.

“I offer you my collar. With it, I offer you my Dominance for your submission, my guidance for your trust, my protection for your obedience. I promise to respect you, your feelings and your fears. I promise to never push you too far, to always bring you back, to take you apart and put you together. Do you consent to this?”

Without knowing it, he held his breath until Blaine, audibly touched, whispered,

“Yes.”

Kurt swallowed and squeezed his eyes against the tears that threatened to rise.

“Do you accept my collar and my Dominance?”

“I do.”

He put the collar around Blaine's throat, admiring its gleam against Blaine's olive skin before closing it with a click that felt final, but completely right.

“I am honored by your submission.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I'm totally floored by the response this story keeps getting? I love all of you.

It was just too cold to go without, so Blaine had bundled up in his coat as soon as they left the club. Kurt, however, hadn't seemed to like the idea, and once they were sitting in the backseat of the cab that were to take them home, he quickly went about unbuttoning it.

Blaine felt already fuzzy around the edges, floating quietly. He stayed close to Kurt, finding safety in Kurt's arms in addition to the excitement that came from his wandering hands. He leaned back, surrendering to the need that had been slowly building inside him ever since the first of Kurt's texts. He couldn't seem to stop touching his collar, and whenever he did, he just had to smile in spite of the weird uneasy feeling in his belly that he did his best to ignore. Which really wasn't that hard when Kurt's fingers traced the laces of his pants, gradually pushing between them. One hand was stroking down his back under the coat, deeper and deeper. Blaine was aware he wasn't really wearing something that would protect his ass or his hole from the questing fingers, and his cock was definitely interested in the proceedings. It started to press against the laces that held it until Blaine was sure that later it would be covered in a nice criss-cross pattern.

He was aware he was squirming and panting in the cab, but he couldn't bring himself to care, especially when Kurt bit his earlobe and then started whispering. His hot breath made him shiver just as much as his words.

….............................

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little possessive when he watched Blaine, looking so good and not even aware of it, squirming under his touch and, best of all, again and again touching the collar – his collar – around his throat.

He was glad he had decided against having a party. They had stayed for a glass and a few handshakes and hugs of congratulations, but Kurt noticed that Blaine's mind was somewhere else, and he himself couldn't wait to get Blaine home. And if Blaine's reactions to his touch were any indication, he felt similarly.

He couldn't keep his hands away. He had imagined Blaine in these pants ever since he bought them, but the result was even more compelling, and he very much enjoyed feeling Blaine's skin through the gaps in the lacing, making him shiver and moan and his cock rise as if it wanted to burst through its bonds.

“You look so good,” he whispered, his mouth close to Blaine's ear. No need for the cab driver to get even more of a show, after all. God, he just couldn't wait until they were home. “You have no idea. All evening, I wanted....I think if Santana hadn't whistled, I'd have taken you right there, in front of everyone. Would you have liked that, pet? Would you have wanted that?” His hand closed around a cheek of Blaine's ass, and his finger slid through the laces and slowly pushed in.

“Whatever.....whatever pleases you, Sir,” Blaine managed after a sharp intake of breath.

Kurt grinned. That was relatively unambiguous for, “Not really, and I'd probably protest more if I could think clearly, but at the moment, everything is a turn-on.”

“No worries, pet,” he said, slowly moving his finger inside Blaine. “It's not really my thing either.”

Though he'd done it in the past, he loved when it was just him and Blaine, when everything else disappeared around them. He could never reach that kind of intimacy with anyone watching.

Seeing that they were approaching his apartment, he regretfully took his hands away from Blaine, and smiled as he heard him whimper in protest.

“We're almost home, pet,” he whispered and took out his wallet to pay the driver. “I have plans for us, involving the laces on your pants and my teeth.”

…................................

Blaine watched impatiently as Kurt paid the driver. He pulled his coat together to conceal the bulge in his pants, which was really just his cock straining against a few strings of black fabric. His pulse was racing, and he couldn't suppress a moan when the flap of his coat brushed his erection. He was so turned on, but to his surprise, he still had that uneasy feeling in his stomach that, he knew, had nothing to do with what awaited him once they finally would be upstairs, but everything with the pretty band of metal around his throat.

He had wanted it so much. And he felt that it had the potential of making him very happy. Smiling, he again fingered the narrow circlet. Hell, he was happy, but something still felt wrong.

Kurt took his hand and lead him towards the entrance of his building, and Blaine promised himself to talk to him. Later. They had something much better to do now.

But in the elevator, when Kurt had him pressed against the wall and kissed him as if his life depended on it, Blaine found he couldn't lose himself in the kiss like he wanted to. Not wanting to spoil the evening for Kurt, he tried to act like he did, though he was aware to some point that he would be making things worse for himself.

But Kurt wasn't fooled. He stopped kissing him and looked at him curiously, and when the elevator stopped, he silently took his hand and led him into the apartment.

“What is it, pet?” he asked after closing the door, and if Blaine had been afraid that he might sound angry or impatient, there was no reason for that. Concerned, yes, but not angry. Blaine sighed, mentally saying goodbye to his plans for the evening and telling himself that it was for the best.

“Can...can we talk, Sir?”

“Sure. Just a minute.”

Kurt went into the bedroom, and Blaine adjusted himself in his pants. His cock was still peeking out hopefully between the laces, but it was used to being denied, whereas Kurt....well, Blaine could imagine what he would be doing. But he was out again too soon for that, carrying a t-shirt that he threw Blaine.

“Put that on, please. I can't really concentrate when you look like that.”

Blaine put a pillow on his lap for good measure.

“I want to thank you for this, Sir,” he said, touching his collar. “It's beautiful, and I'm so happy to have it, but...”

…........................

“But...?” Kurt prompted with a sinking heart.

“But...why did you never tell me? You made such an...effort to get me to confess I wanted your collar, and then you did nothing about it at all. Not one word about it, for weeks. And I...at times, I was so scared you didn't want me. Or not – not that level of commitment.”

Kurt didn't know what to do. This was everything he had feared, everything his mind had tried to tell him the last few weeks, and god, why didn't he listen? Why had he been so set on surprising Blaine? Blaine looked as if he would start crying, and on an impulse, Kurt knelt down on the floor before Blaine and took his hands. He had to fix this. He had no idea how, or what to do, but he _would_ fix this. For the moment, he remained silent and tried to let his eyes speak for him.

“I don't know why you did that," Blaine said. "I'm sure you had your reasons, but it felt...it didn't feel good. Even when I could convince myself that you wanted this, that you love me as much as I love you, there's still the fact that you knew something that was important to me and...and completely ignored it.”

Now Kurt was close to tears, too.

“I'm so sorry, Blaine. I never meant to hurt you. I had ordered the collar before you told me you wanted it. It was meant to be a Christmas present, and a surprise. I tried to speed things up after you told me, to not leave you hanging for so long, but somehow I didn't come up with the idea to just tell you. Just...I love you, so much. That you are wearing my collar means everything to me, and I...today was meant to be a special day, but the things you felt before must have ruined it for you.”

“Not completely,” Blaine said with a little smile, and Kurt felt better when he leaned forward and gently kissed him. “It's been a very good day, all things considered. Although I'll have a hard time to explain to my friends what the emergency was that made me leave so abruptly today.”

Both of them laughed, but soon Blaine got serious again. “I'm trying not to get angry, or really sad, because today was lovely. But I -” he laughed a little, shaking his head -, “I feel like I got the perfect wedding, but no one even proposed to me, you know? I kind of feel...I'd like to know more about things like that, beforehand, I mean.”

“You're saying you want more agency.”

“I guess.” Blaine shrugged, looking embarrassed. “Only about the big things, though. You can pick my clothes if you like, order for me when we go out, choose if and when I come, even when I meet my friends, as far as I'm concerned. Just...for the big things, I'd like to have a say. I'm...I know that's not very submissive, is it? Even telling you I wanted the collar wasn't. I know it's not...really my place to choose these things. I'm sorry.”

Kurt licked his lips, thinking fast. This, he could fix. For the other thing, there was nothing to be done but the heartfelt apology he had given, but he really didn't care about the supposed protocol of their kind of relationship.

“Blaine, we don't have to play by the rules. I mean, look at us. We're gay, we're into BDSM. In the eyes of most people, what we do is completely against the rules. We make our own rules, and I guess we already have more of these than others. If you want more agency, you get more agency. And even if you decide that you...you don't want to do the Dom/sub thing anymore, it would be...I mean, I'm not saying it wouldn't be a problem, because I'm a Dom, that's who I am, and I love being your Dom, but I'd try, because I love you more.”

Blaine smiled at him, and the look in his eyes made him believe everything could be okay.

“I love you too,” he said. “And I love being your sub. I mean, I don't submit to you as a favor to you, you know. I like it too.”

Kurt laughed. “Thank you. So, you know, whether you want to call me Sir, or Kurt, or honey, or sweet cheeks – although, please don't do that -, it's okay with me. Just talk to me. If something bothers you, makes you unhappy, whatever. Just...please. Don't make me guess. Because I'll get it wrong, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay.”

“So.” Kurt hesitated, then reached out to touch Blaine's collar. “Do you still want this?”

“Oh my god, of course! That was never even a question. The only thing I had a problem with was you not telling me you wanted it too.”

“But I do. So, so much. Just seeing it on you, and knowing you'll be wearing it every day, that you're really mine, does...things to me.”

Blaine smiled mischievously, took off his shirt and then removed the pillow. “So, _sweet cheeks._...take me to bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for various reasons (mostly that I've been writing this fic for a year now, it'd be a neat 30 chapters, and to give people a chance to read who don't like WIPs, as well as people who want to stop reading this but not without a conclusion), I'd like to wrap this up with the next chapter. BUT...I know there's more I'd like to write, there's a lot of things I have set up and haven't followed through yet, and a lot of you have told me things they'd like to read, which I appreciate a lot. So there might be a sequel, which I'd basically start writing as soon as the end of this on, so there wouldn't be much delay.  
> What do you say? Would you be okay with that? Would you read a sequel?  
> 


	30. Chapter 30

Being collared was...totally weird and completely right at the same time.

The next day, Blaine lay in bed beside Kurt, eyes still closed, smiling and touching his collar. It was weird how that small piece of metal had the power to make him so happy.

He thought back to yesterday and smiled even harder. Him calling Kurt “sweet cheeks” had resulted in a spanking that had started playful but soon had him desperately rutting against Kurt and coming from nothing more than Kurt's hand on his ass and his cock trapped between Kurt's legs. Then Kurt had made him rim him, insisting he prove that he really thought him sweet. And god, he was. The musky smell and taste in combination with the sounds Kurt made and the heady feeling of being the one who had made Kurt come undone like that had almost been enough to make him come again. Only almost, though, and Kurt had declared one orgasm was enough, though this had not kept him from teasing Blaine, stroking him to the point of completion and stopping at the last moment more than once. Then he had spooned Blaine, trapping his hands in an iron hard grip that wouldn't allow him to touch himself even if he tried, and gone to sleep.

Blaine had followed suit surprisingly soon after, considering his rigid cock that stubbornly refused to give up hope.

And now he was awake again, and remembering yesterday soon left him in the same state he had been in when going to sleep.

He hadn't noticed the mattress shifting, nor had he heard anything, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Kurt standing by the bed, looking down on him with cool blue eyes. He radiated Dominance; his posture and the cold, hard look in his eyes that nearly obscured the love that Blaine knew was always there, had him on his knees at Kurt's feet before he even knew how he got there. A surge of submission gripped him, so strong he had rarely felt it before. Arousal came with it, quickly making his cock grow to full hardness, and he moaned and shuffled closer to his Master, mouthing at the outline of his cock through his boxers.

Kurt chuckled, but Blaine could feel him get hard against his cheek. He had automatically clasped his hands behind his back when he had fallen to his knees, so he tried to move the waistband of Kurt's boxers down with his teeth, and his Master moaned and helped him get them down faster. His usual technique got lost in desire, and he swallowed and slurped around his Master's cock, the noises loud and obscene in the quiet room. There was nothing he wanted more, no desires except pleasuring his Master, and he doubled his efforts when he heard Kurt's hard breathing. He couldn't suppress his own moans, and he opened his throat to let his Master fuck his mouth until the hand in his hair gripped him harder and he felt the first hot spurts of Kurt's come on his tongue.

He swallowed it all and whimpered with loss when Kurt pulled his spent cock out of his mouth. He wanted more; he could never get enough of his Master, not to mention that his own erection was still throbbing between his legs. But he had no desire to speak, couldn't even seem to remember how to make his mouth work, and when Kurt took a step backwards, he shuffled after him on his knees and rested his head against Kurt's knee for a moment, then pressed a reverent kiss on his ankle. Kurt pulled him up, and he stood on wobbly legs, shivering when his Master ran a teasing finger along the length of his cock.

“I like you like this,” he said. “All desperate for me. I think you'll stay like this for a bit.”

Kurt's voice still sounded so strong to him that he didn’t even think of protesting, even with just a whimper or a move. There was nothing to be done but bow his head to his Master's decision, and he did so happily, falling to his knees again and staying there even as Kurt got dressed in sweat pants and a soft shirt.

Then Kurt said a wonderful thing.

“It's still early. Let's go back to bed.”

….................................

It had to be the collar, Kurt thought. He had woken up, seen Blaine touch it and smile, and the only thought left in his head had been, “Mine.” He wouldn't have been able to change his mood if he wanted to; his whole body screamed to possess and Dominate Blaine. And so he did, and he didn't think he would stop anytime soon. Oh, he knew that the intense submission Blaine showed, as well as the aggressive strength he himself felt, was merely a phase. It would pass, probably as soon as the collar wouldn't be quite so new anymore. But until then, he intended to enjoy it.

Blaine hadn't said a word all morning, not even to protest Kurt's decision to not let him come for the time being. It would have worried Kurt, but he felt Blaine was comfortable, and he knew he was reacting to his Dominance. It was a beautiful thing, really, and once again he marveled at how well they fit together – all of their problems notwithstanding.

He was so glad they had been able to turn everything around yesterday, that they had talked about everything, hopefully resolving most of it, and then still having a really nice night. Although nice wasn't really the right word. Mind-blowing, for example, was much more fitting.

He did not mind giving Blaine more agency. On the contrary, if it kept him from screwing up as he had with the collaring, he was more than happy to try talking to Blaine about things like that beforehand, though admittedly, it might take some getting used to.

He smiled as he looked at Blaine, who lay curled-up in his arms, eyes closed to the movie that Kurt had put on as a background to what would probably become a long nap. At the moment, making decisions didn't seem to be any priority.

And that was fine, too. Kurt would happily protect Blaine from anything unpleasant in real life if he could, but since that wasn't possible, he'd settle for now.

He kept feeling like this the whole day.

At some point, after they woke up a second time, they reluctantly got out of bed to have lunch. Kurt didn't even try to have Blaine make something; though he was fully submissive, he was in no condition for service. And while he walked to the table, instead of sitting down opposite from Kurt as usual, he knelt down on the floor beside him. Kurt was happy to let it pass today and fed Blaine with bite-sized pieces from his sandwich, every now and then stroking his hair.

Blaine still hadn't said a word, and as Kurt looked at him in his barely-there state, he got increasingly determined to get him to talk – or at least beg.

So, after lunch, he pulled out the fold-out couch, had Blaine lie down on it and cuffed his hands and feet to various pieces of furniture he had to push close, as the couch clearly wasn't made for such endeavors. The resulting look was...adventurous and rather upset his decorating, but it didn't matter. Blaine lying there spread-eagled, staring at Kurt with wide eyes in which there was more than a hint of excitement, was so hot, and Kurt had to reaffirm his resolve to make this last as long as possible to really make Blaine beg.

So he kissed Blaine, long and dirty, and when he saw the excitement in Blaine's eyes reflected in other parts of his body, he kissed his way down his chest, lightly tracing his nipples with his tongue and grazing them with his teeth, and then further down until he arrived at Blaine's cock. He didn't take it in his mouth, just swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, tasting the first few drops of precome. But when Blaine almost reluctantly began to moan, he stopped, got up, and started doing the household chores that would normally be Blaine's.

He felt Blaine's eyes follow him around the room as he worked, slowly and methodically, always keeping an eye and an ear on Blaine. When Blaine's breathing evened out and his erection began to flag, Kurt went back to the couch, pulled down his pants and straddled Blaine's chest. His cock didn't need much enticement to get fully hard, but he stroked himself anyway in front of Blaine's hungry gaze, masturbating until a drop of precome glistened on the tip. He wiped it off with a finger that he then put against Blaine's lip. After half a second, he felt Blaine's tongue lick it off. Then he rose, pulled up his pants and resumed work, taking Blaine's frustrated groan as a success.

He continued teasing Blaine for hours, working and later pretending to work with interruptions of going down on Blaine, finger fucking him or licking and biting him until he was a panting, sweaty mess – and then, at long last, he begged.

Kurt had his face buried between the cheeks of Blaine's ass, swirling his tongue around his hole and occasionally dipping it inside, but never seriously, never enough. So he wasn't sure when he thought he finally heard words, but when he lifted his head, he clearly heard Blaine panting and begging in nearly incomprehensible words.

“Please....Master, please, make me come....god, I can't.....please, please, Master...”

Kurt grinned. Victory. Then he whispered, “Come,” and swallowed Blaine's cock.

As Blaine was still shouting out his orgasm, he finally gave in to his own desire and pushed into Blaine's from hours of teasing well lubricated and stretched hole. He drove into Blaine without restraint, hitting his prostate as often as he could until he was moaning from oversensitivity and, once again, muttering incoherent words. But Kurt was too worked up from their game, so he couldn't draw it out and soon cried out, coming as Blaine clenched around him.

Afterwards, they lay on the couch, sweaty and entangled, and Kurt congratulated himself on his foresight in putting sheets on the couch.

“Oh my god,” Blaine said.

“So now you can talk, can you?” Kurt teased, and he was ridiculously happy when Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

“First, that's entirely your fault, and second, I'll gladly go silent for a day if that's the result. Can we do something like that again some day, Sir?”

Kurt smiled, wrapped his arms around Blaine, and nodded.

There wasn't much he wouldn't do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for now! Thanks so much to everyone who has in some way enjoyed this story and told me so. A lot of you wanted a sequel, so that's going to happen. I will probably start posting it shortly after the last episode of Glee, and hope you will continue reading even though our show has ended.


End file.
